Rand and the Ring
by OverWarlord
Summary: Alt wheel of time and Lord of the Rings timelines. Rand wins the Last Battle with less injuries and losses. He kept all his power and rules Illian and Tear. A surprise attack on his nations by the remaining Forsaken transport him and his nations to a new world and its troubles! Story begins before the 'Fellowship' is formed. From 'War of the Ring' into 4th Age's 'War of Sorcerers'.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: A new adventure**_

Rand Al'Thor couldn't believe it, the Last Battle was over. He had assumed that he would die however, that was not the case. And although much of the world had been ruined, it was slowly but surely, being rebuilt. Uneasy yet stable alliances between all the nations and peoples were holding...at least for the next century or so.

Rand humbly accepted his continued rule of Illian after the victory over the Shadow. Tear had also named him a High Lord and de-facto ruler. The Lord of High Lord's so-to-speak.

Peace. It was almost too difficult to imagine, like a dream come true. He now had time to relax and enjoy life with his three wives...he couldn't help a chuckle escape from his mouth. Wives! Being a ruler, the savior of the world, and husband to three women made sure his life was never dull. His three wives were currently away at the moment, doing their own things and helping others.

Avendha was with the Aiel clans, trying to discern their destiny.

Elayne was busy rebuilding the trolloc ravaged Caemlyn and the all but destroyed nation of Cairhien after decades of near-constant war from first Aiel, then fights for the throne, then brigands, finally ending with Rand's coming and the following 'Last Battle' where Trollocs and servants of the shadow had rampaged.

Min had been taken custody by the Aes Sedai to help weed out any of those who were aligned with the shadow at both the White and Black tower's before heading to where Mat was in Seanchan.

Then, out of nowhere, the surviving Forsaken attacked. A massive spider-web like weave spread through the skies, illuminating the night. At least Rand assumed it was the Forsaken though he could not say for sure. As the sky brightened, a great, thunderous crash ripped through the air. Then everything went dark, darker than black, then light returned and the night had turned to day.

"Blood and Ashes! What happened!"-Rand was dazed and confused.

Then he noticed the climate had changed. Normally it was hot and humid, here, in the south. But this, this was more akin to being in the Aiel Wastes. The humidity was gone, as if it'd suddenly evaporated. The general temperature rose a considerable amount.

In order to figure out what had just happened he began giving orders to his Companions, then he started Traveling-making Gateways, from one location to the next. He was looking for damage such an attack may have caused or at least some indicator as to what had happened.

Gating to the outskirts of the city of Illian, Rand saw that the marshy landscape had gone from bogs to a mix between desert and plains. He couldn't tell if it was a fertile desert or an arid plain. The people all around were gazing around in stupefied amazement at their new surroundings, he suspected he had much the same look too.

Rand made simple Gateways,(Skimming really) Travelling short distances at a time, quickly traversing to the east, towards Tear-or where Tear should be. This would not be the case as he soon came to a river that had never been there before. He continued his search for a time before deciding to abandon his search for his other nation for the time being and returned to Illian.

Upon returning, he Gated several companies of Companions to the river with orders to scout it and whatever roads, if any, they could find. Meanwhile, he would do a quick scouting of the north, in the general direction of Far Madding and Lugard in Murandy-to Far Madding's west.

He would not find either though... now he had a good idea of what his new territorial boundries were after hours of short-distance Travelling, taking up the majority of the day.

Tear was suddenly north of Illian and their borders now met where a dessert had appeared on the fringes of their respected territories. Tear was now in the general location of where Far Madding once was. Godan was now west instead of east and was generally near where Lugard should have been.

Both nations combined boundaries now took place in what was once known as South Gondor. A vast sea to the west, a border-spanning road to the east with mountains to the northeast(Mountains of Shadow).Recognizing that they'd somehow been transported on top of a desert, soil from their previous world included, Rand made immediate steps to secure irrigation throughout the nations.

There was also the terrified people of the nations to consider as well. Suddenly in unrecognizable terrain, a shift in climate, and then sudden orders to begin digging trenches in the dirt that turned to sand below...Rand feared the project wouldn't be completed in time to save the people from a sudden and looming period of starvation.

They'd been transported on top of a desert...thankfully near sources of water but where...he had no idea. He also had a looming feeling of dread and despair, much like it was before their victory over the shadow not that long ago.

Rand had tried to make a traveling gate to all the places he knew in his world, besides his nations, but as soon as the weaves wove together they fell and dissipated. It was like he was trying to make a gateway to a place that didn't exist. The weave could be made but it wouldn't connect any longer. Using Gateways to do a quick scouting of the borders had worked fine...it was anywhere else that was the problem.

During the meeting with the High Lords of Tear, before returning to Illian, Rand had told him his thoughts on what they should do while he was away. He'd be back after checking back in with the Council of nine in Illian before dark.

He figured that was the main reason they let him leave soo soon, with questions...though they sounded more like demands but what else could one expect from confused and fearful nobles?

The following day, Rand was helping and over-seeing the dredging of the river in Tear to better accommodate the Stone's docks. Having the ability to house ships within a fortress the size of a large mountain that was a good three thousand years old would be handy in case of an attack.

The High Lords (of Tear) were nervous and angry, no one knew what was going on and looked to him for answers, the great Dragon Reborn, savior of man-kind from the Dark One. He told them that at best they were on the other side of the world and at worst, in a different world entirely...the latter was his greatest fear. He may never see any of his three wives again...sadness, fear of what they might do when he imagined them seeing his nations virtually erased from the world, what the Forsaken might end up doing...

Perhaps this would be his new life; starting as a king and hero in a new world, instead of being a clueless sheepherder in ignorant bliss.

He was one of the greatest channelers to have ever, nay, will ever exist! He could save this world from its troubles just like his..last...world...

Perhaps he'd accepted this notion that he was in a different world too quickly but his experienced self from his previous life when he was known as Lews Therin Telamon, the Dragon, knew he'd been transported to another world or reality. He doubted the latter, everything was still too vibrant to be a reflection of his world...it felt wrong, true, but not like it was...stale.

Rand finished moving massive amounts of dirt with the help of Callandor, the sword that was not(a crystal sword), the greatest male sa' angreal to have survived the Breaking and Tarmon Gaidon. He'd managed to make a wall of earth to keep the rivers' water from flooding in while thousands of people worked on moving still more earth, mud, and riverbed, to form the new bay they needed for the Stone.

Tired from over-working himself, he let his Defenders help him to his quarters within the Stone itself.

A few hours later, at least that's what it seemed like to Rand, he awoke in his chambers. Seeing a large platter of food an a table nearby, he set about eating the meal to replenish his strength. He would continue following his 'gut instincts' as he made preparations to secure his countries borders in this world. Dwelling on the 'how' of it all was pointless at this stage.

Buckling on his heron marked sword and bringing Callandor along, he left his chambers, and into the corridors of the Stone. Outside his rooms he found Darlin Sisnera waiting for him. He was the man he'd once thought of giving the rule of Tear to, the man who held the most power in the nation, second only to Rand himself.

"Hello Lord Darlin, what's the matter to bring you here waiting for me?"-Rand asked, knowing it must be important for him to be neglecting his other duties in light of their current situation.

"A large force is approaching our borders from the North and from the West"-Darlin said gravely.

Rand's eyes squinted *so soon to be set-upon?*

"Where are they? Are they human?"-Rand began inquiring.

"They seem to be setting up camp across the smaller of the two rivers we're situated near, they appear human yes, but..."-the High Lord Darlin paused

"But what?" "What are you not telling me?"-Rand asked, alarmed somewhat at his reluctance to continue.

"The other force coming down from the mountains to the north and east, likely are not human"-Darlin stared Rand in the eyes.

"They do not appear to be shadowspawn, however, i do not know how else to describe them"-Darlin finally said.

"They are human in shape, less so in features, though not too different from the trollocs that have animalistic features. These are more like...like deformed humans that have been too long in mud and a heat...you should see for yourself, my lord Dragon"-Darlin finished respectively with a slight bow of his head.

"East of the smaller river and just north of the border-road"-Darlin said helping Rand with directions to make a gateway.

"Also, uh, umm, i'd like to join you to see them for myself"-Darlin said nervously.

Like all High Lords of Tear, indeed most all people, were nervous when it came to the One Power.

"All right, it might be for the best if i don't get this right the first time anyways"-Rand said and formed a Gateway to Travel to the general location he'd been told with Darlin and the Defenders that were nearby in tow before releasing the weave.

He'd gotten pretty close to where he was told he'd find them, as he could see a black mass in the distance. Weaving Gateways in such a way as was developed during Tarmon Gaidon, Rand made viewing 'portals' to get a closer top-down view of them. This was the first time Rand would see what was known as 'Uruk-hai'(Orc-folk) or simply 'Uruks' and some of their beastly mounts, Wargs (mutated wolves bred and used by Orks).

A few looked up and started shouting in some form of gutteral-sounding language.

Rand closed the 'viewing-portal' immediatily.

"Not shadowspawn but they do seem evil indeed"-Rand mused aloud, continuing;"Now i'm gonna check on the 'human' force".

Suiting his words, he did much the same as before to inspect them as well, noting that a small group was heading towards the Stone...

"Should we intercept and meet this group coming to see us?"-Rand said, curious to talk with the locals.

There were the usual objections but a quick reminder of who he was silenced their protests in short order. He was the person who fought the Dark One and lived after all. He'd battled with the most evil and powerful being, other than the Creator, and won...well, for all intents and purposes he had.

Making a Gateway to intercept them, they stepped out of thin-air to their visitors surprise and from their perspective...

Feanoryes and the rest were alarmed at the sudden appearance of a small group of people stepping out of air in front of them by some means of magic.

Feanoryes had been stationed to the south of Minas Tirith so that the nations of Haradwaith could be watched, and repelled, in case they once again tried to lay claim to these lands. It had been a boring yet relaxing post compared to the high mortality rate that was recently occurring at the northern posts. In the past, it was the Haradrim that caused the most trouble over the nearby territory of South Gondor.

Yesterday, scouts that were watching from near the river, reported a massive mountain suddenly appear along the river.  
A large shape, like that of a mountain, could indeed be seen across the river. There awaited a ferry to take them across for closer inspection when people stepped from the air.

His honor guard drew their weapons and the new, strange, people took defensive stances around a tall, red-haired man in the center. Feanoryes looked to him as the obvious leader of the group.

"Who goes there!? Where have you come from?"-Feanoryes asked/demanded.

"I am Rand Al Thor, High Lord of Tear, King of Illian, and also known as the Dragon Reborn. And you are?"-Rand answered easily enough, trying to diffuse the suddenly rising tension, being polite and asking the same of him.

"My name is Feanoryes, I'm a Knight of Gondor, come to inspect the mountain that suddenly appeared across the river a few days ago".

"It's not an actual mountain but the Stone of Tear, a massive fortress around three thousand years old"-Rand offered an explanation, albeit kind of vague.

"How-"-Feanoryes began

"We do not know as of yet, my nations and i were attacked and somehow transported here. As it is, i know nothing of these lands and could use some insight on what is going on. Also, there are strange-looking beings that appear to be somewhat evil to the east and north of the smaller river and moving south towards my nation..."-Rand said

Feanoryes hadn't known of that, they must be Uruks from Mordor.

"Poros, the Poros River you mean."

"Uruks, or, Uruk-Hai are probably the evil creatures you speak of"-Feanoryes informed Rand

"Never heard of them before, would you mind coming back with us to the Stone to discuss the details further?"-Rand asked

"I was on my way to the ferry behind you to head there anyway"-Feanoryes admitted.

"Very well, if you'd please follow me, we'll be there momentarily"-Rand told him, opening a Gateway into the Stone.

Feanoryes saw a vertical line expand and grow horizontally and through it he saw what appeared to be the inside of some structure...Rand seeing this, said; "It's called a Gateway, used for Traveling long distances quickly. I am one of the few who can actually manage to do such."

Feanoryes didn't like things that were based in magic, but ended up letting himself be hearded through it regardless.

Rand Al'Thor came through last and the 'Gateway' winked out of existence.

Defenders of the Stone were put on alert as strange looking men, foreigners, appeared with their comrades and ruler from his, now trade-marked, Gateway.

"The chambers beyond this door is where we usually meet foreign emissaries and deligations from other lands."-Rand told Feanoryes.

"Defender" Rand said, singleing out one in particular, "Find the High Lords of Tear and inform them we are meeting with the local authority of these lands"

Said Defender acknowledged him and ran off to do as his lord asked.

"Please follow me"-Rand said, leading the way into the chamber...

A couple days later the Uruks had made their way to the outskirts of the strange-looking new city(Tear) that appeared out of no where, only to find a massive army waiting in front of it.

* _They sure can travel fast, as fast as Trollocs though they may actually have better endurance_ *-Rand thought idly.

Rand, through talking with the Captain Faenoryes, had learned that most of these creatures were likely 'conjured' and were fairly hard to kill if a bit on the dumb side. Not taking chances, he'd assembled the entire fighting force of Tear to meet them. He had the Illianers' Companions stationed behind them, towards the Harad road, so they couldn't retreat to report on them and cause trouble later.

The knight-Captain of Gondor had explained the Uruks basic tactics during the first evening's talks. Basically a head-on assault with overwhelming numbers with possible, sometimes un-canny, surprises.

In this upcoming fight, they would not have superior numbers so Rand watched for any of these 'surprises' they might come up with. Well, he'd start it, then watch.

Raising his hands was just a natural thing to do, though un-needed, he began weaving earth and fire just so, to cause the ground to explode upwards in a large portion in the middle of the assembled enemy.

The Uruk ranks were broken and scattered when Rand's troops charged them after launching a large volley of arrows. Many of whom were veterans of the Last Battle and had fought Trollocs, evil creations much more deadly than these Uruks.

Though most of said Trollocs weren't nearly as well protected by armor as these Uruks were. At least they didn't stand half again as tall or taller than a man like the Trollocs did, a man could be upon a horse and only be eye-level to most Trollocs.

Rand noticed that they were even more cowardly than Trollocs as well as his men cut a bloody swath into the smallish horde. Half of which turned to flee and were shortly set-upon by the waiting Illianers over the rise behind them. The 'battle', if it could be called that, lasted mere minutes, though the ones that fled took considerably longer to encircle and kill.

Around a thousand and a half dead Uruks, four-dozen dead Wargs and their riders, a mere fifty or so casualties on his side caused mostly by their bowmen; good thing their aim was off or there'd have been more dead than wounded, the worst of which Rand proceeded to give what Healing he was capable of. He just wasn't very good at it, he was more focused towards destructive weaves.

-Faenoryes couldn't believe the sheer numbers of men this Rand Al Thor had under his command. There were thousands of soldiers arrayed on the field. He knew many were waiting out of sight to block the Uruks from retreating or escaping, as well as to not give them an overwhelming sense of hopelessness.

In truth it was like this band of Uruks, which were numerous enough to have possibly destroyed his entire garrison of roughly one thousand, were like an island in a sea...a sea of men, ready to slaughter the Uruks.

What alarmed him more than the fact that this army was larger than anything Gondor could muster, was the fact that Rand Al Thor used some form of magic to initiate the attack as the very earth expelled around a quarter of the Uruks instantly.

He also wondered about the Crystal sword he'd seen Rand Al Thor carry with him off and on, he'd had it when he first met Rand Al Thor.

He wasn't like any king he'd ever heard of, then again, it would seem he was apparently a 'good' sorcerer king, unlike the one that had dwelt within Mordor in centuries and millennium's of the past...Rand and a small contingent of soldiers were walking towards him...

"I would like to meet your king and discuss matters of state and a beneficial trade deal between our nations, sir Feanoryes, if it would be acceptable?"-Rand asked him once close.

* _Hmmm, we currently only have a Steward, not a king, though he might as well be...he's mad though now, or so i've heard recently_ *-thought Faenoryes though what he said was; "That could prove...problematic at the present"-he said in a troubled way.

"Why's that?"-Rand asked, now concerned.

"Well, we have a Steward, not a King. Although he rules as a king would. At the current time however...our liege is distressed over his wife's death...I've heard that it was rumored to have made him somewhat mad"-Faenoryes detailed.

"Understandable i suppose...i'm not quite sure how i could help, not until i met him, but i will offer help any way i can"-Rand said, imagining losing one of his wives, *how i wish i could see how they are...*-Rand thought fondly.

Faenoryes seeing the sudden look on his face, asked-"You have a wife?"

"Yes...though i fear i may never see them again"-Rand said sadly.

"Them?"-Faenoryes asked, slightly confused by Rand's wording of 'them'.

"I have three wives"-Rand said a bit sheepishly.

* _!_ * the Knight was surprised, in fact, he'd never heard of someone having three wives at the same time.

Confused, Faenoryes asked the obvious question-"Why not? Are they not here with you?"

"No"-Rand said simply and Faenoryes dropped the subject, instead having thought of someone who might understand the man since he too dealt with magics.

"Perhaps Gandalf the Grey can help you with, um, your talents or help you in some other way...no one knows just how old he is, though it is said that he's older than any normal man could ever hope to be"-Faenoryes offered Rand.

"Perhaps..."-Rand stood silent for a time, seemingly in deep thought.

Around this time the Illianers were approaching them, well, only a few since there were thousands of them. The ones who approached, of course, were the Captain and a few others from The Companions. Illian's elite shock troops that were basically a royal bodygaurd when near Rand. The First Captain of the Companions was Demetre Marcolin(he was not killed during the Last Battle in this alt timeline).

"My king! We shall escort you wherever you go!"-Marcolin announced, sensing his young king plotting to go somewhere.

Rand gave him an 'insufferable' look..."I thought we were passed this Marcolin.."-Rand nearly whined.

"We are in a strange land my lord and..."-he looked towards Faenoryes, "i do be uncomfortable with strangers so near you".

Rand groaned inwardly, for he was to be watched and guarded 24/7 once again...

"Fine"-Rand did sound to be whining this time for sure...

Marcolin lips twitched towards a smile momentarily. Rand Al Thor was Tam Al Thor's kid, Tam had been Demetre's superior as Second Captain of the Companions decades ago around the time of the Aiel War. He now thought, after everything that'd happened the last couple years that his nation could've done worse as far as kings went. Still, Rand Al Thor was doubtlessly more reckless than Tam had ever been...

The next few days were scheduled full for Rand as he tried to construct a reasonable Trade Pact with Gondor, well any nation really, so he and his people could get some much needed resources and commodities. The Assemblage of Illian was of great help for this as they were essentially Illian's merchant guild and held considerable sway to the point they rivaled the Council of Nine.

Trees, or lumber...he wanted to build guard towers along what he found out to be Harad Road from Faenoryes. It served as an eastern border for his lands and they could follow it north, at their own peril from raiding Uruks from the Mountains of Shadow, to Gondor's former city of Osgiliath.

Osgiliath, as it was told to him, was split in half by the river but still functioned as a crossing to Minas Tirith, the capital of Gondor. Osgiliath was, more or less, a battlefield at this point in time so Rand could probably get 'kudos' for helping in it's defense by sending reinforcements there.

Faenoryes was of a mind that Rand's current lands would probably not be contested over too much since it was a mostly deserted land that occasional attacks on Gondor would be launched from, hence his garrison across the main river Anduin. That all suited Rand just fine, less problems politically that way in the long run.

The ration system was doing ok for the time being since bread and other home-based staples were still being produced for the time being, so food wasn't dire just yet...a few months from now though they'd probably be in trouble unless the irrigation system was finished within the next couple weeks.

Besides the rush to begin trading with this new world, Rand was mulling over this world's rather dismal history and its varying sentient races. Currently, it seemed the Uruk's were waging war on the humans, a large portion of which were led by the great wizard Sauroman-some kind of chaneller unless Rand missed his guess. Though those were mostly called Uruk-Hai and they were currently fighting the men of Rohan at present.

The rest of the Uruks were generaly being controlled by, what was thought of as, the 'eye of Sauron'. Rand got the feeling this 'Sauron' character was like this world's 'dark one'.

Something else that was incredibly dangerous in this world was the existence of these 'dragons' as they were called. Large reptilian beasts capable of flight and could 'breathe' fire as it was said here. Much different than his stock-pile of 'dragons'. The good news about these dragons were that they were rarely ever seen and were thought to be going or already extinct.

Rand got the feeling that he'd been thrown into a world that was in the process of having its own, albeit smaller, Tarmon Gaidon. There was war, famine, and hardship almost everywhere. Some small pockets of peace still untouched by hardship remained, but mostly due he thought to their isolated areas and lack of strategic importance.

They'd been in this strange land for around a week. Apparently he'd slept longer than he thought when he'd helped in creating the new bay for the Stone, he'd thought he only slept for a few hours...

Right now, Rand was giving instructions to the High Lords of Tear and the surviving and new members of the Council of Nine(Illian's main ruling body) on how to proceed and what should be done while he was away in Gondor. The council generally opposed the idea of their king going to another nation but after a few concessions were made, they agreed he should be the one to open up a dialogue between their nations.

Rand would be accompanied by a few thousand Defenders-led by Rodrivar Tihera himself(though Rand was against this as he wanted him to stay back to defend the Stone). The Illianer's also had a few thousand Companions-led by Demetre Marcolin(of course) accompany Rand on his journey.

The six-thousand or so Soldiers that would accompany Rand made a full legion of troops that could be seen as an invasion force by Gondor, true, but Rand wasn't very keen on this though the thought had crossed his mind.

Besides, the last time he rode ahead with an army at his back was Tarmon Gaidon where he'd had tens of thousands if not out-right hundreds of thousands of troops. Most of the more powerful nobles of his world could, relatively, easily gather such a force if wanted or desired to do so.

As most military forces do, they acquired a host of 'camp followers' that trailed along with them as they set out along what they were all calling the 'Border road' instead of it's known name as Harad Road.

They would first travel along the Poros River before arriving at 'Crossings of Poros'-where Faenoryes would leave them- and follow the Harad road, continuing north towards Osgiliath where they'd cross the Anduin to finaly reach Minas Tirith.

All in all it was around a 200 mile trek with multiple river crossings and Rand would likely be gone for weeks, perhaps months even, and so gave long-term instructions for what he wanted done while away.

This mainly consisted of; digging irrigation canals, border patrols, and scouting.

At a good pace of 25 miles a day, it'd be at least a week or two before reaching Gondor's capital and that's if there was no battles between here and there. From what he'd heard however, there would likely be fighting involved, making the trip even longer.

Weeks? No, this would, in-fact, take months. A long and difficult journey into an unknown world.

Having an army with him should make this journey less perilous compared to when he had left the Two Rivers at least. Besides, he also knew how to make a Gateway and Travel now, so all he had to do was stay and get to know an area well enough he could instantly be back in Tear or Illian if he wanted.

And so his new adventure would begin to take shape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New world Cities**

Gandalf the grey-between T.A.3001 and T.A. 3017-Cannon timeline(reference) Gandalf is in Minas Tirith.

Gandalf was currently studying the records held within Minas Tirith, the city of kings. The search for Gollum was taking a long time...years in fact. (Gandalf is informed of Gollum's capture after leaving here) Still, perhaps the most important thing was to...

"there we are..."-Gandalf quietly exclaimed to himself, finding something useful.

The scroll of Isildur

He spent the rest of the afternoon reading and finally peiced together the missing history of the One Ring.

(Simply going to refer to it as the *Ring*)

Having found the information he'd been looking for, he began to get ready to leave and head back towards the Shire when a strange procession was making it's way ever higher among the cramped and narrow, zig-zag of streets towards the top.

They appeared to be men from lands he'd not known of before. * _Who are they?_ *-Gandalf wondered, suddenly curious of the foreigners. Perhaps he should introduce himself...

After seventeen days of travel and a few skirmishes, Rand had finally reached Minas Tirith. It was unlike any city he'd ever seen. It was all, well mostly, white, like the White Tower in Tar Valon is. It looked to have been carved directly out of the side of a huge mountain. Towering spires, walled fortifications at multiple levels, and a great rock ledge left untouched, seemingly, in the middle and at the top of the impressive city.

All that said it did seem that the folks here were rather depressed, he wondered why...but as they made their way ever higher he began to see a foreboding sight in the distance, where the mountains of Mordor lay.

When he turned back around he noticed an old grey-bearded man making his way towards them, looking thoughtful, as his rhythmic clap of his staff struck the cobblestones on his way towards him.

"Greetings Strangers!" the old man hollered towards Rand's group.

"Hello...sir?"-Rand replied not sure what to say in return. He was, after all, a foreigner and didn't know the customs...if these people have any for greetings he was unaware but he didn't want to just ignore the old man.

"My name is Gandalf, also known as Gandalf the Grey, Mithrandir, well...lots of names i suppose!"-the old man said with an easy smile and cheerful attitude, keeping pace at the edge of Rand's group.

"My name is Rand...Al Thor, pardon, and i mean no offense but, can i help you?"-Rand asked, confused as to why the old man was wanting to engage in conversation with his group. Nearly all the locals had stayed clear of them till now.

"Honestly...I just never seen people quite of your like before, and trust me, that's odd that i haven't heard of a people around these parts"-old man said easily, obviously inspecting their garb and insignia, armor and weapons, even their looks with an uncomfortable stare...

"I can also sense a strange aura about you too..."-Gandalf said quietly before he concentrated inwardly, appearing to go into deep thought while walking.

"My lord, if this old man is a being a bother to you..."-Marcolin began

"N-no, it's okay, it's actually kind of nice to converse when there's not really much else to do at the moment, Captain"-Rand interjected before Demetre did something bad to the poor old man for 'bothering' him.

"Is that so...lord Rand al Thor?" "Where is it that you come from, if i may ask?"-old man inquired.

"That is partially the reason we are here, We came from...far, far, far away"-Rand didn't want to admit to this old man they were from another world and had nearly slip. Well, he did say 'far' a little too much he supposed by the stranger looks he was getting from the old man.

"Well, specifically i suppose we'd be from the northern shores of the Sea of Storms, though that is not where we have come here from..."-Rand said, not really sure how to explain it without sounding insane.

"We are here to see the...Steward? of this land...Gondor was it?"- Rand half-asked.

"Indeed, both of those are true."-The old man said, bowing his head, affirming that Rand was correct.

Making their way through one last arch Rand noted that the rock ledge he'd seen was actually a ceremonial like place with a withered old white tree in the center of geen grass and paths. It seems to be special but doesn't look like a sapling of Avendasora either.

* _I wish it were so i could enjoy its calming and relaxing aura_ *-Rand thought to himself as he looked at it on his way to meet the Steward.

The old man continued to follow him and his entourage, the guards didn't stop him so he must have some kind of status, or perhaps anyone could meet with the Ruling Steward of Gondor?

Entering the hall, Rand could see an older and frowning man sitting at the end. Walking past statues to his left and right, the Stewards guards halted his own, causing him to stop momentarily.

* _So i'll have to come alone towards you huh?_ * -Rand thought, formalities and a caution of danger perhaps?

Having a quick and hushed talk with his two Captains. Ending it with a stern look, and a flicker of his sight to the old man-Gandalf- for his men to catch on and to focus their attentions on him, Rand turned around with a neutral look and strode forth towards Gondor's ruler.

"Lord Denethor the second, I am Rand Al Thor-The king of Illian and a High Lord of Tear."-Rand greeted.

"Who, from where?" Denethor spat.

"It would seem my lands were suddenly transported to lands you formerly called Harondor, or that of South Gondor, by magical means when we were attacked by enemies."-Rand told him out-right, he got the strong feeling that he'd never get along with this man and wanted to be as quick as possible.

"So, you were attacked, the result of which is being transported south of here...from where?"-Denethor said, unbelieving in the extreme.

"Well...i'm guessing from another world honestly."-Rand said though he knew what would likely come from this meeting...nothing.

"Uh-huh...and why'd you come here?"-Denethor asked the younger red-head.

"To inform you of this. We'd like to open up trade with you. We could possibly help you in times of war as well if we enter into an alliance...At the very least we'd act as a southern buffer from what i hear is 'Umbar'..."-Rand informed him. Though that last he was unsure of.

"Really, and what would you want in return?"-Denethor asked, half mocking, half curious.

"The official recognition of my lands that now reside south of the Anduin and Poros rivers." Rand held up a second finger...

"An official trade agreement or pact between our two lands for open-commerce with little taxation, first draft of which i have brought with me." Rand held a third finger up...

"Have a non-aggression pact between our military's to avoid hostilities, and if, if only in dire need, support each other in times of war."

Basically Rand just stated the same thing he'd already said, though more detailed.

Seeing the man would likely deny him just for humor of spiting him, Rand tried a trick, one only a Ta'veren could do.

Rand willed Denethor to accept his reasonable request and proposed alliance of sorts, to get the 'pattern' to conform to his will.

* _Wait, am i still even Ta'veren?_ *-Rand asked himself.

"Hmmm, very well, however, a better explanation for your being here is needed. Also, considering-"-Denethor was compromising!

* _Well, regardless, he's gonna grudgingly accept reason it would seem*_ -Rand thought as he listened to the near-demands of the 'Steward' of Gondor.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnlater

-Gandalf was fascinated by the turn of events. This Rand al'Thor exuded a strange yet familiar aura. Then there was the whole thing about transported lands?!

It was a troubling development indeed, unfortunately, he needed to return to the Shire. He suspected that the One Ring was the one that Bilbo had and he meant to return there and find out for true. Though, if this had happened at another time, if the shadow of Mordor was not being cast upon the world again-he would have followed Rand al'Thor to his lands.

Sighing in irritation and frustration, he began to make ready his long journey back to the land of Hobbits...after speaking to the young Rand al'thor again so he could find him at a later time.

-Rand was fairly pleased with the turn of events in Minas Tirith, which ultimately comes down to:

A) Good for Diplomacy and inter-national relations.  
B) Official Trading routes for his people which would be paramount to their future.  
C) A and B basicaly paid for with military strength, which was the only real thing of value they could offer at the time.

He still wasn't sure if he'd affected the pattern of this world to his will or not. There was also the old man asking all those rather tedious and sometimes dangerous to answer questions after the meeting with Denethor II. Gandalf was asking about directions to where he'd just come from to get here...

"Ummm, follow the Harad road south and once over the Crossings of Poros, turn right and follow the river Poros till you see Tear. The city is called Tear and-(Rand chuckled at Faenoryes first impression)-the Mountain as some have called it is actually called the Stone of Tear or just the Stone"-Rand said.

Rand couldn't help but feel that Gandalf was not...quite as he seemed to be. He didn't know why but he felt a little curious about the old man...

"If you'd like to come with us back there i'm sure we could arrange-"-Rand was saying

"Alas lad, i cannot, for there is something i must do in the lands to the West and i probably should've left days ago when you had first arrived."-Gandalf said sadly.

Marcolin, who was nearby and evidently listening in said "Lord Rand could bring you there and back in a single day i bet"-he said with a grin.

Rand gave Marcolin a long-suffering stare, saying with his eyes-'why'd you go and say that?'

Gandalf was not believing in the slightest. "How, lad, could you possibly get to the Poros river within a day?"

"I find that a bit hard to believe..."-Gandalf continued.

Giving one last pointed look at his First-Captain of the Companions, Rand opened a Gateway right then and there. Gandalf's eyes seemed ready to pop, astounded at the strange portal suddenly appearing...

"I'll be back in a few Marcolin...don't move an inch"-Rand said as he grabbed Gandalf and carefully pushed him through to the other side.

"What, where are we?"-Gandalf said, unable to fully cope with the reality of looking at the river in front of him, the river Poros...

"Tear, and to your right is the Stone"-Rand said.

Gandalf looked to his right and was amazed at the sheer size of the fortress. It was indeed the size of a mountain as it would likely block early morning sunlight for the vast city stretching to the west and south.

"We are now on the south shore of the river Poros"-Rand informed him.

"Lord Dragon?"-a soldier asked walking up

"Okay, enough sight-seeing, time to go"Rand said opening another Gateway to Travel back to Minas Tirith.

"Wait a min-"Gandalf began to say in a nearly strangled voice as Rand pushed him through a portal back to Minas Tirith and following after before closing the Gateway and closing off the sounds of a soldier saying something...

No one had moved, thankfully, as the Companions had actually believed Rand would only be gone for a very short time, so no one was hurt as the Gateway opened and an old man followed by the Dragon Reborn stepped through and out of thin-air.

"Now you know what to look for"-Rand said with a smirk to the confused old man.

Now Gandalf knew he had to return from the Shire with all haste he could muster. That city had never been there before! And the question of how this man could travel, instantly from one city to another was something he had to learn!

Though he was a little irritated at having been pushed around...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnlater

The entire journey had taken, roughly, a little over a month to complete. 'Being put on the map' so to speak and opening trade with a...friendly neighbor nation was good news indeed.

Instead of returning to the Stone of Tear, Rand left the Harad Road for Illian. The Defenders reluctantly went back to the Stone because they simply didn't have the supplies for them all to make the journey through the center of Rand's lands.

Rand wanted to get a better feel for how the countryside and interior of the territory was like. He expected something like the Aeil Waste, but with a fertile 'sprinkle' on top...it was noticeably cooler than the wastes at least. Imagine 120*F to...105*F and dry with intermittent breezes.

He also wanted to check on the irrigation projects he had started. He'd thought of creating an artificial river system from the sea of Belfalas in a large U-shape through the center of the land, circling the desert that was covering a large portion of the interior of the area the two countries occupied. After that, simple diverging trenches could be branched out to wherever the water was needed.

Those digging would dig a path and at the end of the day slosh away the mound of dirt blocking the river from filling it in as they went. They would continue like this for however long it took. Leave a stretch of dirt to stop the water from filling in their trench as they dug a ways before removing the water-blocking stretch at the end of the day.

"Start small, We can always expand and deepen it later as needed."-the Lord Dragon had said.

It was a project on a massive scale and likely wouldn't be completed for a long time, if ever. Still, the current irrigation channels to the cities' farming communities had to be dug in order for their long-term survival. They were, in all practicality, digging a trench for an artificial river to make the desert an oasis filled land. Though that wasn't quite the case for around the cities but beyond into harsh countryside.

Illian and Tear happened to be separated in the middle of the land by a large swath of desert, for now at least. He was struck by the thought to call it the Madred Desert-For it was a dreadful wasteland to most of the people and for it's reddish tinge in places. He also thought they should probably unite under a single banner given their circumstances. The only thing he could think of was that they both came from the same world...

* _How am i going to make two countries make peace and unite after generations upon generations of hostilities and rivalries with each other?_ *-Rand thought, trying to come up with a name to unite them under for the future.

Tear had two cities and the fortress known as the Stone. While Illian only had one city and a comparibly similar sized population.

When asked about what name to put on the map, Rand had simply pointed out the two main cities and noted Godan. Saying that he had to discuss it with the nobility of his nation first before setting anything down in ink on paper.

The scribe, he forgot the actual designation the man had, was so much easier to deal with than Denethor II.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnn breaking here mmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmm

Rand had made his way into the city of Illian with his Companions yesterday and was discussing plans for crossing the river Harnen. The idea was to make contact with the south-eastern lands...

From the map he'd gotten in Gondor, he could see that the City of Corsairs was roughly the same distance from Illian; that Tear was from Minas Tirith, therefore would likely be in for another month-long journey.

He was contemplating how much he actually missed the Aes Sedai of the Grey Ajah for their diplomacy skills. Even after the great war there were very few he'd actually trust with important matters. Most of which were those who normally stayed near him when he was within a days walk from.

First and foremost, were the First-Captains and second were those he would give stewardship to when away from his nations...

* _Weren't Illian and Tear formerly called Essenia before the Trolloc Wars?_ *-Rand asked the relative question to those on the Council of Nine for their thoughts on the matter.

"I've been thinking on this for some time now and would like all of you to as well: I would like to rename Tear and Illian into a single nation"-Rand said

The council was not pleased. After all, would two nations; who've been at war off and on with each other for centuries, really like to be formed into a single nation?

It was laughable if one could ignore the now screaming nobles. Their king had just said the last thing they'd ever think of and had also asked them to think about it.

Rand offered some reasons for it to settle them down.

"I know, i know, but just listen to me, please, i'm your king, listen to what i have to say first."

"One, We are in an entirely different world we know nothing about."

"Two, I am basically the king of both nations."

"Three, Since we are in a new world, we should rename the two into a single name for the benefit of other nations of this world, as well as for ourselves as we could then rally to a single banner".

"Four, Tear and Illian were once part of a nation called Essenia i think it was, before the Trolloc Wars. So renaming ourselves Essenia would essentially be a return to former glory".

"And Five, The shadow-as far as we know it-is not here, so there isn't a viable excuse for letting animosity to continue to grow between the two nations. Only the stubbornness of men. We are both human, much of this world is not..."

He let that sink in, to think about it. If the majority of this world wasn't human, it would be best to set aside their differences and join together as their king had said. After all, what good would rivalry gain them when the entire world wanted to kill or devour them both?

"Now, while you think on that, i would like to know who will come with me to the south, to this City of Corsairs..."-Rand was asking again who would join him for this trip south. From one port city to another if the name indicated the function of the city.

From the city of Illian to the City of Corsairs.

Spiron Narettin would join Rand Al'Thor south with him and his Companions while bringing a few thousand of his own banner-men. Spiron had a mind for battle, especially after Rand had sent him to secure Illian's eastern side from any hostile forces before the Last Battle began in earnest.

So if things went south he'd likely be best to bring along. Gregorin den Lushenos could have come but he would steward in Rand's absence and could be trusted to inform Tear about what Rand was doing.

Rand had heard that Gondor and Umber were often at war with each other. He hoped that he could become a mediator of sorts between the two. He wanted to trade with them too...

His impression before meeting them was not unlike the Atha'an Miere. A mostly sea-fairing nation, often said to be nothing but pirates-Rand knew better than take rumors like that as truth, and had a 'haven' for their ships.

Rand was of a mind to consider them like the Sharans. Serving evil powers under misguidance and threat of force. He would have to educate them that serving evil was never an option.

Therefore, rode with Callandor-the crystal sword, a sword made only for him three thousand years before his birth. That wasn't to say another of similar talent couldn't use it, just that he was the only male meant to use it.

If these Umbar served the powerful, then they would serve him, and the light of the good. Not the shadow of evil.

After crossing the Harnen, the contingent of Rand al'Thor traveled mostly along the coastline of the sea. Now and then ships could be seen in the distance but would never stay in sight of them for long.

Upon reaching the base of, what was a peninsula according to their map, they turned south towards what should eventually be the City of Corsairs.

They were met halfway there by a large force blocking their way.

"Halt!"-a Haradrim soldier shouted "State your business!"

"We come to talk of trade and politics!"Rand shouted back

"With an army?! We are not fools!"-a now angry man yelled back

Rand looked around him...* _An army? what army?_ *

*!*

"This is not an army, merely my honor-guard and my fellow's banner-men coming with us for protection! We know not what to expect!"-Rand shouted back.

The Numenorean descendant didn't know what to say to that as he looked upon, what was obviously, a war host arrayed in front of him...

"From where do you hail!"

"I am High lord of Tear, King of Illian! We occupy what was once called South Gondor or that of Harondor to the north!".-Rand answered the man. An uncomfortable silence followed...

"We cannot let a foreign army stay within our borders, turn back!"-the man shouted eventually.

Rand quickly discussed with his confidants and higher ranking of those around him...

"May we enter with only a mere 200?!"-Rand tried bargaining.

Please, please let me talk with you all, Rand hoped.

"Very well! But the rest must leave!"-the man yelled

Selecting the elite of the elite from the assembled troops, Rand and his now considerably smaller group approached the possibly enemy army, for sure an enemy army of his new 'allies'.

Rand made sure they would stay very close, and assuring those who were not going with, so that he'd be able to make a Gateway for them all to escape quickly in case the worst were to happen.

"I would like to talk to your leaders, could you all escort me to them?"-Rand asked.

The commander of the Haraden forces seemed to struggle inwardly for a moment before saying; "Very well, but be warned, any...funny business and your head will be on a pike!"

That was the wrong thing to say, as Rand's Companions, The elite shock troops and personell guard of the king of Illian began drawing weapons...

"You dare threaten our King, the light's chosen and savior of man-kind!"-that was the jist of what they began yelling as the haradens also drew their daggers and prepared their bows.

"Stop!"

"All of you!"-Rand quickly shouted before things could escalate too far. Some didn't listen and moved to kill each other.

The crystal sword began to glow as Rand chanelled and wove threads of air to restrain those who didn't listen...

The Haraden's eyes widened as the sword the supposed 'king' in front of him began glowing. The men about to engage in combat suddenly halted as if frozen. Was this man a sorcerer or wizard of some kind?!

"Rand al'Thor, what have you done?"-The Haraden asked.

"Nothing, just prevented some fools from spilling blood before the talks begin with a neighboring country is all"-Rand said.

The commander noted the change in his voice: it was cold, emotionless...

The frozen troops suddenly collapsed forward, surprised.

"Get back in line, furthest file!"-Rand yelled at his men, now looking somewhat disgruntled and abashed somehow...

Tensions were high as they proceeded to the city of Corsairs and into its palace.

A mere dozen or so followed Rand into the structure, under heavy guard, outnumbered three to one, not included were the guard already inside.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnlater

"We have been at war with Gondor for many generations! We will not associate ourselves with those who treat them as allies!"-Some important, council-like figure yelled at Rand.

"Should not all the forces of men unite against anything that would want to harm them?"-Rand asked.

"You talk fanciful philosophy and wishful thinking! Besides, what can you offer us anyways?"

"From the way you talk i doubt you have slaves to offer us in trade!"

-Rand became pissed at the last statement the fool just made.

"You would dare treat a sentient being, a human, as a slave?!"-Rand exploded

"Begone before you find yourself as one of them!"-the council-like member who currently governed the city shouted.

"No..."-Rand

"What was that?! Guards! Put this fool in chains!"-now red-faced man said.

Wrong move, as Rand once again began thinking of his beatings and time in the box before the events at Dumai Wells.

The power surged through him, bringing color and life to what now had seemed a drab and lifeless world before. Rand wrapped the would-be captors in threads of air as he walked, dangerously, towards the man who had dared threaten to enslave him.

The man, no, tyrannical barbarian's eyes widened not knowing how or why his men stopped moving and the red-haired 'fool' approached him with ill intent. He began to turn and flee as Rand sprinted to him to grab him by the shoulder.

Rand twisted and threw the man back and down to the floor, "You are not worthy to be in-charge of men. Of those you would torture, cage, and treat as animals or property!"-Rand yelled to his face.

Rand suddenly thought of the Seanchan and their 'property', his mood darkened a bit further.

Rand forced his arms behind his back with flows of air and to his knees. He tied the knots and began walking away. "What have you done to me!"-the man cried out.

"Nothing that's not deserved, but i would get used to that position if i were you"-Rand said quietly, knowing that knot would not unravel for days if not weeks or months, surely within a year though...

He was inclined to leave the despicable man as he was for the rest of his life. Hands behind his back and on his knees, rotten to the core and in need of repentance.

"How does one come to rule here anyway?"-Rand asked to no one in particular.

"Through force of arms, lineage, or some other means?" "Why is he the...governor of this place?"-Rand couldn't call the man a ruler...maybe a ruler of slaves.

"The powerful always rule the weak..."-a random guard said from nearby.

"I will face anything for my people, anything to protect them. But slaver's aren't people, they're predatory animals that must be put down!"-Rand said so that all present could hear.

Inwardly however, Rand did not like killing, though had learned harsh lessons about not doing so.

Rand's men beamed at their ruler: though for the speech or how he seemed to be taking the place over was unknown.

"What kind of wizard are you anyway!"-a guard frozen in air asked with venom.

Things said here would likely reach the people, might as well make it a bit pompous...

"I'm a channeler, yes...adversary to the shadow, the hope of the light. Born again and again, through every age, for all time. To fight for man-kind and his continued survival. I am the chosen champion of the creator and i'm displeased with what you...people do to others!"-Rand said

"All hail Rand al'Thor! All hail light's Champion! All hail the king! All hail the Dragon Reborn!" -Rand's men said in unison...

Rand just looked at them, *great they added to their 'all hails' with light's champion, i may have been a tiny bit pompous with that but i don't think its technically wrong either*.

Rand left the palace interior and to the outside, standing on a balcony over-looking the city:

"Listen up, people of Corsair!"-Rand was saying, voice amplified by untainted Saiden.

"I do NOT condone slavery!"

"Every person is free by right!"

"I hold the power to lay waste to any adversary!"

"Stop your slaving days here and now, become my ally, or, be conquered!"

Rand simply couldn't allow a nation so close to his own that took slaves. He knew that they would eventually take his people as slaves...

For added affect, Rand used all his talent in the power to put on a show: he rained fire from the sky and into an area of the bay where there were no ships present.

It was mostly a form of the Seanchan's 'Sky Lights', but as it was used with saidar, he hadn't actually seen the weaves used, so he improvised.

A great voice was heard in the city of Corsairs that day as fire rained from the sky. It had demanded the end of slavery...and ultimately, their sovereignty.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Every World has it's Shadow**_

Stone of Tear:

The 'talks' he'd come to have ended abruptly and essentially became a declaration of war at the revelation they dealt in slavery.

A few of the nobility around him seemed to brighten-up at hearing of slavery...till Rand grimaced toward them.

It'd been some time since he'd been to that city of Corsairs, now he was meeting with high lords and council members.

"Everyone, i'd like to change Tear and Illian to its former name..."-Rand said solemnly.

This took many by surprise as only those who'd dwelled in the oldest history books would be aware of this. All but maybe one or two of the nobility denied ever having been a single nation. Though he could have sworn he'd mentioned it at least to the Council before leaving to the City of Corsairs...

"Before the Trolloc wars, Tear and Illian were known as Essenia. I'd like to rename us this in honor of that memory as all from Tear and Illian are their descendants. You are all, probably, Atha'an Essenia".-Rand said.

"To the people of this world, the land we now occupy was known by two different names; South Gondor to the north and Harondor to the south. Naming ourselves as two would likely give the impression we are not united."

"Also, returning to the ancestral name of the two lands could help inspire the people and instill a greater sense of pride"-Rand continued.

"Essenia"-a few of the nobility tested the name quietly.

"It almost sounds familiar..."-High Lady Rosana

"Indeed, like something forgotten now remembered after hearing about it"-High Lord Simaan

"A legendary name..."-Spiron Narettin

"Yes, i like it"-Eliris Mancuri

Looking around at the assembled nobles Rand stands and decalres:"Alright then! From this day forth, Tear and Illian are to be once again known as Essenia! May Essenia prosper and prevail forever!"

A round of applause is heard throughout the meeting hall of the Stone.

"With that out of the way, i wish to apologize for my actions in the south"-Rand says.

"I heard of what they were doing and then they intended to do the same to me...i lost control and now we are at war with them."-Rand says.

"I think you would be easily forgiven, lord Rand 'al Thor, if everyone here would simply imagine themselves in the same position"-Spiron Narettin said.

Rand gave a brief shake of his head in appreciation.

"The real question is what are we to do about this now?"-Ballin Elamri asks.

"Well, in truth, our recent allies to the north have been in near constant fighting with them for centuries, if not millenia"-Rand informs.

"I was originally intending to try mediating a cease-fire between them and avoid something like this altogether"-Rand enlightens them.

"As per our agreement in the north for things we need and to avoid war with them as well, we will be required to send them military aid if they are in need."

A great many squinted their eyes at this but accepted the reality of it.

"Perhaps the worst part of this whole situation is this: This world seems as though its entering its version of Tarmon Gaidon, not full blown yet, but, perhaps a few years before their last battle actually begins"-Rand.

"I, of course, don't know if that's the time-frame we have but i'm hoping at least a year before such an event takes place"-Rand continued.

"The main enemy of the north and west, ally of the south and east, is directly north and east of where we are"-Rand said sounding very serious.

"When this world enters into it's own tarmon gaidon, we will be relatively close to the enemy stronghold , as if we were a borderland from our world near the Blight. In which case we need to begin recruiting and fortifying our northern and eastern borders, primarily setting patrols and constructing towers along our border-road."-Rand told them.

"The peasantry will not be pleased to hear this..."-High Lord Hearne guessed

"The treasury is not unlimited Lord Dragon"-Torean Andiama says.

"Probably not, but our circumstance is unique and trying..."-Rand

Continueing Rand gave his thoughts on this world's tarmon gaidon-"A bit of good news, if i'm correct, this world seems to be free from the Dark One, Shaitan".

Gasps and widened eyes pop all around Rand as he said the unspoken name of the dark one. Saying his name would draw noticeable attention towards you...like a pressure would suddenly be felt. This time however, there was nothing.

"Do not worry"-Rand smiled-"It would seem we are free from the influence of my great enemy".

Astonished looks pass around the room.

"Could it realy be true?"-High Lady Fionnda Annariz

"Yes, it is, -"-Rand got no further before he was drowned out in cheering and shouting.

The entire hall erupted in jubalent excitement, many began celebrating as they were perhaps the first people of their world to truly be free from the dark one...some began to think of the other side-of-the-coin.

"Wait! D-does that mean that the creator is no longer watching over us?!"-unknown person asked among the shouting though it quickly died at those words.

"That would be a fair guess"-Rand said sadly

"At least we're finally free of the threat to us posed by the Dark One"-Spiron interjected, hoping to lift spirits somewhat after basically hearing that god was no longer with them.

"However! There is what's known as a 'Dark Lord', an evil...sorcerer of great power that's been terrorizing this world for thousands of years, apparently. This danger now lies beyond the mountains on the other side of the border-road..."-Rand informed them.

"Though"-Rand smiled again-"I doubt he'll be nigh invincible as the dark one was and thus i should be able to destroy him, ending the greatest threat in this world".

"I have some far-reaching idea's about governance for Essenia's future too"

"So, i'd like to sepperate the lords, ladies, and council into 3 groups"-Rand held up a hand to forestall them.

"First, i'd like those best suited for tactics and strategy in military matters to form into a single group, a 'war council' if you will."

"Second, those best at economics and internal affairs of state, used to doing loads of paper-work into another group or council."

"Third, we need the best influencial and political of you to form another group or council."

"Doing this will increase our effeciancy, especially in the future i think. Also, with the renaming of the land, a new form of governing should arise or else...one's position as high lord or council member could cause future issues"-Rand said.

"This doesn't need to happen quickly, just that it probably should sometime in the next few years."-Rand

"Now, who are going to be our diplomatic envoys in this world?"-Rand asked into the ensueing silence...

Minas Tirith:

Denethor II couldn't believe that the Corsiars had suddenly stopped their raids on the southern coast, out of nowhere, the number of raids on the fiefs there had suddenly dropped to none.

He pondered if it had something to do with those strangers he's met some time ago or if this was some kind of strategy to catch them off-guard somehow...

"Me lord, an envoy from the new nation of Essenia has come, from the former lands known as South Gondor"-attendant announced.

"Very well, send him in, i have questions to ask of him"-Denethor II replied.

"Greetings, lord Denethor II. I do be Ballin Elamri of the Council of Nine and appointed diplomatic envoy for Gondor"-Ballin Elamri greeted the Steward of Gondor.

Near the Harad/Border road:

Rand, king of Essenia, was overlooking the construction of the foundation for one of the many guard-towers on the northern border-road.

They were to be made from brick and stone to prevent being burned to the ground though he worried about catapults. But then, he couldn't really think of a way of fortifying something against things like that.

There was a massive fortress, though nothing like the Stone, that was being built on the river-side of Illian. They were also making a gigantic moat system around the city to help prevent siege engines from getting within range of the fortress and the city alike.

One day, perhaps, a wall could be constructed on the northern side of the border-road...

"Lord Rand! Lord Rand!"-a Companion came running up to him.

"Yes what is it?"-Rand asked, knowing trouble when he see's it.

"There's an army moving towards us from the south-east!"

 _*Seems like they really won't give up slavery then...*_ -Rand thought to himself.

"Very well, let's go see how much they want to continue enslaving people..."-Rand said, spiteful.

Crossing of Harad road and River Harnen: several days later

Rand currently had a few thousand Companions scouting the eastern fringes beyond on the eastern side of the Harnen river. A full company of Companions were following the border-road, or the Harad road as it was known to this world, scouting what laid beyond and possibly where it led to.

He wanted to know what lay further down that road. As the eastern territories were largely unknown aside from very vague reports from Gondor at the western and northern end of the road.

So far, a few hundred slaves/refugees had been sent along said road to be received by hastily set-up camps to accommodate them. They were likely disappointed by their reception and freedom but he couldn't help that. The situation for Essenia was new and problematic, so they would just have to accept that.

The scouts had, so far, explored the south-eastern side of the road for a good 100km without finding much more than desert or little better. This only accentuated the fact that they would need the irrigation canals and supported his 'preposterous' idea of an artificially created river-system through Essenia.

2 great cities and one small city would need the water in a desert landscape. Rand began thinking how much worse things would be if they had been transported into the Aiel Waste.

The cities would end up being abandoned in that scenario...

Rand wanted to send some scouts to the north-east too, but the east seemed more important at the moment. Then there was also the need to get to know the north-western nations who seemed more welcoming than the south-eastern ones, at least thus far.

After making his latest gateway to the country side of Minas Tirith and getting the latest report from Ballin Elamri, their relationship with Gondor showed promise and he'd already began setting up a market there.

That was good since the proceeds would fund the construction of an embassy for foreign diplomats, something that seemed there wasn't much of a concept for in this world either...

Rand had also been informed of Gondor's closest allied nation, Rohan, to the west and north of Gondor's capital: Minas Tirith. A diplomat would have to be chosen and sent there. Hopefully they wouldn't frown on the chosen diplomat's bodyguards, or rather, banner-men too much.

At least the irrigation canals for the cities of Essenia were essentially completed. That was good news in any case as they wouldn't have to worry about water for the farms now.

Rand looked over the arid plateau that was nearly desert on Essenia's north-eastern border, wondering about what could lie beyond the harsh terrain...

Rand wondered if there were people like the Aiel out there...

Somewhere, far to the east of Essenia:

Alatar and Pallando, the two blue wizards of middle earth heard of a war starting in the Haradwaith(Sutherlands) with a previously unknown peoples. By their informants accounts', these new people resided in the contested lands of Harondor or South Gondor as the westerner's called it. They were strange and powerful, possesing a great army and at least one very large city.

They argued for a time, trying to decide what, if anything, they should do about this recent development. Finally, they decided to send one of their apprentices to the new nation. They were too busy to go themselves and investigate this.

But something, they agreed, would likely have to be done. A powerful nation suddenly appearing on the western fringes of their influence could not be totally ignored...

Essenia, North-East of Harad road, Mountains of Shadow:

Rand had to investigate, in force, the potentially Blight-like counterpart of his world in order to get a grasp on how strong and vile this world's version of it's Shadow Forces were. Looking down from the mountain top, he could see a river heading east and a little to the north.

"Perhaps it will lead to another sea or ocean?"-Rand mused aloud.

Rand was looking at the south-western lands of Nurn, in Mordor, though he didn't know it at the time. The land was an arid grassland with near-continous cloud cover.

"What is that?!"-Rand exclaimed as he saw some kind of creature flying around below with his saidin enhanced vision.

It looked like a large, black bird, though he couldn't tell if it had feathers or not. It may be one of those 'dragons' he'd heard about, the large and usually winged reptiles that could 'breathe' fire.

"Captain Demetre, assemble a few men, i'm leaving within 20 seconds. I want to see the creature flying around from up closer"-Rand told the First Captain of the Companions.

Shortly there after, Rand and the small team of Companions, Skimmed to the last known area of the creature before it'd flown out of sight.

Upon arriving, taking only seconds, it would seem that the beast was in the middle of circling back towards where they'd just come from.

The Companions gasped upon seeing it. It had the appearance of something like what the Shadow would spit out in their old world.

It was as black as night and large. It was also of a size comparable to the To'raken used by the Seanchan.

* _Wait a minute...is there someone on its back?_ *-Rand asked himself.

(The ring-wraith, one of the nine, had merely been scouting the southern reaches of Mordor while getting used to it's new mount)

Just then, the Fel beast screached an ear-peircing wail, causing everyone-including himself-to cover their ears and cry out in pain.

"Blood and ashes!"-Several of them yelled in response to the beasts' call.

The creature(Felbeast and more commonly known as Nazgul in the films) began descending downwards towards them.

Rand, seeing this as a hostile gesture, reacted by forming the weaves for lightning and struck it from the sky with multiple strikes-to make sure at least one would make impact with it. The echo of thunder-claps accompanied the streaks of forked lightning bolts as the beast fell from the sky.

Making their way to where it had crashed, Rand could sense an evil presence. A shadow-cloaked figure rose from the blackened and still smoldering form of the winged beast.

This was a ring-wraith(what an actual Nazgul is), a Nazgul and winged-Felbeast. Several men around Rand suddenly began to tremble in fear...

* _So it has a similar effect as an Eyeless or Myrddraal._ *-Rand observed, now the question was, how did it stand up to one in combat?

The being began speaking in some kind of eerie, half-heard language.

Rand ignored whatever it was trying to say and walked towards it, drawing his sword and preparing weaves for a 'fireball', he approached the...thing. A few of his guards started to go with him but he told them to stay back. He wanted to know the mettle of this creature.

"On second thought"-Rand said as he stopped halfway to it, simply threw the prepared fireball at it...

The ring-wraith screamed a horrific wail as the 'fireball' impacted, however, it only seemed startled in truth as it began appoaching Rand now.

"Dangerous, more so than Myrddraal"-Rand said quietly, backing away. If an explosion of fire wouldn't harm it, he doubted steel would do any better.

"How about this?-Rand said, scared of what he was about to do himself...

Rand launched a weave of 'Balefire' at the shadowed man-form that was approaching him, when it collided with it: A great reverberation resounded through the air, a gasping/ripping noise was heard, and ended in a flash of light.

Almost immediately the smoldering ruin of the Felbeast dissipated, returning to where ever it came from before getting a rider.

Rand suddenly felt an intense pressure begin to form around them as if the Dark One had his attention on them.

"Is it just me or did it get brighter?"-A Companion asked, still afraid for some unknown reason.

(The eye of Sauron was fixating its gaze upon them from the north after sensing a ring-wraith's destruction)

Rand sensed the vile pressure came from the north, figuring it came from the place he'd seen over the mountains when he visited Minas Tirith.

"It must be Sauron, this world's version of the Dark One"-Rand told those around him as he stared north-ward.

"I am glad this being isn't nearly as powerful either or i'd be worried"-Rand boasted to lift the spirits of those around him.

Looking back at Demetre, "Ya, we should probably go before an army or something else gets sent at us"-Rand said in response to what he had advised.

Opening a Skimming portal, Rand took one last look over his shoulder to the north as the Companions joined him on the platform.

There would likely be some kind of retaliation from Mordor in the near-future now, Rand thought as they began gliding through the empty darkness...

Council of Nine, Illian:

"And so, if anyone see a Shaimordeen or Doostribar, they are to retreat or run away as fast as possible"-Rand continued, warning them of the Ringwraiths (Shaidar Mordero Sheen-Dark bringers of death) and Felbeasts (Doon Stripo Orobar-Dark wing Danger).

(So, Ringwraiths will now be called-Shaimordeen)  
(And, Felbeasts will now be called-Doostribar)

(- Just to throw some 'Old Tongue' in there :) -)

"Nobody, under any circumstances is to engage a Shaimordeen in battle, as it will be hopeless to defeat"-Rand said.

"You defeated one of them though..."-Council member remarked.

"Only because i used a forbidden weave with the one power that most Aes Sedai didn't know of before Tarmon Gaidon!"-Rand replied while trying to spot the one who spoke.

"The Doostribar, i brought down with weaves of lightning, so while extremely dangerous-will likely be able to be brought down with conventional means..."-Rand continued.

"Though, as i've already stated, it would probably be best not to engage them either. Instead, seek shelter or escape."-Rand said.

"Will a retallitory attack be made against us for this?"-Jeordwyn Semaris asked.

"It's very possible, but in truth i do not know. However, confrontation with them, as all forces of darkness, is inevitable"-Rand replied.

The council members talked quietly among themselves for a change, Rand noted, before they continued their questioning and making accusations of him being reckless again.

* _And i still have to Travel to Tear and tell the High Lords/Ladies much the same as here*_ -Rand grumbled inwardly as he weathered the council members concerns, fears, and anger.

* * *

Although it's shorter than Chapter 2; ya get another chapter! I thought of combining the next chapter into this but then it would have been really long...

-If the jumping around was too much...idk what to tell ya

-Also, i know i skipped over that first confrontation with the Umbar there but it was more like a skirmish...the larger battle coming up will likely take up an entire chapter or two itself...

-Gandalf will be returning too, don't fret!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rand and the Ring: Chapter 4: The Battle for Illian**_

Essenia, Illian:

Barond Lamonos was loading cargo for trade in new and yet undiscovered ports of this world.

This world...it was hard to believe that they had been transported to another world, another realm. Shaking his head, Barond loaded the final crate and got ready to set sail when whistles and bells starting going off. The last time he'd heard them did be when the Forsaken attacked that night when they first arrived here.

Looking towards the city, he tried to spy the reason for alarm. Up from the docks, it appeared that a few hundred soldiers were marching towards him...

"What? Why they be heading towards..."-Barond started asking aloud before turning and looking towards the open water.  
There, he saw many ships, of many sizes and of differing designs. Possibly hundreds, it was a naval invasion, the likes of which were told from those who'd been in the cities where the Seanchan had invaded and consequently conquered.

He looked back to the soldiers making their way to the docks, then to his boat, then back at the incoming fleet of ships.

"I do be an unlucky man"-He said before deciding to try and make it as far from the shore-line as he could before the battle began.

The Corsair ships of Umbar launched smoking balls of fire towards the southern side of the city, in great, sweeping arcs. Homes and businesses crumbled to ruin and burned, people were tossed aside if they were unfortuanate enough to be close when a ball of fire hit.

Companions and defenders of Illian did their best to mitigate the destruction caused by the numerous ships but there were soo many...

Boulders and the very limited stock of dragons' eggs were hurled back at the invading ships, the dragons' eggs to devastating effect. Some troops organized evacuations of the civilians while others began barricading all but the main streets in preparation of an invading army.

After an hour or so however, it did not seem like they would be doing such, as they seemed intent to simply level the city from afar. The soldiers knew that this couldn't be the case however, as the enemy could not possibly have unlimited ammo to hurl at them. So they prepared and waited for the battle to come.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Essenia, Tear:

Rand had, after talking to the High Lords and Ladies of Tear, finally managed to have some 'free' time to just sit and relax in his chambers within the Stone of Tear. He was currently re-reading the Tales of Jain-Farstrider again. He couldn't help himself, especially now that he knew that, at least, some of his favourite childhood book's tales were actually true.

Someone was knocking on his door again...

"What's the emergency!"-Rand called out.

"Sorry, me Lord, but we've received an...emissary..."

* _Huh? I wonder what the deal is..._ *

Putting his book down, Rand sighed and walked over to the door. Opening it, he asked why the person couldn't wait.

"I understand, again i apologise lord Dragon, but this fellow is...odd"

"Explain"-Rand inquired of the man.

"It's difficult to explain sir...it seems he can use..."

"Ehem, use some kind of...'power' and says that he was sent here by his friend, Gandalf?".

"Right...very well, lead the way to him if you would please."-Rand said with a look behind him, already missing his chair and book.

Radagast waited patiently for the leader of these strange people. Gandalf had asked him to come here and talk with a young, red-haired lord of some kind.

He wanted to return to the woods and his animal friends as soon as he could...

The doors to the chamber opened, the man that brought him to this room was followed by, whom he suspected, was the very person he'd been waiting for.

"Hello sir, I...i'm the Dragon Reborn or Highest lord of Tear or King of Illian...or Ruler of Essenia...my name is Rand Al'Thor. Please call me Rand".

Radagast could sense that this boy was different...as if he was a 'Wizard' himself.

"Hello...Rand, i come with a message from Gandalf, though i must say that i do not care to be a messenger. Gandalf has requested your assistance in a matter of utmost importance. He would like you, and i as well i suppose...to meet him at Orthanc. There we will meet with Saruman the White and-"-Radagast was saying when Rand interrupted.

"Hold on, do you really expect me to just up and leave my nation, to somewhere i've never heard of, just because you asked?"-Rand said...in a bit of a huff.

"Already we go against everything to include you in our meeting, and yet..."

"Give me an actuall reason to go, other than it's 'important'"-Rand said.

Radagast stared hard at the boy, true, he wasn't much of a people person, but to decline going to a wizard council...

Radagast sighed.

* _I suppose the boy just doesn't have a clue about us...then again, most do not_ *

"I must say, over the past three thousand years that we've been here to help and assist Middle-Earth, you would be the first, out-side of our kind, to be invited to our council."-Radagast ended up saying in a serious manner.

"A reason to go...i'm still waiting. Also, don't assume im as young as i look."-Rand said, seemingly getting annoyed.

"Gandalf didn't say much, just that it was very important and that, in all likelyhood, you may be able to help us save this world"-Radagast said.

He suspected that Gandalf may have discovered the location of the 'Ring' but, he did not know for sure. Saying that it was to save this world was...more or less true.

"Gandalf also mentioned you had an ability to...create a portal of some kind that enables instant travel between cities?"-Radagast said, intrigued at the thought of the return trip taking less time than it should...especially since his friend, Gwaihir('the great eagle') had already left.

The 'boy' started laughing, after seemingly debating with himself...

"I already saved one world, what's one more?"-Rand said shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

* _'already saved one...what's one more?_ '*

Seeing the look on this old, long-bearded, brown-robed man; Rand figured he should say a bit more after that little outburst of his.

"Sir, i'm a walking prophesy of salvation from the forces of Shadow in the world i'm from."

"I've already battled and defeated the Dark One, the enemy of the Creator. And as the Creator's Champion i am fated to battle the forces of evil through-out every age that it arises to threaten the entire world."

"So, when you say important...i think that the entire world will be destroyed otherwise!"

The old man looked sceptical after initial widening of the eyes, though thats realy all Rand could go by as his features were all covered with hair.

Turning away from the old man that started to say something as he opened the door and motioned a guard to come inside.

"Who am i?"-Rand addressed the soldier.

The soldier seemed to get what he was asking...

"You are the Lord Dragon, Highest Lord of Tear, King of Illian. The one who was prophesised to save the world...and eventually did by defeating...the Dark One. You're our saviour, sire. Some think you are the Creator himself, clothed in flesh to save us, though, i prefer to think of you as the Creator's greatest warrior-"

"That's more than enough, slow down there man!"-Rand was just wanting the first half or so of what the man was saying...anything that linked him and the Creator together made him feel uncomfortable. Though the recent saying that he's the 'Creator's Champion' he had to admit, was a neat fit after the Last Battle and understandable. He knew that he wasn't some 'divine' being, just the chosen thread in the pattern to defend the Wheel in times of need.

One of his greatest problems before and after the Last Battle was that the Prophet, Masema, creating a religion around him in Ghealdan...it had created many problems for him since.

"At any rate...i'll need time to set things in order before we can head out. After i talk with the Lords and Ladies here, i'll need to go to Illian and do the same there. After that we can head out from there..."-Rand informed the, somewhat, startled-looking 'old man'.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Essenia Illian:

The rain of fire-balls had stopped falling from the sky several hours ago. The relief was short-lived however; as the newly arrived 'refugee's' seemed to rise up and attack the defending soldiers.

This caused a number of riots to occur within Illian. Though the Illian civilians should have known better, some of them did end up causing confusion, by joining the initial riots of the infiltrators, among the ranks of soldiers as they were the very people they were trying to protect.

The 'refugee's' were actually enemy soldiers in disguise, catching the defenders off-guard.

The following mayhem disorganized and disrupted their defensive formations to the point that most of the enemies coming off the ships were not harassed as they came ashore and formed ranks.

Any nearby civilians that were caught by the enemy were either killed or hauled off to the waiting ships to be used as slaves.

Every city-block that the enemy troops went through ended up in flames after quickly grabbing whatever, or whoever, they wanted.

In the main thoroughfare's large groups of soldiers battled in intense melee, typically with the defenders outnumbered as the enemy would usually retreat unless they held numerical superiority.

"For Illian and the Lord Dragon!"-was a regular cry of the defenders as they tried to hold back the enemy while, at the same time, being wary of anyone not garbed as a soldier.

All the while people ran about screaming and running past them, most to get away from the enemy while some were mixed in as the enemy. It was all a very hectic struggle to say the least.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Barond lamonos hid behind a crate, waiting for his chance to run again.

He'd learned his lesson about hiding in a building hours ago.

These invaders burned everything they passed after pillaging and dragging people away to their ships.

* _Those poor people_ *- Barond thought, mostly of the women that would most likely suffer rape.

As the last of the invading soldiers passed by, Barond ran out from his hiding spot and into the street to find another alley-way.

As he ran, he looked to the sides, seeing to the left; goods and people being carted off and several of which pointed at him and hollering something; to his right, a few soldiers had turned around at the shouts from the others to see him running.

* _Bloody Ashes_!*-Barond thought as he entered the alley-way that he could now see dead-ended at a brick wall.

Turning around, three soldiers stood at the entrance with cruel smiles, weapons at the ready.

"I do be one unlucky man"-Barond thought for, what he could only assume, the last time.

At that moment a whistle blew behind the three men, taking their attention off of him.

Taking the opportunity he launched himself at the invaders.

Jumping and kicking one backwards, then giving the next a solid right upper-cut, before grabbing the arm of the last that had turned to try and stab him.

He'd fought many times before, as most ship-bound people often did. Pirates and disagreements with others aboard the same vessel was fairly common. Repelling boarders and the occasional mutinies tended to give experience to veteran traders and sailors alike. If not, one would not last long on the open seas.

He wrestled with the invader, for what was likely only a minute or so, though it seemed much longer, before he was able to use his superior weight after getting on top of him on the ground and forcing the man's own blade into himself.

He was breathing heavily.

Looking to the sides to see why the others had not made a move towards him yet, he realized that his country-men were fighting a pitched battle against them in the street.

Grabbing the invaders blade, he left the mouth of the alley to join in the fray, for if they lost here...he'd likely die soon after.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Alright Radagast, i'm ready to head to Illian, are you?"-Rand asked the rhetorical question to the old man as he'd been very impatient...

Smiling, Rand embraced Saiden and wove the threads needed to create a Gateway to Illian.

While waiting for his 'Honor Guard' to go through, he watched the old man inspect his 'portal'.

This...Rand al'Thor was a bit of an enigma for Radagast. As soon as he'd asked that redundant question, he'd practically began glowing, followed by this portal opening.

As his troops marched through, something odd caught his attention, it sounded as if there was a feint scream on the wind, though there wasn't really any wind, followed by yelling...

Rand started to hear yelling at the other end of his Gateway.

Thinking that his 'Honor guards were arguing, once again, about who should be protecting him, he went and stepped through to the other side to end their petty squabble.

"How many times do i need to tell-"Rand was saying as he realised that what he thought was happening was simply not the case.

Signs of war was in the air.

Distant screaming and feint sounds of soldiers clashing could be heard outside...

"My lord! Illian is besieged!"-Rodrivar Tihera said running back towards him.

Noticing that everyone was through the Gateway, Rand dropped the weave.

"Then allow me to turn the tide Captain!"-Rand said as he mentally prepared himself to kill the invaders.

"Sir...it's a mess out there"-Rodrivar states carefully.

Walking out of the 'Travel-room' he went to the far end of the adjoining hallway to look through one of the arched openings to the view of the city.

The sounds of battle increased, though still feint, but it was the sight of half of the city on fire that caused him to nearly lose it.

Illian, even if they could put the current fires out now...would likely be a burnt ruin.

Radagast came up from the rear of the group to peer outside...he didn't seem to like what he saw either.

"My sincere condolences, Rand al'Thor"-Radagast said solemnly...and a bit aggressively?

"Captain"-Rand said in a cold, angry voice...

"Yes, what are your orders Lord Dragon!"-Rodrivar said, he knew that Rand would be fighting soon, he'd been there with him for years. Being Rand's body guards' leader more often than not

"I'm going to try to put as much of that fire out as i can...i need to be closer..."-Rand seemed distant by the end, as if talking in his sleep.

Before anyone could do anything to stop him, Rand jumped from the arched opening, only to land in the air somehow...and proceeded to run down an invisible ramp.

"Blood and ashes! After the Dragon, with me!"-Rodrivar yelled, running down the hallway further to find a set of stairs...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Barond couldn't believe his turn of luck! Out of nowhere an elite group of soldiers, Tairener's by the looks, had shown up to save the day-his at least...

It looked like they'd attack him till he gutted a man that tried to attack one of them. After that, the one he saved just nodded to him and they continued on their way down the street.

Apparently they were in a hurry, there sure weren't that many of them...then again, it was hard enough to march more than a company down a street.

He figured his best chance of survival would be to stay with them, at least for now.

After a while he found out why they were in such a hurry-they were the Lord Dragon's personal bodyguard! The king had finally returned and was somewhere in the streets...

The mass of water swirling that was crashing through and against buildings on one whole side of the street a ways off was the first thing he noticed before they reached him.

The second thing he saw were the mangled and dismembered corpses in a section of a destroyed street. The sight had turned his stomach as where the vets he followed merely grimaced-they'd seen the like before.

Upon reaching the same street where the suspended water crashed through the air, they found the King surrounded by a wide ring of Companions

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Rand was having a difficult time channeling flows of air to direct water through buildings around the edges of the burning inferno.

* _Why didn't i bring Callandor!_ *-He admonished himself. And though he could go back and get it...he couldn't bring himself to leave now that he was here.

The only good thing was that Illian was filled with channels that criss-crossed the city. If it had been Tear that burned...this would be impossible.

Drenching the un-burnt side of the streets, he moved block by block, hoping to save at least a portion of the city.

Now and again, he'd come across groups of invaders making their way towards him...they were quickly eliminated without mercy, nor the chance even to draw their weapons...

Throngs of screaming people had rushed about him, some had even tried to attack him...

* _wait, what happened to them?_ *

Finally, truly looking around himself he realized that Companions had found him at some point and had encircled him in a large opening-giving him room to do what he was doing-putting out the fire.

* _How long have they been there? How long have i been doing this?_ *

It didn't matter, he had to save the city from burning to the ground...

* _Why is it getting soo dark? Did i walk into a cloud of smoke?_ *

"We got you lord Dragon, rest now, we'll take care of the rest"-someone said as Rand drifted into sleep.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Demetre and Rodrivar discussed the incoming army coming in from the southern shores across from Illian.

"What do you recommend Rodrivar?"-Demetre Marcolin asked, defering to his Tairen counter-part for his strategic actions during the Last Battle.

"Consolidate our forces on the Western flank with a quick, diversionary force in the East."-Rodrivar stated

"It would be nice to get reinforcements from Tear, but with Lord al'Thor asleep, that doesn't seem to be an option anytime soon."-Rodrivar said sadly.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Ballin Elamri began to worry as his appointed meeting with his king had failed to take place. He understood that Rand al'Thor was generally busy but it'd been a week since he'd last seen him.

Usually, twice a week, al'Thor would show up and he'd give him the latest report on what he'd been doing in Gondor.

It troubled him greatly, to where he began imagining all sorts of terrible reasons for his king's absence...to the point that all the books of the lgreat library of Minu Tirith could no longer hold his interest.

"Sir Ballin, you seem very distraught since i last seen you, has something happened?"-Faramir asked as he entered the large room.

The two had a loose relationship from having similar interests in the lore contained within the books held here. Ballin had also shown an interest in the songs that Faramir knew too. Either one of them could often be found here when they had spare time.

"Aye, my king has failed to get my reports, lord Faramir..."-Ballin said sadly.

"I fear what reason it may do be. The king declared war with the Umbar after he learned of their slaving ways..."-Ballin told Faramir.

Faramir was somewhat startled at first, then relieved as it explained why the numbers of Haradrim had drastically declined in Ithilien.

"You fear something has happened...that something bad occurred in your homeland because of the lack of contact?"

"Do not worry friend, in time, i'm sure you'll see your king again..."-Faramir tried to console the depressed man.

"I do no worry about my king, it do be Illian i worry of."-Ballin informed the younger Faramir.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Push them back!"-a Companion shouted.

The Umbar had crossed the river and were currently pushing Illian's defenses back towards the charred remains of the southern side of Illian.

They had been fighting for a while now, but it seemed they were in slow retreat from the invaders...

Boom!

Six concussive blasts hit somewhere behind the enemy lines...

"Glory to the king! Kill the invaders!"

"Charge!"

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Rand woke up disoriented and confused...

"Wha...what happened...where am i?"

"You seemed to have passed out from using too many incantations..."-Radagast said somewhere nearby.

"Me lord! You're finally awake!"-Rand's personal attendant exclaimed.

Rand was tired...it was a distant and familiar feeling...he'd used too much of the one power and nearly burnt himself out.

A soldier nearby interrupted his thoughts-"My king, when and if you are able, we could sorely use reinforcements from Tear"

The soldier had spat out, speaking of calling for aid from a former rival nation.

"Report"-Rand said as he sat up, swaying slightly, as he messaged his forehead.

"The main invasion force from Umbar crossed over to our shores early this morning...they are pressing us back into the remains of south Illian"

"How long have i been out"-Rand asked

"Roughly a day and a half, sire"

Rand had a splitting headache...

* _A day or two while the attacks have increased? I_ -*-Rand was starting to admonish himself

(again)

when Radagast interrupted his thoughts of self-loathing.

"Rand al'Thor, i may be able to restore your vitality, but it will only last for a short time. Also, consequences could arise if you push yourself like you did last time. However-"-Radagast was saying...

"Do it"-Rand commanded.

* * *

So apparently...the rest of this...i was logged out when i went to save after editing...

(So F'ing frustrated!)

Soooooo, i'll add a part 2! and upload at a later date...

Ideas/suggestions are welcome btw...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rand and the Ring: Chapter 5: Illian's Counter-Offensive and Tear's visitor**_

Whatever it was that Radagast had done, worked.

All the fatigue that normally comes from over extending one's self in use of the one power, was gone. Rand decided to make full use of his renewed energy by using the one power directly in battle. Specifically, the weave 'Blossoms of Fire' on the rear of the enemy army.

Standing on high to look over the battlefield, that was slowly reaching the city, Rand looked for an open area near the enemy ranks. Finding a spot, and the poor man that occupied it, Rand-along with Marcolin and a few dozen Companions-made a very short 'Skimming'portal to appear behind the enemy lines, where it opened up -cutting the single guard in half, vertically.

The Companions would guard his back and flanks while he would try to decimate the enemy without hitting his own troops.

Six bars of fire less than the width of a large man's forearm, and about ten feet tall, these bars could then be made to explode to thirty feet across, incinerating and throwing enemies across the battlefield. "Blossoms of Fire" was the name of the weave...

Rand could've sworn that he'd heard someone say 'charge!' just before he sent out another 6 bars to explode.

(This weave is essentially creating bombs...in rapid succession, not unlike carpet-bombing)

Keeping to Radagast's words, Rand hoped he'd turned the tide enough before he, and the Companions, Skimmed back to safety in the city after unleashing a half-dozen waves of those devastating weaves.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Essenia, Illian, Tammaz Square, Great Hall of the Council: 8hrs later

"Yes, i'll be bringing around half of all the Defenders of Tear here in the next day or so"-Rand said in reply to something someone had said.

After Rand unleashed some effective fury, earlier that day, the enemy troops were routed and killed...except a few hundred or so that managed to flee with their ships. Though Rand had come to realize there were worse things than killing, he still didn't enjoy it...far from it. War was terrible, regardless of the situation or circumstance...

"Does anyone have any idea as to how many people they took away on their ships"-Rand was asking the 'Council of Nine' members that were currently in Illian.

"We suspect, several thousand at least..."-Spiron Narettin said with a grimace.

No one liked the thought of their people being taken as slaves...

"We'll need to get our people freed before they can be sold-off and brought, who knows where...suggestions?"-Rand asked

Simply 'Traveling' to the enemy nation with his armies wouldn't work...they'd likely turn the ships around and sail somewhere else...

"We have our own fleet of merchant ships we could use to go after them..."-Jeordwyn Semaris offerred.

"Okay, but they got a good 2 days head-start on us...how would we catch-up to them in time?-Rand asked

"And before you assume, i would need Ter'angreal, that i don't have, to manipulate the winds to our advantage"-Rand said as everyone was looking at him and he could clearly see their solution all over their faces.

No one could answer his question as several silent minutes passed.

"Could we, um, 'Travel' there with troops and block the routes in and out of the city?"-Gregorian den Lushenos offered.

"I thought of that as well, however, it is likely that they'd simply use their ships to flee..."-Rand said to the proposition by his 'Steward' when he was away.

"Okay, can anyone think of a way to easily and quickly block a port without ships or the one-power?"-Rand said, hoping a more...constructive discussion could be gained.

"Well...if we tied all of Essenia's fishing nets together and tying picks so that any ships passing over would get stuck. Then anchored them with boulders, we would effectively block the straits of Umbar?"-Eliris Mancuri offered.

"It could work..."-Marac den Norvin said in a contemplative matter.

"We'd have to set sail for all available fishing vessels with all the netting that can be found. Also-"

Rand sat and listened to the Council members formulate a plan to get their people back. He himself would merely open the Gateway to get people in and out...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Near the Shire:

Upon returning to the Shire, Gandalf immediately went to Frodo and confirmed his suspicions by throwing the Ring into Frodo's hearth fire, which revealed, in Black Speech, the inscription upon the ring.

Gandalf then told a dumbfounded Frodo about the One Ring and its history, and how Sauron would seek to regain Frodo to go to Rivendell with the ring, Gandalf told him to make arrangements to leave the Shire quietly.

Leaving a note for Frodo with Barliman Butterbur, an inn-keeper in Bree, Gandalf left for Isengard to speak with Saruman. Once there, however, Gandalf discovered that Saruman wanted the One Ring to himself and declared himself Saruman of Many Colours.

He tried to convince Gandalf to either join with him in service to Sauron, so that they could eventually control the Dark Lord and thus achieve good ends, though through evil means, or to help him find the One Ring so they could take power from Sauron. Gandalf refused, and was held prisoner at the top of the tower Orthanc.

After spending a while as Saruman's prisoner, Gandalf was eventually rescued by Gwaihir the Eagle, who had previously been coming from the land known as Tear. Gandalf humbly asked, after giving thanks for the rescue, if it would be possible to return there once again. Gwaihir grudgingly accepted Gandalf's request, considering the situation, but also made Gandalf promise to uphold a favor in the future.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Essenia, Tear, Hall of the Stone: several days later;

This had not been the welcome Gandalf had in mind. Then again, from what he'd been informed, the city of Illian had been besieged and they were currently initiating a counter attack against the Umbar. None of the people he'd asked knew when Rand Al'Thor would return and simply told him to wait, all the while giving him cold stares.

They didn't trust him at all. No, but they did grant him an 'emissary' position of sorts at least.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Enter"-Gandalf replied to the knocking on his quaters' door.

"Sir Gandalf, High Lady Fionnda Annariz, has requested your presence"-the man said with a bow.

"Lead the way, if you would"-Gandalf said in response.

Gandalf didn't know why a noble of this nation wanted to see him, but he was intrigued none-the-less at the chance to learn more of these people. They walked through several corridors and a few flights of stairs before coming to a large, intimidating, set of doors.

A vast Hall stretched before him as the doors were opened and his name was announced. At the far end a small group of people, only a few of which were actually seated, asked for him to join them. Taking a seat, Gandalf asked to the purpose of the meeting...

"Sir Gandalf, I hear you wished to speak with the Lord Dragon, may i inquire as to why?"-The High Lady Fionnda asked.

"Well, there will be a meeting taking place soon that may very well determine the fate of middle earth-"-Gandalf said but at the confused looks to 'middle-earth', decided an explanation was in order.

"Ah, middle-earth...hmmm, i guess you could call it the entire landmass that we reside on, where the borders of middle-earth are that of the vast oceans on all its coastlines."-Gandalf explained.

"I see, understood, continue if you would please"-Fionnda replied, nodding as she said so.

"Figuring that your nation is one of the most powerful, and that young Al'Thor may be able to contribute in the discussions, i've decided to ask him to join as well."-Gandalf said, not really knowing what to say. He didn't honestly know if this Fionnda Annariz was trustworthy or not after all.

"And when will this meeting be taking place?"-Fionnda asked before taking a sip of what Gandalf guessed was wine.

"I'm not too sure at the moment, however...if everyone arrives within a reasonable time, then roughly 3 weeks?"-Gandalf said in contemplation as he ran his hand through his beard in a thoughtful gesture.

"Considering what has happened to Illian, the Lord Dragon may be away for some time yet..."-Fionnda said.

"What exactly did happen? I've only heard that it was besieged..."-Gandalf said, wanting to know more about their situation.

"Well, from what i know of our last meeting with Rand Al Thor a few days ago; The Umbar laid siege to the city of Illian and only half was burnt to the ground thanks to the Lord Dragon's efforts to save it. He also was able to turn the battle in favor of the defenders, thanks to a...Radagast? Yes i think that was the name, Radagast was able to help the Lord Dragon somehow but he didn't say how."-Fionnda was saying.

"Radagast? My cousin is still in the nation?"-Gandalf interrupted, surprised that Radagast was still here and not on his way back already.

"So he's your cousin huh? Hmmm, well, yes, to the best of my knowledge though it is a few days old..."-Fionnda replied, a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"Ahem, continuing on; The Lord Dragon came here after the city of Illian was secured and the invaders were turned back. He held a meeting with us and left the next day with around half of Tear's military. I've heard nothing since then..."-Fionnda finished.

"Hmmmm, that is troubling to here, i'm sorry for the people of Illian"-Gandalf said sadly.

"Indeed, Illian is about the same size as Tear after all"-Fionnda said, momentarily imagining her city in flames...

"Let us speak no more of such heavy thoughts me Lady, tell me about your people and the world you come from"-Gandalf said, truly curious to learn more about these people...

Fionnda smiled, "Only if you tell me about this world, Sir Gandalf..."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Umbar, City of Corsairs

Rand stood on a balcony of some kind of palace within the city of Corsairs. The past few days they'd managed to take not only the 'Havens of Umbar' but this city as well. The plan with the nets had worked, for the most part, and they were currently in process of rounding up their people, freeing slaves, and dealing with the remaining pockets of resistance.

The 'Havens of Umbar' turned out to be a hard fought battle with all its fortifications, not to mention the...people there who had used some form of the One Power against them. After dealing with them and the largest fortifications however, they'd taken the fortified harbor in short order. Those 'sorcerer's' as they were called were dangerous if they were to group together. Not as dangerous as a full Aes Sedai, a step below perhaps, but they were eventually defeated after he'd started launching 'death-gates' at them...

"Lord Dragon, the city is ours! The last of the remaining resistance is on the run into the countryside..."

"Good to hear, Demetre"

"Casualties?"-Rand asked, dreading the answer...

"Uhh, i, umm"

"Answer me Marcolin!"-Rand yelled, everyone knew how he was now. He hated that people would die because of his actions.

"Since the start of the 'Havens', where most of our losses were, we're guessing somewhere between 10,000 and 15,000"-Demetre said in a low voice.

"Combined with how many losses in Illian?"-Rand said glumily.

"Including civilians? Upwards of 35,000 my king"-Demetre said sadly.

"And all because i lost it when i first met with these people..."-Rand said quietly.

"It would have happened eventually...from occasional raids and kidnappings, to the eventual battles"

"I think, that overall, this may have been the best way. This could have gone on for years if you hadn't declared war"

"Still, thousands died because of my actions...again"-Rand said, the last word barely a whisper.

"Sire, if the soldiers hadn't been through that hell of Tarmon Gaidon, we'd likely have lost a lot more troops".

"With Illian the way it is at present, annexing these two cities will help a lot with trade and the rebuilding of Illian."

"That's true i suppose..."-Rand said, trailing off.

"Lord Al'Thor, i recommend you take a break from this and see whats going on in Tear...or perhaps head to Gondor since your behind in getting reports there."-Marcolin offered to his king, wanting him to take a break from everything.

(!)

"I completely forgot about the reports!"-Rand exclaimed

"I wonder what Ballin Elamri has been up to in the past couple weeks?"-Rand asked, curious at what that ingenious merchant had managed to do since he'd last seen him.

"Why not go and find out sir? Though you may want to go to Tear first and tell them of our current situation..."-Demetre Marcolin advised.

"Thanks, Demetre, i'll do that since its past the appointed meeting time anyways so i'll go to Gondor tomorrow"-Rand said.

"I hope to see you soon, and in better spirits, me Lord"-Demetre said with a bow as Rand opened a portal and stepped through...

"...me too..."-Rand said quietly as the portal closed behind him as he Skimmed back to Tear.

* * *

A/N

I know this chapter is a bit on the shorter side, but i'm going to be focusing more on this than others for a while.

-Also, towards the end i realized that i've screwed up the timeline a bit...I guess that's okay since it's going to change a lot anyway. Especially since Rand has basically taken out the 'Evil Men' part of the equation in the battle for Middle-Earth. So, in this regard, Gondor's military will not be spread as thin in the eventual battle...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rand and the Ring: Chapter 6: Annexation**_

Essenia, Tear:

Exiting the Skimming portal, in the room set aside specifically for this purpose, Rand left the chamber. Nodding to the Defenders guarding the door to the room, he began making his way to his personal chambers. Perhaps he could sneak some reading in before meeting the High Lords and Ladies of Tear.

Irritated, Rand put the book down since he;d been staring at the same page for at least an hour now.

Thoughts of Illian and current situation in the land of Umbar were constantly dragging his mood down.

*I've basically conquered and annexed an entire nation, ultimately because i didn't like one particular aspect of their's...*

*Then there's that old man Gandalf and the issues he added...*

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Yes?"

(muffled)

"My lord, the High Lords and Ladies are waiting for you..."

"Understood, i'll be there shortly"

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"So, how then shall this...Umbar province be governed?" -High Lord Tolmeran asked, clearly eager for the chance of governing it himself.

"While there is nothing set in stone yet and the likely animosity of Illianers towards the people of Umbar, I was thinking that a few of you could work together in joint-effort to manage Umbar. This would include the administration, a re-working of it's laws, and the rebuilding efforts...mostly in regard to it's 2 main port-cities."-Rand explained to the gathered noble's.

"So who of us do you have in mind lord Dragon?"-Darlin Sisnera asked, curious. After all, selecting a few of them that didn't get along with each other could be counter-productive after all.

"Off the top of my head i think that: you yourself since i can trust your judgement to rule in my stead, lord Torean here since i believe he would be of great help in the administration and rebuilding efforts, and then lady Fionnda for her inquisitive nature."-Rand expounded his thoughts on the matter.

"Though, to be honest, i'm unaware of how well you three would work together, so i want all of you to discuss amungst yourselves on which three should be the ones to venture out on this endeavor."-Rand finished.

"How long do we have before we must decide?"-lord Hearne asked.

"I'll be heading back to 'City of Corsairs' sometime tomorrow after visiting Minus Tirith in Gondor. So sometime tomorrow evening"-Rand said in answer to Hearne's question.

"The two main cities and ports of Umbar: the 'Havens of Umbar' and the 'City of Corsairs'...i'd like to rename them too..."-Rand began, eliciting some eyebrow raising from the high lords and ladies around him.

"...Havens of Umbar-i was thinking it could simply be called "Havens" and City of Corsairs- "Umbra" as it acts as the capital city of Umbar. Though Umbar in and of itself, as a nation, will soon become a memory as it is absorbed into our nation of Essenia."-Rand said, giving renaming suggestions. There were mixed reactions but no one seemed to find any of those names particularly bad.

"Though, to be completely honest here, the interior of the Umbar lands are largely unknown. Consisting of wastelands and vast deserts. So we will have to expand into them and discover what lies within those regions as well. One of my biggest fears is that it may be like the 'Aeil Waste' but with inhabitants that are even more...violent"-Rand said, then remembered something from a reporting scouting party some time back.

"Oh, i just remembered something. It seems there is a large city of some kind that the Border-road leads to travelling southward on it, but may be directly east of...Umbra"-Rand announced with a smile as he said 'Umbra'.

"Has there been any contact made?"-lady Rosana and lord Astoril said in unison, causing them to look at each other in surprise for a moment.

"Not that i'm aware of, but that should be rectified as soon as possible since they will be a neighbor...or potentially, another city of Umbar. Though, from what i can remember from the report, the architecture was different than the two port cities...though that isn't necessarily definitive of the city's ties to any land in any case."-Rand said, now wondering about their new south-eastern borders and just how clueless they were about that region.

(sigh's loudly)

"We should probably increase our recruitment for the military of Essenia or just start a draft."-Darlin Sisnera suddenly suggested, causing gasps and the starts of others to begin arguing against it.

"I realize the problems of doing such would cause, however, do you all not realize that our borders have also just doubled? And that we have no idea where all those borders are, nor what lies beyond them?"-Darlin continued after others started to get into heated debate on the matter.

"Sisnera is right i believe. We now have a vast, unsecured border, that an unknown enemy army could cross at any time. In reality, the only border we actually have guarded, is along the road to the north and the mountain range beyond that contains forces akin to that of the Shadow from our world."-Rand said, which had a calming affect on the assembled high noble's in the room.

They didn't like the truth of Rand's statement, nor Sisnera's, but they did know it was the truth and they recognized the problem in it. Another invasion could happen at any time and they would not be prepared for it. They were also unaware of what lies outside their nations borders. They were, in fact, ignorant of this world and it's peoples'.

Rubbing his temples with his hands at a growing headache, he said-"I haven't gotten any sleep in a couple days so i'm going to leave the discussions up to you all. We'll reconvene tomorrow eve after Supper."

Rand stood and promptly left, nursing his headache as he returned to his bedchambers...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Gondor, Minus Tirith:

Ballin Elamri had grown considerably more worried over the past couple of weeks without contact from his King and his homeland.

If Rand Al'Thor didn't have time to come himself, couldn't he have simply sent someone here in his stead?

But no one had come...

The one thing that was good in all of this was his business ventures that he'd started, now expanding after nearly a month of being 'open for business'.

Elamri had made a lucrative business in trade and manufacture of goods, specifically in the area of furs and leathers as his people could make better and in less time than those in these lands could.

Though not the only lucrative avenue he'd found, it was certainly the largest so far, though that would likely change in the future as more trade-shops opened for business.

Everyday for weeks he sat near the assigned location near the city without reason it likely seemed to those that saw him sitting there. What was this rich foreigner doing, sitting in the same spot, outside the city, at the same time and days each week?

He sat there, deep in thought, occasionally glancing at the random passerby that looked to him in a curious manner from time to time. Currently, several people nearby had surprised looks on their faces and pointed at him, saying things he couldn't make out. What was so 'gawk-worthy' of him sitting here by himself anyway?

"Hey there Ballin Elamri! Long-time no see eh?"-Rand said from behind him, causing the poor man to jump up and fall on his face as a result...

"Me, My Lord!"-Elamri said in surprised excitement as he got back up off the ground, looking embarrassed.

"Why have you no appeared for so long?"-Elamri asked, worried. To which a dark look passed across his king's features.

"Illian was invaded and then we launched a counter-attack after the siege."-Rand said, in a voice that gave Elamri shivers down his spine.

"We conquered the nation of Umbar as a result and Essenia's borders are now nearly doubled after it's annexation...there is much to do and my time here is relatively short."-Rand informed him.

"I, i see...understood my king."-Elamri said as he bowed.

"I would like you to gather all your reports and anything else of note while i meet with Denethor concerning this recent development"-Rand said to the man as he began walking towards the city.

"I will do so at once sire! Should i then meet with you again at the top of the city in the Citadel then?"-Elamri asked.

"Yes, that would be fine."-Rand said.

At this point, Elamri finally noticed his king's escort of Defenders making a ring-formation around them. He guessed there were a mere 2 dozen or so soldiers present. Hardly a true escort that his king deserved, but then again, his king could very well destroy an army all by himself if it came to that.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Rand was growing increasingly certain that Denethor was indeed insane. The 'Steward of Gondor' was even more hostile than the last time he met him and he'd just finished telling him that he'd essentially stopped the greatest source of raids and attacks on Denethor's southern borders!

"Are we next then! Are you so hungry for power or-"-Denethor was saying when Rand interrupted him...

"I'm done here, i just thought you should know why ~Your~ border's are now more secure."-Rand said before turning on his heel to walk out. But, as he did so, he felt a sudden surge of...evil emanate from above the throne that he assumed was the top of the tower. The 'flare of evil' gave him pause as he stared in it's direction.

Denethor, for his part, noticed his reaction and realized he must have sensed the Palantiri, as he himself looked upwards in its direction.

"Denethor the second, you hold something or someone of great evil close at hand, beware of it or whoever is the source of evil for i believe this is corrupting your mind."-Rand said before walking out, ignoring whatever ravings the Steward uttered in response.

Outside the Citadel, Rand found Elamri waiting with an armful of scrolls and papers, to which he smiled wryly.

"Hopefully i can find the time to read so much!"-Rand half-joked to his experienced merchant turned diplomat.

From the side, a man came walking up, putting everyone except Elamri on edge...

"Hello there, i presume that you must be Sir Ballin Elamri's king that he talks about so much."

Raising his eyebrow towards the paper-burdened man before turning back to the approaching man Rand replied-"i suppose at that i am, and who are you by the way?"-he asked.

"Please excuse me, i am Denethor II youngest son, Faramir and Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien, pleasure to meet you."-Faramir said, giving a small bow as he did so.

"Hmmm, greetings Faramir. This may be sudden and rather rude, but, has your father become...lets say, 'darker' recently?"-Rand suddenly asked.

Faramir's eyes narrowed and his outward mood obviously took a down-turn.

"What causes you to ask such a thing?"-Faramir asked, growing somewhat aprehensive.

"Because your father seems to be...well, to be honest, mad. More so than the last time i was here. Also, just before i walked out here, i sensed a flare-up of great evil coming from the top of the tower."-Rand said.

"Well, mother did die not too long ago...though you are right, it does seem to be that he grows more agitated by the day. As for this 'evil' you...'sensed', i assume you might mean...a Palantir...?"-Faramir said, though the Palantir bit he was unsure of, it was only a hunch of his after all.

"Palantir?"-Rand asked confused.

"Yes, although i can only speculate as that being the cause...for i really can't say. Though i can say that the Palantir are extremely rare and can allow someone to see things from great, far-away, distances. They look like black, spherical, smooth balls if i remember the description correctly..."-Faramir said, now wondering himself with growing concern for his father.

Needless to say, Rand was intrigued...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Essenia, Tear:

Gandalf was growing more and more agitated at the response he got from Rand Al'Thor; "i'll think about it".

His meeting with him had encompassed all but an hour's worth of time and he'd been roughly dismissed.

He started re-thinking the reasons why he came here instead of returning to Bree and began to find them lacking...

If he switched places with Al'Thor, would he give himself the time for an audience that the boy did? Considering what recently happened to these people...no, he would have simply ignored the old man that wished to speak with him completely. In that light, he gave the boy credit.

Still, he could feel that time was slipping by as he sat and waited, thinking of what all else he could be doing. Though, it was likely only because he was sitting around doing nothing that he was probably thinking such in the first place.

Sighing his frustrations away, he picked up a book out of a nearby stack and began reading...

*What an interesting and tragic history these people have...*-Gandalf thought to himself as he began thumbing through a book about the war known as 'Tarmon Gaidon'.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Essenia, Umbra:

Rand was still going over Elamri's reports while, in the great palace of Umbra, when the disgruntled High Lords and Lady entered. Likely to complain some more about all the problems he'd caused.

As if he lived only to cause them problems!

Sighing, again, he put the current report down and said-"What is it this time? We've been here for only two days and this is the third time today that you have all come here together...I'm starting to think none of you are capable of your current task..."

"Lord Dragon, members of the Council of Nine are interfering with our work. They are making demands that are rather oppressive towards the people here..."-Sisnera began.

"Of course they are! That's the whole point of giving you three the authority on matters in regards to this region!"-Rand said, louder than he intended, annoyed that they once again came to him with complaints about their counter-parts. True, they were ancient rivals and enemies...more so, they were even more ancient allies. Things would be so much easier if they would just 'get along'!

"What is it this time?"-Rand asked in annoyance.

"They are...requesting that the citizens here relinquish their homes to those in Illian whom have lost theirs in the 'Fires of Illian' as they are starting to call it."-Sisnera answered, unsure of what Rand would do, given his agitated state.

"I'd like to say; 'quit being so lazy and rebuild', but i don't think that'd turn out so well..."-Rand said, frustrated.

"Probably not"-Sisnera and the other's agreed, nodding their heads.

"Let's all gather in the Hall of Councilor's again and discuss this..."-Rand announced, striding out of the room.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Bree:

Frodo-"Sam, he'll be here, he will come"

...

"What's that?"-Merry said in wonder as Pippin sat down at the table.

"This my friend, is a pint"-Pippin said

"It comes in pints!?"-Merry exclaimed

...

"I'm getting one!"-Merry said as he stood and left the table.

"You've got a whole half already!"-Sam exclaimed.

...

"That fellow has done nothin' but stare at us since we arrived"-Sam points out to Frodo.

...

"Excuse me"-Frodo said as he stopped a server as he walked by.

"That man in the corner, who is he?"-Frodo asked.

"He's one of them Ranger's, dangerous folk...around here, he's known as Strider"-the server said before walking away.

...

"Strider..."-Frodo mumbles to himself.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Gondor, Losarnach, Pelargir:

Captain Faenoryes didn't know what had happened but he'd definately noticed a change in the Tairens' across the river.

Until recently, a group would occasionally make their way over the river and have a friendly chat...more often than not, looking for good drink. Other than that they would discuss things that were relevant militarily wise.

They'd share information on the Uruks that were spotted or movements of ships seen from the shore and what they looked like in architectural terms and the lands they may be from or going to.

Then, about 2 or 3 weeks ago, everything had changed.

The occasional group of visiting soldiers stopped. The numbers of troops across the river dropped down to the occasional scout, or their equivalent at least.

The Tairen presence had dropped down to negligible levels.

* _Something serious must have happened_ *-Faenoryes thought to himself, though he was sure many of the men under his command were thinking much the same.

With no contact from their new ally across the river, Faenoryes decided to take a detachment over to Tear to find out what had caused the recent decrease in activity...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Rand and the Ring: Chapter 7: News of Umbar, Meeting Elrond of Rivendell_**

Essenia, Tear:

As Captain Faenoryes was lead through the gigantic fortress these people called 'the Stone of Tear', he couldn't but marvel at the sheer size of the imposing structure.

He'd asked questions about it and received varying answers;

a) How old was it?-Around 3,000 years!  
b) How long did it take to build?-No straight answer, varied depending on whom he asked.  
c) How did they manage to build such a monolithic structure?-By using the 'One Power' and 'hard work'.

Their use of the 'One Power' seemed to be a point of conversation none wanted to talk about, though, considering that it must be how they refer to as 'sorcery', they didn't like to talk about. On that point, Faenoryes could understand to a mutual degree.

"Sir Rodrivar Tihera, by whom is everyone referring to as 'Scum' and 'Bastards' anyway?"-Faenoryes asked after a while.

Faenoryes could almost hear the grimace form over his features though he walked behind him and therefore wasn't able to see his facial expressions.

"The people...no, Pirates and Slavers of Umbar, whom i believe your people refer to as: Evil Men and Haradrim, attacked Illian and burned a good half of the city to the ground before being repulsed. Then there's the fact that they took our people as slaves!"

"This may be...wrong of me to say, but, i believe that if Tear here had been burned, there likely wouldn't be much left standing other than the Stone we're currently in."-Rodrivar said.

First Captain of the Defenders, Rodrivar Tihera, felt a kinship or familiarity with Captain Faenoryes. They both commanded soldiers and were both recognized as Captains...though Rodrivar didn't know what the actual significance of being a 'Captain' was in Gondor.

"So Umbar invaded your people a few weeks ago?"-Faenoryes said, mostly to himself but was overheard none-the-less.

"Yes and No"-Rodrivar began, "Hmmm, i'll explain this first so you may better understand..."

"Essenia is what all our people unite under, true. But under that banner, Lies the two former and separate lands of Tear, ourselves, and Illian. Until a few years ago we had been rival countries."

"Then the Lord Dragon came and we both ended up having him as our King. Essenia came about after he revealed to us that we had both once been a nation called that, so now we once again take up the identity of Essenia for the first time in 2,000 to 3,000 years..."-Rodrivar explained to the younger Captain.

"That is rather incredible, how have you managed to cooperate with your former rivals, even if you now know that you were all of one people at one time?"-Faenoryes asked, curious. After all, being enlightened in this matter could help unify and solidify it's own peoples and lands.

"Having the same king helps."-Rodrivar said with a small smile.

"A good point to make in that regard however is this: We are no longer in our world, we are now in an unknown world that seems to be going towards its own 'Tarmon Gaidon'"-Rodrivar continued.

"Our very lands themselves have changed along with the world."

"For instance: The coastline that runs along the Poros river as you call it, that used to be mountains but is now coastline."-Rodrivar finished saying, allowing the younger man insight to their own problems.

"I see, i don't know how, or even if, my own nation would be able to cope as well as you seemed to have done."-Faenoryes admitted.

"Our biggest issue, other than other countries, is the land itself. Our fertile lands are now gone, mostly replaced by desert. Though, that is changing thanks to Lord Al'Thor's quick action to create Canals so that we can continue to grow food."

"We hope to create a water-course, or a river of a size where ships can travel along too. "

"There's also the matter of very little vegetation, so woodworking is at an all time low since trees have become so rare and expensive to import."-Rodrivar further explained the issues his nation was currently facing, though said nothing yet about the annexation of Umbar as he was unsure what the younger would think of that.

'Clak, 'Clak', 'Clak'...'Clak', 'Clak'...'Clak', 'Clak'!

* _What is that noise?_ *-Faenoryes wondered as they approached a doorway...

"Sounds as though our king is exorcising..."-Rodrivar seemed to chuckle as he opened the doors...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Rand was enjoying his time sparring immensely. He'd been too busy to do this, no, that wasn't quite right...he'd been too fatigued, mentally, with all that was going on lately.

His 3 remaining adversaries, out of 5, circled around and positioned themselves so he had to keep turning in a circle in order to see them all. Though he didn't technically have to see them to know what they did...

He'd trained blindfolded before...

So sight wasn't everything, it just helped...a lot.

Scar-face to the left and slightly behind him made his move, lunging toward him at the same time baldy in front did, as the last man to his right approached more cautiously...a returning sparring opponent.

Rand smiled at the slower man to his right as he dealt with the other two:

Scar-face got 'Ribbon in the Air' to his face. Continuing the motion from his momentum, Rand took on Baldy.

Baldy tried using 'Rain in the Wind' but was too slow to complete it.

Rand attacked with 'Twisting the Wind' after twisting his body and slightly ducking in response to his opponent's poor choice of form and hit him with three successive blows, extremely fast;

1st) was his face, causing him to lose balance.  
2nd) was the back of his legs, starting a backward flip.  
3rd) was a slash downward as he fell, a real sword would likely have cut him in two.

The last man proved to be made of sterner stuff Rand realized...perhaps it was because he'd been on the receiving end of his practice sword before?

The man used 'Reaping the Barley', a generally good move, though somewhat slow and obvious.

Rolling backwards, Rand avoided the man's attack and retaliated with 'Leopard's Caress', to which the man countered with the appropriate 'Folding the Air'.

Rand was barely able to keep his practice sword in his hands, much to the man's surprise, as evidenced by his raised eyebrows and shocked expression that quickly seemed to sour.

Regardless of what the man thought, Rand countered the surprised man by using 'The Cyclone Rages'.

Though the technique was mostly used defensively against multiple opponents, against a single surprised opponent, it could be devastating.

As the man fell on his back, clapping could be heard behind him...he offered his hand to the man that had just fallen, "Nice try...?"

"Bryant Aliodan, my Lord"-the man said, taking his hand.

"Well, Bryant, could i ask you to try again tomorrow or the day after if i have time?"-Rand asked

"If it would please you, of course sire"-Bryant said, bowing.

"This man receives 2 extra gold crowns!"-Rand announced for the man's effort and as a motivation to return, he hoped.

"My lord? How did you manage to hold onto your sword earlier? My counter was nigh perfect and yet...?"-Bryant asked, confused.

Smiling, Rand said-"Because you weren't going all out against me...if you had swung with full force, i would have lost my weapon".

Bryant smiled, "I shall endeavor to try harder next time then my lord." he said bowing to Rand and walking away.

Turning to the clapping, Rand noticed a familiar man in Gondor armor...

* _What was his name again?_ *-Rand asked himself.

"You got lucky Al'Thor"-Rodrivar said.

"Indeed i did, Captain"-Rand nodded in the affirmative and with a small smile in embarrassment. He had the title of 'Blade-master' after all, and losing in such a reckless way could tarnish that reputation for more than just himself.

"That was quite impressive, your highness"-Faenoryes said, praising Rand defeat 5 men by himself, though he did enter as the first two were hitting the ground.

"I was reckless...i'm sorry, but i forgot your name..."-Rand said, scratching the back of his head.

"Faenoryes, Knight-Captain of Gondor...We met back when the Uruks attacked?"-Faenoryes said.

"Ah, yes, how are things?"-Rand asked, opening a dialogue to begin learning why he was here now, and fearing the possibilities.

"Well, in short, i noticed the lack of Tairens patrolling your side of the river and came to investigate."-Faenoryes smiled as he said the next-"Besides, since your arrival here, my job has become so easy that it's become trivial. In fact i may just get transferred to the Northern or Western borders"-Faenoryes said, though by the end his smile had turned into a small scowl.

"Is that a such a bad thing?"-Rand asked, curious about such regions he'd had no contact with yet.

Rodrivar was also curious, going by his posture and seemingly sudden interest from the scrutiny he began conveying of the man.

"Honestly i'm not too sure. Our ally nation on our north and western borders, Rohan, have been unusually...hostile and distant. Then there's the Orcs of mountains and Mordor itself. I've even heard rumor of even more orcs massing beyond Rohan further to the West."-Faenoryes said, troubled.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Essenia, Harad(Border) Road, Refugee Camp:

Lukas Zarench had finally made it. The first sign of settlement by these unknown peoples. He'd been traveling for some time now, angling his way south and west till finally reaching the Harad Road and then crossing the Harnen River.

At the Harnen Crossing he had his first glimpse of these people, or at least of it's military anyway. The armor was different than those he knew of or had seen before but not in any drastic way. They were well organised and generally hostile to outsiders, though he didn't know why.

The soldiers had directed him to keep moving west along the road, as they did with everyone else, some with obvious contempt.

Making his way into the small village, or camp, he began asking directions to the nearest town or city.

This didn't go to well for him, he'd been met with hostility and a general sense that he was unwelcome.

Regardless, he pushed on, eventually coming to learn of the cities of these peoples by overhearing drunk soldiers talk about them. He learned a few things:

1) The nearest city, Illian, had recently been attacked, partially by soldiers disguised as refugees, which explained a few things.

2) The largest western city, Tear, was something of a rival to the Illianers and would likely be more welcoming of foreigners.

3) The cities, were named after their countries...or it might have been the other way around, had united into a single nation called Essenia. This bit had taken a while to learn, talk of Tear and Illian becoming one as Essenia.

4) Essenia was ruled by a King, something about a Dragon, of all things, who was apparently revered by the people of this land.

5) This 'king' was some kind of sorceror, if, by the incredible feats and stories he heard, were true.

This last point, inspired or motivated him to seek this individual out and speak to him on behalf of his masters', generally known as the 'Blue Wizards'. He hoped, that because of this, he would speak to him.

The only remaining problem now was finding him...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Near Harad, Aurokon:

"My Lord, Umbar has fallen to an unknown people that seem to have taken up residence in the lands of Harondor".

"Oh? And how do we know of this?"-The Lord of Near Harad asked.

"Sir, many people are fleeing the lands of Umbar and are entering our city, some even continue to flee south or east..."

"Do we have any descriptions of these invaders? Their tactics, numbers...culture?"-The Lord of Near Harad inquired of his pathetic weasel of an informant.

"The testimony of the refugee's vary my lord, but some relative information has been gathered, yes."

"Ehm."

"During the initial siege of the 'Havens of Umbar', the enemy lost many ships. Large numbers of troops however seemed to appear from no where, as if stepping out from the air itself."

"The following battle for the City of Corsairs was more...traditional, excluding reports of men appearing suddenly near the roads going in and out of the city."

"There is a rough estimate that the unknown enemy lost around 10,000 men, the total number of enemies are unknown as they continually appeared from nowhere, without end."

"Lastly, it would seem that a great and powerful sorceror leads them..."-the informant finished, bowing to the Lord.

"Hmmm, interesting...but also very troubling"-The Lord of Near Harad said as he scratched the stubble on his chin in thought.

* _A powerful sorcerer and an unknown amount of soldiers that can step out of the air itself...this is troubling indeed_.*

"Gather the Council, tell them that Umbar has fallen"-The Lord of Near Harad announced.

"As you wish, at once sire"-the frail man said, bowing and backing away as he did so...

* _Is it Lord Sauron? Has he come to punish us for our squabbles? A great sorcerer...hmmmm_ *

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Far Harad, Karna:

The Lord of Karna was very displeased with the numbers of pirates and other scum of Umbar that began flooding their city the past 2 days.

Reports of invaders and the conquest of Umbar troubled him greatly.

He cared not, for surely, the great and powerful Lord Sauron would retaliate against these invaders.

The biggest question was what to do with the wretches that were filling his city?

* _Sell them to the Khund slave-farms?_ *

* _Make them fight in the arena's of death?_ *

* _Just simply kill them and use them as food for our beasts?_ *-he quietly laughed to himself as he thought about that last idea.

* _Honor-less pirate scum, they should have known better than to come into MY CITY with their stink!_ *

Standing, the Lord of Karna decided to go with all his ideas on what to do with the refugees of Umbar that were continuously entering his city...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Unknown location:

Rand had finally given in to Gandalf's plea's to head to the North-west of Middle-earth.

They spent the last few days Skimming from one area to the next.

Gandalf would explain the area and try to convey just how far said area was away.

At the moment, Gandalf was explaining a place called Rivendell. A beautiful town, in the mountains, with many waterfalls...located near a major water-way.

"Okay, okay, let's give it a try then."-Rand said, doubtful of further descriptions were necessary.

Opening a Skimming portal and making a platform for everyone to stand on, he would try this one more time before calling it a day...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Misty Mountains, Rivendell:

Elrond was growing impatient, waiting for Gandalf to arrive. Also, Gandalf nor any of his Istari brethren had come to the council he had called.

Worry, he was deeply troubled by the lack of contact by the Istari, Gandalf in particular.

There was also, though troubling regardless, the 8 of the 9 ring-wraiths that were after Frodo and his friends. Well, more specifically, the One Ring he supposed.

He sat on a veranda, overlooking the natural beauty of his home for the past 3,000 years or so, when he noticed something odd...

The air shimmered and then split, opening into a portal of some kind.

Standing up in shock, Elrond called for his elven soldiers to attend him at once. Where he immediately had them go and investigate.

As he began giving the orders however, one of the people jumping out of the portal looked to be Gandalf-long grey beard, pointy hat, tall and had a 'walking stick' as he often called it.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Rand looked around, admiring the beauty of the place.

"This is it, right?"-Rand asked Gandalf as he stepped off the platform and down to the ground.

"Mmmm, yes, this is Rivendell indeed"-said Gandalf, looking around and nodding his head.

...

Making their way towards the buildings, they were suddenly surrounded by quick, silent, pointy-eared soldiers. Rand, and his Defenders were immediately put on edge. No one had heard a thing!

One of the 'pointy-eared' started speaking in a language that Rand couldn't understand, though it did sound kind of like a song...

Gandalf answered back in that same 'song-like' language after a few seconds of pause.

The strange people lowered their weapons but encircled the group as they were lead to the town.

"Gandalf, these people..."-Rand began.

"Yes, Rand Al'Thor, they are elves, more specifically, they are Eldar Elves"-Gandalf said.

...

After a short time they came before Elrond, a very sour-faced Elrond.

"Gandalf, where have you been and who are these people?"-Elrond asked, saving choice questions for later.

"Sorry my friend, but first i should let you be aware first, that Sauroman has betrayed us all and now sides with Sauron"-Gandalf said gravely, while Rand just listened, not really knowing the full importance of either.

"This is grave news...but please answer my questions Mithrandir"-Elrond said sternly.

"First, i went to Orthanc to consult with Sauroman about the troubles before us, he then revealed that he had sided with Sauron and...imprisoned me"-Gandalf said.

Elrond caught the pause, assuming it wasn't quite such, they likely fought with Gandalf losing.

"I was rescued by the King of Eagles, who agreed to bring me to Essenia. Essenia is a new land where Harandor, or South Gondor, once resided. It's king, Rand Al' Thor, is the red-headed man with me."-Gandalf said.

Elrond looked towards the youth mentioned. * _This child is a king?_ *

"Upon arriving there however, I learned that Essenia and Umbar were now at war with each other. The result was a city half-burned to the ground and Umbar falling under their rule."-Gandalf said.

Elrond's surprise at this is evident. * _So quickly!?_ *

"After...annexing, as they call it, the lands and cities of Umbar, i managed to convince Rand Al'Thor here to come here...by way of..."-Gandalf was saying when Rand finished for him.

"by Skimming"-Rand said, uncaring if they knew what it meant.

"Skimming?"-Elrond said, puzzled.

Rand just shook his shoulders.

"I open a weaker form of 'Traveling', a 'gateway' of sorts. Possible a corridor between time and space, maybe another dimension, none really know for sure, at least not that i'm aware of."

"When someone is too weak or simply does not know the place well enough that they wish to 'Travel' to, they can use 'Skimming' instead. It is far faster than a galloping horse could ever travel in a single day."

"I put forth that for every second one spends 'Skimming', multiple leagues are covered in the world."-Rand finished saying, now looking thoughtful and contemplative.

Elrond-"That sounds like quite the amazing feat, boy, how did you learn to do such a thing?"

Rand did not like being called a 'boy', and neither were his Defenders-as they shuffled around and gained a sense of 'hostility' toward Elrond.

"One, i'm reborn through-out the ages in 'My World' and gained all my knowledge from my previous lives in the past several ages, i'm far older, mentally than i am physically."

"Two, do you not know what even courtesy respect is when meeting a ruler of a foreign land?"-Rand asked, with a look at his soldiers and a wave to signal to them, 'at ease'.

"Three, i honestly can't remember when i first learned how...but in this current age, i learned how to do it about, egh, 4-5years ago i suppose, not too sure."-Rand finished.

Elrond huffed a little, turning to Gandalf-"Gandalf, why did you bring him here anyway?"

"Because i believe this man can help us greatly."-Gandalf said, emphasizing 'greatly' to a large degree.

"From everything i've heard about the troubles in this world, i figure that, with an army at my back, i could simply assault and destroy this...Sauron you all seem so afraid of."-Rand said...a bit haughtily, hoping to resolve the world's danger.

"That is quite the arrogant boast, Rand Al'Thor!"-Elrond said angrily.

"Lord Dragon fought the Dark One and lived, re-sealing him away from the world again, I would take his majesty's offer..."-A Defender said

"Who was this Dark One you speak of?"-Elrond said nearly dismissively.

"Not who, what"-Rand informed the stuck-up, noble-like, Elven man.

Rand sighs, another noble-man mentality to deal with.

"The Dark One, is the center for all that is generally considered bad, the anti-creator if you want to think of it that way. Like i said before, i'm reborn though out the ages to confront 'him' as many would say, to keep the world within the Creator's light and out from the Shadow."

"There were things known as 'Portal Stones' in my world that have been theorized to reflect possibilities of the world. However, the darker theory is that they weren't reflections at all, but parallel worlds, alongside our own. In those parallel worlds, most anyway, were taken by the Shadow and Ruled by the Dark One. None of which are desireable by any good and sane being."

"Hmmm, sorry i may have gotten a little off-track there. The Dark One, is pure Evil and Chaos incarnate. Created at the moment of Creation, the creator imprisoned Shaitan"-Rand was saying as all the Defenders suddenly cowered and fell to their knee's in fear.

Noticing this Rand turned to them, "Don't worry, he does not seem to exert influence over this world, do not fear that using that name will draw attention."

"As i was saying, the Creator imprisoned Shaitan in a separate dimension, away from the pattern-the pattern is the overall fabric in which every living thing is intertwined, each represented as a single 'thread' in the fabric."-Rand continued saying.

"Interesting, i had not read that while staying in Tear, very enlightening"-Gandalf said, pleased to learn new, specific knowledge on the subject.

"Anyways, though Shaitan is often referred to as a 'him', 'it' is not of any gender...i held 'it' once in my hand as i contemplated what should be done in the interests of all life. And as i held 'it', i began to pity 'it'-"

'What!'s' are heard behind him.

-"as 'it' would never, ever know what love, compassion, or even friendship was.."-Rand, who'd been holding his palm up and looking at it, dropped his arm and looked at the ground.

"A being so impossibly malicious that it could never know the opposite nature of that which is sapient..."-Rand said, shaking his head.

"Interesting story b-"-Elrond began...

"Don't"-Rand said with a look that frightened, even him, the great Elrond.

Rand had assumed the 'Flame and the Void', other wise known as the 'Oneness' without realizing he'd done so. As a result his voice came out cold and emotionless.

"This is the first i've spoken of this..."-Rand said coldly.

"Defenders, none are to speak of what is said here today, understood?!"

"Yes! Lord Dragon/Your Majesty!"

Elrond was looking at Gandalf, who in turn was giving him a look saying 'it's far-fetched, but i wouldn't don't doubt it if i were you'.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

* * *

A/N

Comments? I'm having trouble with finding anything consistent with regards to the East and South Middle-Earth. If anyone knows some reliable, good, information on the matter-please leave a review or PM me.

I'm of the impression that Elrond is kind of 'stuck-up' and arrogant when something happens that he doesn't like, like Rand showing up.

-please note that there's been a time skip of about a month since Annexing Umbar by the end of this chapter.

Suggestions/ideas: It is said that the Blue wizards were doing something 'big' that ended up helping to defeat Sauron/Mordor, but they then disappeared. Also mentioned that they were sowing discontent and rebellion to Mordor among the Easterlings but ultimately failed.

So...idea's on what they could have done in regards to this 'big contribution'? Since it apparently wasn't the discord of the Easterlings as evidenced by failure.

Current idea: Rand and company shows up and takes out a large number of Easterlings where the Blue Wizards get caught up in the attack and killed?

Have a Good/Happy Saint Patrick's Day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Rand and the Ring Chapter 8: Issues and Troubling thoughts**

* * *

Misty Mountains, Rivendell:

It had been two days since he had arrived in Rivendell, and Rand had to admit, this place was certainly peaceful.

But in those two days he'd sensed 'evil', much like how he could sense Shadow-spawn in his old world, a stinking itch he could not place. Gandalf, among others, had been alarmed or surprised when he'd asked if there was a Palantir within the city.

Following that they'd asked why, and in the end, Gandalf and Elron had shared a troubled look. Though Rand did not know it at the time, he had, in fact, sensed the One Ring, or perhaps its power.

Gandalf had wanted him to come here to help with something, that could potentially 'save the world', but had yet to disclose just what it was exactly.

Gandalf had simply countered Rand's inquiries by stating that he wanted to wait till everyone called for had arrived, not wanting to repeat the same thing to everyone multiple times.

Rand figured that was fair enough, he'd done the same himself before after all.

Over the next couple of days, Rand had approached Gandalf and Elron about the troubling sense of evil. This is when they decided to finally tell him why he was invited in the first place.

They eventually agreed to let him have a look at it, which ultimately lead to meeting the 'halflings'. He still didn't know what to make of such small yet spirited people...

The ring reminded Rand of Mat's Medallion, or rather, his ter'angreal. Able to dissipate any flows of the One Power aimed at it. Anything of the physical world could still touch it however, just like Mat's Silver Foxhead, but that wasn't all that helpful.

Thus Rand decided it must be some kind of powerful Ter'angreal that he could not affect with what these people called 'Magic'.

Rand, having decided that he would largely not be of any real use here, and since they were still waiting for yet more people, figured he should check up on his people. He'd been here long enough to form a 'Gate' to 'Travel' now...

Leaving a note in his accommodations in Rivendell, Rand opened a 'Gate' to see what was happening in Essenia and the newly conquered province of Umbar...

Essenia, Umbar Province:

"Lord Sisnera, please, we must do something about that rabble in the streets!"-High Lord Torean again pleaded with Lord Sisnera.

"If we don't do something soon, there will be riots and worse!"-Torean said again.

Sighing, Sisnera finally replied, not missing a single stride as they moved down the dimly lit corridor-"Lord Torean, i do no wish to be responsible for what you have suggested. Do think of something more civil, please"-

"Perhaps Lady Fionnda will have a better idea"-Sisnera said with a smile, hoping that she would at least distract Torean from his plan to 'remove the rabble' from the streets.

In the time they had arrived, at least half of the population had fled. But that fact would seem untrue by how many of the remaining people were simply living in the streets...He was at a loss.

'Do they no wish to be living in all the buildings left in the city?'-Torean shook his head at the thought.

They often begged and committed crimes as often as not too. Though murder was not done as often as any other crime it did still occur.

It was like the locals lost all sense of purpose in the world and were wasting away or turning to crime...Their rule wasn't exactly bad, indeed they seemed to be doing good. Then again, slavery was this nation's greatest commodity and they had outlawed it.

Sisnera eyed Torean out of the corner of his eye, he seemed to have finally fallen to mumbling while looking at his feet.

'Good, i do be tired of hearing this man complain'-Sisnera thought.

After several turns, they came to the door they sought.

Upon entering, they found Lady Fionnda, with her retainers, talking to some of the local...merchants and nobles.

"Greetings Lady Fionnda...gentlemen, may the Light's blessing be upon you all"-Sisnera said with a smile and small bow.

Fionnda, for her part, stood and replied the greetings to the two Lords in kind.

"Lord Torean do be distraught over the people in the streets. Surely there do be plenty of places left in the city to accommodate them, no?"-Sisnera said.

"Ehm, please excuse me...lord, but they are all likely...former slaves, and thus have no rights to enter those buildings without express permissions."-A shabbily dressed man said with a stiff bow.

He seemed to radiate 'evil' or some kind of general 'unpleasantness', Sisnera raised his eyebrow towards Fionnda who simply rolled her eyes back at him and gave an extremely light shake of her shoulders as a reply to the unspoken question.

"They do no be slaves any more...They do have all rights as you sir...?"-Sisnera said to the man as he walked closer to the large table in the center of the room.

"You can not change a people's way of life overnight...or even a month...my lord"

The man practically radiated hate, but it was understandable, they had just recently conquered them...

A flicker of movement caught Sisnera's eye, moving in the shadows...

'That cape...those movements...it could no be!'-Sisnera thought.

Upon seeing where the Lord Sisnera was looking and the widening of his eyes, Fionnda deduced he'd seen her 'special' bodyguard. A former Gaidin, or Warder, that had been re-bonded to her after the war. True, she herself could hardly ever hope to make so much as a flame but then again, having a sister in the tower and the right bribes and plea's for someone capable to protect her...

"Ah, it seems you've noticed him lord Sisnera, you have good eye's it seems"-Lady Fionnda said with a smile.

"H-how do there be a a..."-Sisnera was at a loss.

"A Gaidin? A Warder?"-Fionnda said for him, still smiling. It was a truly rare sight to see the Lord Sisnera like this that she forgot all about the others in the room.

"His Aes Sedai died during the war, was saved, and later was bonded to me upon a request i made to a certain Aes Sedai at the White Tower"-Fionnda said, enjoying the look on his face to the fullest.

Regaining his composure, Sisnera replied-"You have some connections in very high places my Lady, to be able to have an Aes Seadai bond a Warder to you..."-

Lord Torean seemed a bit slow to catch on to what exactly the were talking about, as he was still looking for whatever Sisnera had seen...

Torean-"Wait, i thought only Aes Sedai, who can channel could have Warders'...does that mean...?"-he couldn't bring himself to finish the question, he was a Tairen after all.

Lady Fionnda chuckled lightly behind her hand, not answering to keep them off-balance. In truth she could, for all she could actually do with it...no. She could channel so little of it, she could likely be considered the weakest channeler in history. After a decade of help from a certain sister at the tower, she'd been able to just barely embrace Saidar. Though, chanelling so little to be unable to affect anything at all. Her entire might could barely make a leaf twitch.

The real strength, as far as she was concerned, was the comfort that came with embracing Saidar. In times of great duress, she could calm herself and gather her wits and strength to forge onwards towards her goals. This was the reason she was so respected; the ability to keep a calm mind during any situation.

"Oh, Lord Torean, though it's true a channeler needs to forge the bond, it does not have to be between themselves and a warder. It turns out that, if you can find a way to get an Aes Sedai to make that bond for you, it is indeed possible for those who can't channel to have a Warder"-Lady Fionnda explained to Lord Torean, though it was also for Lord Sisnera's benefit as well.

"Why do you ask? Would it trouble you if i could channel, my Lords?"-Lady Fionnda asked in a sweet, too-innocent sounding voice while obviously trying not to laugh.

Unfortunately, the local men now knew that she had some kind of near-legendary protector somewhere in the room they'd occupied for a few hours now without noticing anyone...and this lord Sisnera had noticed shortly after entering...

Essenia, Tear:

"You're certain of this?"-Rand asked.

"Yes my lord, they've taken no further action."

It would seem a token force, or forces, were keeping an eye on them from the North, or more accurately, Mordor.

A small band of around one-thousand orcs were skirting their border, currently the Harad-Road, every so often and falling back to towards the Mountains of Shadow whenever a Tairen patrol spotted them.

"Has Captain Rodrivar deployed a mounted force to try and intercept them yet?"-Rand asked his attendant.

"Not that i am aware of sire, however, Captain Rodrivar Tihera has come to the conclusion that more than one force is scouting..".

"Well, I want them taken care of, preferably with Calvalry. I don't like an enemy keeping tabs on us, we also need to keep that road safe as its our main trade-route."-Rand ordered.

"It will be done sire."-the man said with a bow.

"Okay, what else is there?"-Rand asked, moving on to the next issue.

"The noble's in charge of the recently acquired province of Umbar are asking for your assistance in dealing with a particular issue..."

"I'll be seeing them personally at a later time, next issue please"-Rand said, dismissing what the man had been saying.

"Ehm, very well, the king of Gondor would like to speak with you..."

"Make a note of it for me, i'll visit him when i have the time"-Rand said a bit more defensively than he meant to. In truth he just didn't like that man.

"Very well"-the man said as he scribled something down on his parchment.

"Next is a curious matter; a man who claims to be an emissary from the...Blue Wizards of the Istari, wishes to meet with you. About what he will not say..."-the man said seeming puzzled for some reason.

Though, it would be odd to claim to be an emissary and not state your business...especially when that entailed meeting a ruler of a nation.

"Interesting...make a note of that to remind me later. What's next on your list Pelivar?"-Rand asked.

"The matter concerning irrigation and the canals, sire".

"Those in charge of the project wish to know whether to improve the desalination of the sea-water, or, to increase the size of the...well, what's becoming known as the Essenia River. So, should we improve what we have or expand it further?"-Pelivar asked his king.

"The Essenia River..."-Rand mumbled...-"I like it".

"Sire?"

"Oh, yes, hmmm..."-Rand went deep into thought.

One one hand, improving the desalination effort of the sea-water was very important but it also made it so that his people would all stay close to the city. Effectively making the farms the only rural part of the nation, no towns or villages to speak of. The boded ill for the population in case some kind of sickness in this world struck. He knew cities were bad for that sort of thing and if a nation's entire population was confined to a single city...or two?

On the other hand, the irrigation would be less effective but it would allow the population to expand outward from the cities, allowing more land to be occupied. Rural communities could arise, making their current cities over-congested population to expand and have their very own land. This was also a more long-term option and ultimately the better option since he saw no reason why the former couldn't be worked on in the mean-time, as this would likely take a very long time to complete...

"Let's expand the river, i want it to stretch all the way between Tear and Illian. It's a better long-term option and we can improve the water-quality as we go."-Rand said.

"As you say, sire"-Pelivar said, bowing.

"So what's next?"-Rand asked.

Pelivar seemed to draw inwardly, "The Council of Trade is having issues, my lord."

"It would seem that your rule for joining the Council of Trade is rather...umm, inclusive...soo much so that it's...ummm, over-crowded and well..."-Pelivar trailed off, remembering the thousands of people that were complaining about too many members joining and too many voices for too many 'issues'.

"I'll see what i can do about that...i just wanted everyone with a business have a say in what happens with it"-Rand sighed.

"I also thought it would be a good way to get some of the more 'commoner' type of people into a government type position with how all the wealthy and pompous nobles seem to be..."-Rand trailed off as he once again realized that he now fit into that category...Pelivar seemed to be snickering in an odd way too. Somewhere between coughing, snorting, and trying to make it sound like he was clearing his throat...repeatedly while his papers were held in front of his face.

"Are you suddenly sick Pelivar? I won't do anything if you just laugh you know...it sounds like something bad might happen to you if you keep that up"-Rand said with a smile as an eye peeked over the top of the papers...

"I think those 3 things have filled up the rest of the day...anything else can wait unless it's an emergency."-Rand said standing up and stretching.

"So, I got an Emissary to meet, the Council of Trade to deal with, and a King to see that i honestly don't care for..."-Rand said with a heavy sigh.

"Pelivar"

"Yes sire?"

"Can we trade places for a change today?"-Rand asked as he put his face into his palms.

"No sire"-Pelivar said with a smile.

"I still can't imagine why anyone would want to be a king..."-Rand mumbled.

"Power..-"Pelivar began

"Power and wealth greater than what they had, yes, that leads to a bad ruler which just happens to be the norm, yes yes Pelivar, i know. Sometimes i just miss being a sheepherder i suppose..."-Rand said trailing off.

"My lord? I think that if you did that, you would likely die from boredom..."-Pelivar said in reply, they both smiled and then had a small laugh at the thought of King Rand Al Thor of Tear and Illian, now Essenia, the Dragon-Reborn, tending to a herd of sheep...

Gondor, Losarnach, Pelargir:

"Excuse me, sir"

"Hmm, yes, what is it?"-Captain Faenoryes of Gondor asked, looking up from his most recent batch of reports.

"A Captain Rodrivar Tihera, of Tear, er, Essenia, is here to see you, sir!"

"Thanks, send him in please."-Faenoryes responded while wondering what brought that man to his post...

'Something bad...'-Faenoryes thought, since usually a messenger was sent to him in accordance with sharing tactical information between their two allied nations.

"Ah, Captain Rodrivar, what brings you here to my post?"-Captain Faenoryes asked, while inwardly dreading the possibilities...

"Increased sightings of these...orcs, as you call them, being spotted on the northern side of the...Harad-Road? The Border-Road is secure so far and no skirmishes have taken place since the creatures seem to flee as soon as we try to intercept them. But the number of sightings, and the numbers reported, are troubling. I was wondering if you've seen an increase in activity and if you had any insight as to what they may be planning?"-Captain Rodrivar asked.

Faenoryes scratched the back of his head, looking down at his reports...

"Actually i was just starting to go through the reports that were just delivered to me a short while ago. Honestly, before a few days ago, i can say that no increase in Orcs has been reported. Might i suggest going to our meal-tent and have some lunch while i go over more recent reports?"-Captain Faenoryes said.

...

"As for idea's, who can tell what those creatures think beyond fighting and eating..."-Faenoryes said, shaking his head.

"They're not exactly intelligent, but they can be rather...crafty in battle. Though it does sound like they are scouting you...i can't really say that i've heard of them actually doing so before. I also can't say that i like the possibility of them actually developing tactics either since they usually outnumber us 5 to 1 on any given day..."-Faenoryes said aloud as Rodrivar hadn't turned to go and he hadn't really answered the other question yet.

"Why is that? We've been able to outnumber them in any serious engagement with them..."-Rodrivar replied, curious and confused.

"I suppose it's because the average Orc, and this goes doubly so for Uruk-Hais, can be battle-ready shortly after it's creation, or birth, it's hard to say how exactly they propagate really. Hmmm, Sometimes i've wondered if they are grown in some way, though, in a sense, since they are born of mud and magic originally, that may be closer to the truth. No one really knows, no one alive today i'd guess. Those of this age who do find out...are probably eaten soon after..."-Faenoryes's face turned disgusted at that.

"I do believe that the only reason why we haven't gone extinct yet is because of how much in-fighting goes on within the Orcish ranks. Order is not something that seems...applicable to their kind. Food is also a likely issue too. But, most of the time, they simply fight each-other and generally leave us alone."-Faenoryes said, looking thoughtful as he stared up at the ceiling.

"So something has changed in recent times..."-Rodrivar said bluntly.

"Indeed, dark sorcery has reawakened and now controls them...and others."-Faenoryes shuddered.

"You should probably find a book on our world history for a more...insightful veiw on what it is that we are now going up against..."-Faenoryes said, continuing with-"Anyways, come back after a while so that i can get through my reports Captain, after that i may be able to help you out more."-Faenoryes finished saying as he turned his attention down to his papers.

Leaving, Captain Rodrivar had troubling thoughts on how similar these Orcs were to Trollocs. True, they looked nothing alike, but they were still born, relatively, through evil means. The fact that they could readily replenish their numbers was a...troubling thought too.

The disturbing fact that had been bothering him for a while now was getting him to realize why such a large and...powerful nation had so few, relatively speaking, soldiers to secure their borders. He himself had wondered at this. Why so few to secure such a vast border? Because they were on the decline...in nearly every aspect.

He began wondering if every Age, in this world, even his own and perhaps any world that may exist, had some kind of Apocalyptic event that kept humanity from becoming greater...

* * *

A/N

So i guess this chapter was more of a Character/word-building variety?

I hope you found it, at least, mildly entertaining/interesting.

-The beginning, i just didn't really know how to write that out so it was largely skipped over, sorry.

 ***_Further down would contain general (plot?) spoilers so Warning!_***

-I've got plans for this to go into the 4th age and so this story will like take me a couple years to finish, at least, so there's that.

-Honestly, i'm not really sure on what to do next:

*begin battles with Sauron/Sauroman(should Rand fight both? thinking of just a confrontation with Sauron so far)

*Sauroman the white- i'm having trouble finding a reason to get Rand to confront him beyond just to have an action/magic battle scene.

*Meet Blue wizards(personally leaning towards)-but this would be...well, i'm having trouble finding a reason to interweave this into plot without another war involved. Rand would have to travel a long time and through hostile, Mordor-allied, lands to reach them. Current reasoning is Khund's slave-farms. Thus would likely lead to a war i really feel is just...not needed. OP Rand maybe? :)

*Expand Essenia's influence eastward, etc.(I can do what i want easily with this huge unknown, and is the general focus of the story beyond the One Ring plot) I'll probably be leaving this largely alone, other than the places mentioned already in a previous chapter, until after the War of the Ring.

-I could use some suggestions for what you'd like to see in the next few chapters but i'll be doing(i think) all of these eventually regardless.

-But until the main battle's of the LOTR cannon plot, i'm split between the:

1) Meet Blue Wizards

2) Expand Eastwards towards those, somewhat, nearby cities.

-I was originally gonna try to do both at the same time, so that can be 3) but then everything will get hectic and confusing i think (at least for me), especially with Sauron's eye starting to focus on the new threat of Essenia.

It doesn't really matter which direction this goes first...so instead of a coin-flip i'm asking you readers which you want to see happen first.

Story time-wise this will take up the next year (again story-time). So basically, should Rand head North or South?

May be my longest A/N ever! PM me or Reviews(1 so far?) are nice too!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer reminder: I own and claim nothing. All rights to their respective owners. *Wheel of Time* and *Lord of the Rings* and the associated role-playing games.

* * *

 _ **Rand and the Ring-Chapter 9: Plans in Motion**_

 _ **Essenia;Tear:**_

It had been a month since Rand had first visited Rivendell. Unfortunately, Rand had missed the meeting where the 'Fellowship of the Ring' had been formed by about a week. Although he'd said that he would not have joined in any case, he was the king of a nation after all and his duty was heavier than a mountain...

He missed Lan the Warder and well, everyone really. He wondered if his wives had heard of his, and by extension, his nations' disappearance yet. Did time flow at the same rate between their two worlds? What did those responsible for their coming here do afterwards?

Shaking his head to clear away his idle thoughts, Rand continued down the hall, trailing a group of Defenders as he made his way to what was starting to be known as the 'War Room'. Rand developed a grimace.

The 'Blue wizard's' emissary, Lukas Zarench, had brought something to his attention that he simply couldn't ignore. He couldn't ignore something like 'slave-farms' on his eastern borders, although Near Harad technically claimed that area, the country of Khand had a much larger presence there. Perhaps his purpose in this world would be to eradicate slavery...

Walking into the 'War Room', Rand went straight to the heart of why he'd called his military commanders here today:

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice today. I know our situation in the Umbar Province but another nation has been brought to my attention; the country of Khand to our east, their people are known as the Variags and are famously known for their 'slave-farms'"-Rand said with disgust, the commanders all had similar expressions.

Slowly exhaling, Rand continued-"They are located directly East of Essenia's border's and while not all that close, i fear possible raids on our people in the future. Not to mention my distaste for slavery in general. So, i'd like to know your thoughts on what, if anything should be done about this."-Rand finished looking around the room.

"My lord, while it is a rather...disgusting situation, we have grave problems of our own as it is. The city of Illian and the occupation of Umbar, as well as keeping the northern border and road protected..."-Rodrivar shook his head as he looked down-"My lord, we have neither the forces nor the resources to do anything about it at this time. Perhaps in the future, but as the previous conflict has shown us already, we are ill-prepared for sieges at the present time".

"Thank you Captain, anyone else have anything to add to what was just said?"-Rand asked looking around.

Grimaces and the lack of anyone meeting his eyes said a lot of what they thought.

It was true though, they could not afford another campaign. Perhaps if Tarmon Gaidon had not just been won and the attack of Umbar on Illian, then maybe...

"There is one option, but i doubt most of you will approve..."-Rand said, drawing all eyes to him.

"With Callandor and.."-Rand began to say before everyone began dismissing the idea with objections like:

"My lord Dragon, we cannot risk you being harmed.."

"Too dangerous.."

"We need you here, especially now when.."

"Please reconsider my king, we.."

Not approving of the idea was indeed the case.

Holding a hand up for them to calm and be silent, Rand began again-"I know of your concerns, but i do have another reason beyond the atrocities of the Variag; There are...some powerful people and nation's, just beyond Khand to the northeast, whom we could get powerful allies. Allies we will surely need in the years to come...the main issue is that Khand, or the Variags, are in the way of us joining with our future allies. If we join with them, then in all likelihood, the only enemy we'll have after Mordor is defeated, will be that of anything south of us."-Rand finished.

High risk, true but the future pay-offs would be high too.

Mordor aside, basically every nation to the north of Essenia would be a single allied force in the months to come. Not technically true but for the most part it was. After the war with Mordor was over, they could explore to the east and south, hopefully to whatever lands lie beyond the huge desert.

Rand had a small smile. This world was somewhat similar to their old world if you thought of the eastern desert as the Aiel waste and they, in the relative position of Cairhein, if his world-veiw was correct...and if you took into consideration the myriad of differences.

Rand strode through the room gathering ink, quill, and paper.

Returning to the table in the center of the room, he quickly made a rough outline of how he imagined the general world around them to be: Approximating distance and size, he made a badly drawn sketch of their old world, much to their confusion, though some had a thoughtful expression as he did a quick glance around him to make sure they were watching.

Some were surprised on how large he'd made Shara out to be, they had no idea of just how large that enemy had been.

He circled everything under Cairhein and drew a curved line to the south east. "Now imagine all this to our south east"-he began-"with the area of Shara being the far east and far north eastern nations. Now, imagine Tar Valon being Shayul Ghul, here to our immediate north with everything north of that and to the west as our allies."

Looking around and making sure everyone knew what he was saying, he continued-"If we go east"-he drew a line through the 'Aiel waste' and 'Shara'-we can, for the most part, consider these allies as well." "If we can take Khand out of the picture, we can effectively surround Mordor and this world's version of Tarmon Gaidon should be child's play"-Rand finished with a grim smile.

"I see what your saying, but the southern border is still an issue, as we've been shown not long ago"-Rodrivar stated.

"I agree, that's why Demetre Marcolin of Illian and what we have in Umbar will defend the south and east, while we in Tear go north and east"-Rand said.

"This world, it's people, are on the verge of collapse. We on the other hand, although weakened, are likely the single greatest army in this world for the forces of 'Light'. If we can surround the forces of Shadow, and defeat them, we can win the war against this world's Shadow within a year or two."-Rand finished saying, hoping he'd swayed them to his idea.

"It's not ideal, but it is likely the best chance we have isn't?"-Rodrivar said, looking to Rand as he nodded back to him.

"Defending, although more ideal, has generally been a bad idea against the forces of evil"-Rand said as murmurs began gaining intensity around the room.

Perhaps some convincing of his statement was in order...

Sighing, Rand began with one memory of Lews Therin in particular-"During the War of Power, when the forces of Shadow laid siege to Emar Dal over several years with.."

 _ **Gondor; Losarnach; Peligir:**_ 10 days later

Captain Faenoryes had received no new orders from Minus Tirith in months. Though, it was to be expected, considering the distance, but he thought he should've got some word from home since he was so close to their strange new allies across the river.

"Captain, a messenger from Essenia is here to see you."

"Good, send him in please."

"Hello, what word do you bring?"-Faenoryes asked as the man stepped into the room.

"My superiors have tasked me with this message"-the man said, stepping closer, extending a letter towards him.

Upon taking the message, the man continued speaking as Faenoryes opened the letter-"I'm also to return with a reply, sir"

"Mmm-hmmm..."-Faenoryes absently replied as he began reading:

 _Captain Faenoryes of Gondor, we of Essenia would like to inform you of a plan to eliminate the threat of Mordor. We propose that Gondor, and it's allies, launch an assault upon Mordor's western border while we of Essenia launch our own assault from Mordor's eastern border. Coordinating this joint effort will be of the utmost importance, the timing of this joint effort must be handled with care._

 _Our king, Rand Al'Thor will be meeting with the Steward of Gondor, as well as leaders from other nations, in the months to come. It is our hope that we can rid this world of the evil of Mordor. By combining the forces of Middle-earth, we shall defeat the forces of Shadow. May the Light and blessings of the Creator shelter and protect you._

 _-First Captain of the Defenders_

 _-Rodrivar Tihera_

Faenoryes's eyebrow twitched, 'An assault upon Mordor?!'-Faenoryes thought. The idea was crazy and terrifying!

Still, if all the nations of Middle-earth were to combine forces...

Faenoryes would stay awake all through-out the night drafting a response...

 _ **Umbar; Umbra:**_

The work that the 'Triad' had made within the province was remarkable.

During the past 2 months the city had gone from a desolated and conquered city, to that of a bustling port that was nearly as busy as Illian once was...

"The Havens to the west is markedly slower in repairs to their infrastructure. We should send some more of our men to them to speed progress up. Do you no agree?"-Sisnera asked his two counter-parts; Lord Torean and Lady Fionnda.

"While it would indeed speed things up, i still worry about a possible attack here, as we do not know what lies beyond 20 leagues from this city."

"I agree with Lady Fionnda, Lord Sisnera, this is the capital city of Umbar, which is now part of Essenia. We should not yet pull troops back from here to another place."-Lord Torean said.

"Yet the Havens' are our greatest defense fortifications for either city. If the Havens are not rebuilt and another naval assault like what happened to Illian occurs again.."-Lord Sisnera said.

"If"-Lady Fionnda began with Torean nodding-"If we are to come under attack, i'm willing to bet it'll be a land attack, since the general consensus is that Umbar was the main naval power in this area of the world."-Lady Fionnda finished, a picture of serenity.

Lord Darlin Sisnera thought about it, she was likely correct. But, then again...they had NO idea what lay south of them. The Dark One himself could be a mere 50 leagues south of them for a they knew. They had sent merchants to go and explore the ocean but very few had returned so far and those that did had simply traded with nearby lands of Gondor and the like...

"...in which case, they can work on fortifying our south and east"-Lady Fionnda finished saying in response to something Sisnera had missed.

"Please Lady Fionnda, we have very little timber we could use to build forts..."-Lord Torean was saying.

"Then have them make stone forts, use clay and mortar, along with sand to help keep integrity.."-Lord Sisnera offered his thoughts on construction of forts to protect this city.

Sighing, Lord Torean replied to Sisnera's comment-"We have very little materials for mortar and that of clay on such a scale.."-Torean said with a shake of his head.

"What if.."-Lord Sisnera began-"What if we were to start a River-Project, like the one Lord Dragon began when we first arrived in this world?"

"We could expand the small on located on the eastern side of the city or create a new one that runs north/south to shorten travel by days to Illian by means of cutting through that peninsula"-Sisnera continued.

"That would take far too long, we also do not have nearly enough funds to pay for such an endeavor Lord Sisnera.."-Lord Torean scoffed.

"Well, actually Lord Sisnera might have an idea there..."-Lady Fionnda said as she thought about it.

"We have a city that's mostly populated by former slaves...if we offer housing and food in return for work.."-Fionnda was contemplating out loud when Sisnera began shaking his head.

"Forget i mentioned it, hearing that out loud sounds far too much like slave-labour.."-Sisnera said.

"Now, now"-Lord Torean began interjecting-"Hold on, this could actually work out."

The other two looked towards him expectantly.

"We feed those that work on the Project daily, and after a year or so, we could give them...deeds or property rights within the cities and/or surrounding area's"-Torean said, proud of himself.

"The size of the building or amount of land promised, proportional to time spent working.."-Sisnera mumbled loud enough to be heard.

"Streets would become cleaner and a new water-way with added..."-Lady Fionnda was saying to herself.

The 'Triad' of Umbar discussed their latest idea over the next 2 days until word reached them from Tear of what Lord Al'Thor had planned for the foreseeable future...

Also, unknown to them at this time is that the river(let's call it Harad River) that leads eastward from Umbra leads directly to the other side of the continent and the ocean there. The gulf located here is many times the size of the Umbar gulf and is where the majority of Haradrim cities reside.

 _ **Far Harad; Bozisha-Dar**_

The Capital and principal seaport city of Far Harad was known as 'Harshport' to those not native to the land. It teemed with exotic travelers from caravan routes from all across the Nafarat, or 'Dune Sea' and the 'Scorched Lands'. A city where foreigners suffered at the hands of pickpockets, swindlers, and agents of the Dark Lord.

The great cosmopolitan port was generally referred to as simply the 'Dar', the jewel of Far Harad in a generally harsh and unforgiving land. Traders and Rogues alike, from dozens of lands, would compete against each other, shoulder to shoulder, for their clients' patronage.

Spices and Silk vied with ivory and pelts from the Mumakan for the buyer's eye, indeed, there could be found practically anything the buyer wanted...for the right price.

On the hills within the Dar, the wealthy had built their mansions, shaded by lush vegetation with tall palm-tree's organised into street-like lanes in a seemingly maze-like fashion around those not used to being among the mansions and palaces that overlook the city, although if viewed from high above it would appear as an advanced pattern.

Here, political intrigue and dark schemes seethed among the nobility, that vie for favor from their Dark Lord or to simply increase their status through wealth gained from unsavory means.

The 'Dark Lord' of the Dar was not Sauron himself, though he would be considered the 'ultimate' authority, no, the Dark Lord of the Dar was always a dark sorcerer, loyal to Sauron or Melkor before him as the First Dark Lord from ages past. Perhaps Melkor was indeed the reason for a ruling Dark Lord, though that was mostly conjuncture as everyone actually believed it had more to do with power and connections, more so than simply tradition.

For ages, the Dark Lord of the Dar would send their troll-men north to fight in the war's that their overlord Sauron, or Melkor, would be involved in from time to time, often asking for nothing for centuries at a time.

Kelataro Bohazani, the current Dark Lord of Far Harad was more than happy to send legions of his belligerent Troll-men north, for they'd been growing far too restless in recent years. He'd been considering another generational genocide of the creatures before he was contacted by, the only one he answered to, the great eye of Sauron.

He was happy to send all manner of unruly beasts and creatures of the jungles to the south to the north, and some of the more...persuasive men that he had at his disposal to make sure that they made it to where Sauron wanted them of course.

The latest contact from Sauron had him, and by extension, all the other nobles who feared him, on edge. A new enemy had appeared on Mordor's southern side, just on the other side of its mountains, in what was once widely known as Harondor. How could an entire nation just appear from no where?

Sauron had been angry too as it would appear that a sorcerer of some kind had slain a Nazghul and injured a Wringwraith during it's taming of said Nazghul. For as long as the Ring of Power existed, somewhere in this world, the Wringwraiths, as well as Sauron himself, could not truly be destroyed nor in essence truly die.

'Nazghul were fearsome creatures, true, but how does one injure that which has no true corporeal body? Especially when it's a powerful leader of old, enhanced by a lesser ring of power?'-Kelataro Bohazani, Dark Lord of Far Harad, thought idly while tapping his fingers upon the arm-rest of his chair...well, throne would likely be a more accurate depiction.

The few dozen people within the room stood by waiting.

A half-dozen of them were the few noble's that he would let speak to him today.

Three of the other six were personal guards, good with blades and 'sniffing-out' poisons.

The remaining three were there as advisers, informants, or messengers. Just one of each today...Not too long ago he'd sent most on their way north to Near Harad and Khand, to have them deal with those pesky 'Blue Wizards'; Alatar and Pallando. Mostly for inciting rebellion among Sauron's allies...and that would include himself as Far Harad was Sauron's ally, now and forever.

Dismissing his idle thoughts and tapping, he turned to glare at those who had come to speak with him;-"Speak, why have you petitioned to come before me?"-the Dark Lord commanded in a dark, rumbling, and strangely echoing voice that made one think of ghosts or sirens of the deep.

* * *

A/N: I see no1 commenting/reviewing or PMing me on this and it makes me sad...

(que anime tears)

Anyways, thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

_**R &R Chapter 10: Clash of Arrogance and Madness**_

 _ **Essenia; Illian:**_

The rebuilding of Illian, or at least it's southwestern half of the city, was coming along better than expected. Though now most buildings were constructed from brick or stone as there was a severe shortage of lumber. 'Old Illian' for the mostly untouched half of the city would likely become a parallel of what Old Caemlyn's Inner city in Andor from his world had been, in the coming years, minus the wall and the beautiful Ogier crafted stone-worked buildings. 'New Illian' like that of the 'New City' of Caemlyn, at least what it had once been like till the whole city burned to the ground during the Last Battle.

Another parallel between Old Caemlyn and the New Illian was the wall that was being constructed around the city. The Western side of the Wall had a pier-like protrusion that extended out into the Bay of Belfalas, as it was called, to help mitigate another possible naval invasion in the future. There were plans in place to have a more fortified outpost and smaller pier on the south side of the bay as well. It would act as an inspection and tax/fee collections station for ships entering and leaving Illian.

Turning to view eastwards, his gaze followed the river Harnen and the (Harad)Border-road that was too distant to see. The reports, of the furthest scouting of the road that lead southeast, mentioned another road that seemed to run perpendicular to it, as well as a large town or small city. The settlement there was noted as being heavily fortified too. Though, he supposed, that he'd want a settlement that sat on the crossroads, of what was assumed to be, the largest or longest roads in the region, possibly the entire continent.

Scouts were sent out weeks ago to investigate the road that went northeast, as he wanted to use it for travelling into Khand. There was also the need to verify the alleged 'slave-farms' that Lukas Zarench had told him about, before leaving a couple days after their talk. The man was certainly brave to make such a journey, alone, as he did. No evil could be sensed from the man, so deception was not likely the case, though true enough that a person need not be evil to lie.

Looking up into the cloud-filled sky, Rand was hoping for some much needed rain, though he sensed that Essenia would not get much, if any, of it. At least the climate was cooling down as it seemed to be Fall here, though the northwestern nations were in the middle of winter as January 3018 proceeded. He'd been warned by Faenoyes that; while the temperature did not get cold enough to freeze water at night, the harsh winds that would sweep through could be compared to a gale out on the sea's. So instead of snow, they'd get wind instead. A very harsh wind that would be whipping sand around in a stinging maelstrom.

At least it would no longer be as hot as the Aiel Waste anymore. Winters here would be cool, if not cold, and very windy.

Perhaps he should Travel to the outpost where the Border-road crossed the Harnen river? He was getting anxious to get the report from the scouts that went northeast...Well, mainly east, as they would have to travel the length of Essenia at least before being able to go north as the Mountains of Shadow as they were called formed a formidable barrier.

Sighing, he knew they could not have possibly have returned yet, if they had even started back yet in any case.

After Rand had looked at some maps of Mordor, thanks to Faenoryes for sending some with his reply, he had to admit that it was the perfect geographical area to defend from.

Mordor had it's own small sea, the Sea of Nurn, multiple rivers that ran through it's central and southern plains that were also called Nurn. All of which were surrounded by jagged mountains with very few traversalable paths through them. The eastern edge of Mordor was still a mystery however.

The northlands and wetlands, Rand chuckled at his quip of the known nations, had no idea what lay to the east or south. Well, no idea except that there were enemies in those places so did not often venture into those area's. Still, he thought of how ignorant they were of there own world...then again, in his own world, they had been ignorant of Shara and Seanchan too. He'd learned from that and was wary of what may lay beyond what was presently known. Who knows, this world could have their own version of Aiel, somewhere out in that vast desert to the south and east.

Most of the Rulers and the like, that he spent the last 2 weeks meeting with, seemed...not quite hostile...but, unwanting and depressed? Something was happening behind the scenes, he was sure of it. The sense of Shadow upon them was unmistakable. He needed, as much as he dreaded to say it, to speak with Gandalf about it. For if the enemy influenced the leaders of the nations, they would likely fall to ruin under such influence.

He just didn't know what to do about it.

He also had no idea where Gandalf and the others were either.

"Might as well visit Ballin Alamri in Gondor for his report...and maybe see what i can do about the Steward of Gondor"-Rand said aloud to himself as he turned away from the balcony, at the Royal Palace overlooking Illian.

 _ **Gondor; Minus Tirith:**_

Ballin Alamri, emmisary of Essenia to Gondor, was organizing his reports for his King that should be arriving today. He grimaced, if he even showed up that is. In retrospect, he thought to himself-'In light of everything else that has happened, it should no be a surprise that i do be low on his majesty's priority list'.

In one of his reports, was that of the battle for Osgiliath:

Enemy reinforcements arrived a few days ago, defenders are holding for now with the Gondorian's, but may need reinforcements themselves soon. Our Casualties as of yesterday-209, Wounded-907. A formal request for more arrows and replacement armor and weapons. An additional catapult is also requested by Gondor's side, as well as for pur own. Another request detailing how any available naval vessels would help in the defense of Osgiliath, if they could be spared(which was highly unlikely and marked as such).

His quarterly report for finances and business endeavors:

Lucrative business ventures: Metals and smithy-products, Oils, produce *not from this world*, literature-mostly history and some others such as; The Adventures of Jain Farstrider.  
Total profits, after expenses: 200 Gold Crowns(or it's equivalent) in the past month. More traders and merchants with more goods to sell to come here is advised.  
New business's opened: Ballin's Book store, Essenia's Gardens(*Exotic* Produce), Ballin's Weaver's(Fabric and clothing fashions).

Ballin smiled, business was good and would only get better once he was supplied and re-supplied.

Looking up at the clock...

"Blood and Ashes! I do be late!"-Ballin exclaimed, startling those around him, while others who were natives of this place simply quirked their eyebrows at his 'strange' cursing.

 _ **Gondor; Near Osgiliath:**_

Stepping through his Gateway, Rand noticed 2 things:

First, that Ballin was not waiting for him...

Second, that there was smoke rising from Osgiliath in the distance.

"That's not a good sign"-Rand said aloud.

Making a Skimming portal, Rand stepped onto his platform -made to look like the anceint Aes Sedai symbol- and stepped off it and into Osgiliath's outskirts a couple seconds later.

This close Rand could here sounds of battle

Rand see's a large boulder launch into the air from the eastern side of the river towards the western side, where he knew his people would be defending from.

Seizing, pure, untainted Saidin, Rand wove Fire and Air, just-so, to make the boulder explode as it was still arcing over the enemies' heads, raining fire down below.

With his Saidin-enhanced vision, Rand could just make out the confused actions of the enemy as they looked up and into the sky in disbelief.

It was understandable, the next thing to happen was not-so-much for the forces of Sauron, as their catapults began to explode followed soon after by the Ballista's and Trebuchet's.

Weaving a dome of Air around himself and tying-off the weave for the moment to ward against physical dangers, Rand moved towards where his Defenders should be.

 _ **Gondor; Osgiliath; Allies:**_

Faramir was at a loss for words as the explosions rocked the enemy shortly after an explosion in the sky. None-the-less, it was great as a morale boost.

Faramir looked towards the Defender in charge of his allies here and saw that the man was smiling.

"What is happening Dairian?"-Faramir asked the man in the nearby ruins of a building, much like his own.

"I dare say that the Lord Dragon has come to aid us"-the man replied, ducking low as another arrow passed by.

'The king of Essenia? Why not just say king and not dragon? These people are strange'-Faramir thought. The ruler of Essenia seemed to be known by many titles and names in addition to being, close to, if not, adored by his people. Ballin Alamri, the emissary from Essenia to Gondor and the first friend he'd made in recent years, thought highly of Rand Al'Thor. Even going so far as to claim that...

"Halt! Who go's there!"-A nearby Gondor guard said from behind Faramir.

"My Lord! We thank you for the assist!"-Dairian said bowing.

"Rand Al'Thor, King of Essenia, what brings you here?"-Faramir asked.

The guard who said 'halt' had widening eyes and looked on the verge of apologizing when Rand held up his hand, saying it's fine, that he did right.

"I came to get Ballin Alamri's weekly report on how business and relations with Gondor are going when i seen that he was absent and smoke was rising from Osgiliath here. I've come to investigate."-Rand said while looking around.

Almost under his breathe but still loud enough to be heard, -"This place must have been a sight to behold before it fell to ruin..."-Rand said offhandedly.

Before anyone could say another word, an arrow seemed to have hit an invisible wall, roughly 3ft from Rand Al'Thor. While the Essenian's who saw this were not perturbed, everyone else was.

"I could lay waste to the other side of the river in short order, or i could simply get some reinforcements here if you want to keep damage to a minimum"-Rand offered the Gondorian.

****Time-Skip****

 _ **Gondor; Minus Tirith:**_

"You dare to bring an army into my lands?!"- An angry Denethor rages at Rand.

"As per agreement, i will aid you in times of need, and the battle of Osgiliath was _in need"-_ Rand said with a calm and patient manner.

"30,000 soldiers is more like a conquering force than one of aid!"-Denethor yelled, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the arm-rest of his throne.

Rand very nearly groaned. He'd already assured Denethor that those troops had returned to Essenia and that Faramir had requested the aid himself. Yet he still raged on about it...

He was going to explode soon, he kept a good leash on his anger, but this man before him...

"Then it's a good thing i did not send 100,000 soldiers"-Rand quipped sarcastically while noticing the momentary shock on the elder man's face.

While true that there weren't quite that many within Essenia, a draft could draw up that number and more besides. Before the Last Battle, Tear and Illian could have fielded twice that number...each.

"Madness! There is no such army in the world!"-Denethor scoffed at the younger red-haired man before him.

Rand merely quirked his brow and adopted a look of 'Really?' towards him.

Denethor, upon seeing Al'Thor's reaction, began to fidget and sweat.

'Impossible! Even if we called in all our soldiers, combined with all of Rohan and nearby allies, we'd still come up short of such a number and yet he's serious?!'-Denethor thought in shocked amazement and disbelief.

Rand Al'Thor suddenly sighed and looked down, mumbling to himself, then looked up at him and asked something that he was ill prepared for...

Denethor was so taken back by the thought of 100,000 soldiers that the silence began to stretch, making him think of something that needed taking care of.

"I suppose now's as good a time as any"-Rand muttered to himself.

"I wonder sometimes Denethor, Are you mad or just simply corrupted by Sauron?"-Rand asked with a look of open curiosity as he tilted his head to the side.

Guards around the room tensed, some looked to their lord nervously, those that were behind him did at least.

Silence reigned for a few tense moments.

"Or both?"-Rand said, tilting his head to the other side.

...

"YOU DARE!"-Denethor very nearly screamed, standing up from his throne.

"What? Ask a question?"-Rand quipped sarcastically with a small smile forming on his face.

Denethor was livid, if his trembling was any indicator. Though his eyes stared murder at Rand.

"GUARDS!"-Denethor yelled, making those mentioned, jump.

"I'm a _KING,_ Denethor"-Rand said with dangerous calm, placing emphasis on 'King'.

Rand could nearly see the internal struggle behind the irate man's eyes. Moments earlier the man he wanted killed or imprisoned on the spot had claimed to be able to bring 100,000 soldiers to the field. An army that would surely march against him if he were to do as he wanted with their King...

"Since you did not answer my question, i'll assume that one, or both, is true."-Rand said as Denethor fought within himself.

"Your mad for even asking such a thing!"-Denethor yelled back.

"Of course! I should have known better than to ask a crazy person if he is crazy"-Rand replied to Denethor, noticing a twitch of the lips on several guards behind the man.

His last remark may have been a little too much for Denethor to handle...

"SEIZE HIM!"-Denethor yelled, pointing a finger at the offending person.

"So quick to anger...you only prove it true..."-Rand said, shaking his head in disappointment, whether at himself or the fool in front of him, he wasn't sure.

Maybe both.

Looking up, he saw a few guards move towards him to do as commanded by their lord.

"You should know that you can't touch me..."-Rand said first to Denethor and then with a pointed look at those nervously approaching him.

"Your sorcery will not save you!"-Denethor said with cold fury, looking like the realization that Rand could use magic, had just dawned on him.

"I am;

"Master of the lightnings, Rider on the storm,

Wearer of the Crown of Swords, Spinner out of fate,"

"And he shall shall break the world again by his coming,

Tearing apart all ties that bind,"

"For he shall come like the breaking dawn,

And shatter the world again with his coming, and make it anew."

(a few different lines quoted here that are from the books, the rest is just me again)

For i am the Creator's Champion, Mankind's Salvation,

Lord of the Morning, the Dragon Reborn."-Rand finished saying quietly, as he looked up in pity on Denethor and those coming closer to him.

"The True Source that drives the wheel of time and spins the pattern of the ages, even without it, i doubt you could stop me."-Rand said levelly.

Some of those who had moved towards him were likely wondering if he was any saner than Denethor after he recited a few lines of prophecy about himself. The last line was clearly taken as a threat by them, but he just stated facts as he knew them.

For he was like a storm.

Rand reached out to touch the pattern and felt a resistance to it, though he was still able to reach it. As he did, he willed it so that those in the room would forsake Denethor and cast him down from the throne.

Though, as he did after confronting the Dark One, he had experimented with his new 'ability'.

Being able to effect the pattern to a degree. If it was possible, it could happen, therefore he could make it happen. Something that was impossible to happen, would not happen.

The guards knew that their liege was going mad, and the chance of them turning against him was a possibility, however unlikely it was to happen at this moment.

"My _will_ is enough"-Rand said, still staring at the enraged madman, watched as everyone in the hall moved to take Denethor off the throne.

Denethor's eyes widened as everyone in the room began moving towards him.

"What sorcery is this!"-Denethor yelled as he began to panick.

"None, i have done nothing but force my will upon the pattern of the world, a world where you do not rule."-Rand said dispassionately.

'He speaks nonsense! What is this pattern that he keeps speaking of? Some sorcery most likely'-Denethor thought as he began to draw his blade to defend himself from his subject's. Though as he began to draw it, a guard grabbed his arm from behind him, effectively restraining him as other's began to take hold of him.

"Fools! What to you think you are doing! Unhand me!"-Denethor called out, struggling to free himself from their grasp.

"Can't you see that he's used some kind of 'Trickery' to make you do his bidding?!"-Denethor said, clearly panicking.

"I'm sorry sire, but we've known for a while that you've been going mad. We do not want to be ruled by a madman.."-a guard said sadly.

"Traitors! All of you are traitors!"-Denethor yelled as some of the guards took him away, kicking and screaming at those dragging him towards what Rand assumed would be the dungeons.

"You should contact Faramir, i assume he's the next in line for the throne?"-Rand said to a nearby guard.

The guard looked at him in a strange way...

"I almost thought that...-the man shook his head-...no, no, lord Faramir is not next in line, that would be his elder brother, lord Boromir, who is currently away at the time. He went to a council in Rivedell."

"Hmm. So what happens now?"-Rand asked the man that looked depressed and starting to look a little surprised at what had just happened.

"I... i do not know..."-he said gravely, giving Rand a side-long look.

Rand shook his head at the man, knowing he was likely wondering if he'd been victim to some sort of 'magic' that made him turn on Denethor.

"Still, Faramir should be told of this and can hopefully hold things together until his brother arrives."-Rand suggested.

The guard merely nodded, mumbling to himself.

"I do have a request..."-Rand said.

"That would be?"-the man said, clearly not thinking of it as a request.

"Somewhere, in a nearby tower i think, is something i've heard described as a crystal ball of some sort. It is incredibly dangerous, perhaps one of the main reasons for Denethor's madness. I'd like to see it and confirm something."-Rand explained to the guard.

"And that would be?"-the guard said, curious.

"That Sauron is using it in some way to influence, talk, or misinform Denethor.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. Osgiliath is attacked and then Denethor dethroned. I hope you liked it.

2nd chapter this week! I bet ya'll are excited about that!

I want to point out that things are progressing fairly close to cannon with the largest difference being that its all taking place 6 months early. Then again i did state that its an Alt-timeline didn't i?

So what did you think of Rand forcing the pattern to his will? Seems like forever ago since i hinted that Rand may do something with this. Since AMOL's ending, around the time that it's revealed that Rand can now force what he wants to happen(willing the pattern to light his pipe), i do not know(nor anyone i suspect) what the limitations of this are.

-"A Ta'veren in full control of their fate and their effect on the pattern, is a very scary idea indeed"-Unknown Author, Fourth Age of Middle-Earth


	11. Chapter 11

**Changes and Notes:** skip if you want, to the Chapter title. This is to inform you that:

 _-I've got the LOTR timeline a little mixed up_. For starters, Osgiliath was attacked 6(?) months later than it should've been and Denethor II went *mad* in this timeline.

 _I've got things mixed up and taking place at different times_ than they normally would be, but for the most part, most events still happen, as they do in cannon-just different results and at different times...

 _Although, with that said...some rather large changes are starting_ to get underway(If there weren't any already!).

 _*If there's a major change in the cannon plot that i have not addressed, please let me know!_

-For instance, Faramir does not encounter Frodo, so no set-back there in his journey to Mordor.

-The men of Umbar no longer being a factor in the war.

- _Currently debating Aragorn confronting the 'Dead' in the mountains_...i suppose they could lead the defense of Minus Tirith ***or*** Aragorn can be crowned king of Gondor early. 3rd option=Possibly disregard this part entirely...

- _Also, after doing more research and taking notes_ of certain things on the LOTR timeline, _**everything that happens after the Fellowship leaves Rivendell, all of it takes place within 3 months!?**_ (Leave Rivendell: **December 25 3018** to **March 25 3019** :Ring is destroyed) Ffs...

 _The majority of which(movie2+3) all happens (mostly) in March 3019_. I've arrived at this point now, so all the major battles of the movies will get underway. The world setting is mostly the movies' but with some changes that are only true in the books(such as: No Elven aid at Helm's Deep)...plus some changes of my own :)

* _It should be noted however that most battles of Middle-Earth never get spotlight in the movies. I feel that this is the reason for the numbers involved in the battles are so low(relatively speaking), at least compared to WOT's battles._

 _- **One battle i think that should have been in the movies** : __Battle of the Dale, where both King Brand and King Dain Ironfoot die. Remember those guys from The Hobbit Movies? King Brand, Slayer of Smaug. King Dain Ironfoot, "Ya think i give a dead dog for your threats, you pointy-eared princess"-Battle of the 5 Armies quote (from my favorite Dwarf)._

So in light of all this, Rand's 'Plan' is thrown out the window as he(but technically the author) realizes that he does not have the time to implement it, along with the realization of just how much military power he has compared to the rest of the nations' of the 'free peoples'.

-A bit of an oddity, follows, that i've discovered:Gandalf reaches Minus Tirith with Pippin a week after arriving at Helm's Deep, covering about the same distance as the Fellowship traveled in the first month from first setting out:

15th January 3019-Fellowship leave Moria

26th February 3019-Fellowship is broken, Parth Galen where Boromir dies.

 _-Gandalf travels that same distance that the Fellowship does between Moria and Parth Galen in a single week(6days)!_

 _*"How long did it take you guys to get here?"-Gandalf_

 _"40 days"-Everyone_

 _"Really?! It only took me 6 days!"*-Gandalf_

The pacing of LOTR sure is wonky...so forgive me if mine is as well.(the timeSKIPS)

When i started this fic, i was unaware of just how quickly this story(LOTR) moved from beginning to end, i was thinking it all took place over the course of a year or something like that...not 3 months(After the Fellowship is formed)

With all that said, here's the chapter!

* * *

 **R &R Chapter 11: Help from the Powers that be**

The fallout from Rand's actions became exceedingly clear as the weeks went by after Denethor was dethroned.

Faramir seemed torn between retaliating against, and agreeing with, Rand.

The immediate results of Denethor II being removed from power was that things that needed to be addressed actually got resolved instead of simply being dismissed and that meant that things now went smoother, relatively speaking.

Although Faramir was upset over the events, he could not deny the benefits that were taking place all over Gondor now that he was, if only temporary, ultimately in charge.

 _ **Essenia; Umbar; Umbra:**_

"Do we even know where the river leads to?"-Rand asked of the 'Triad'.

A resounding "No" was his reply.

"Lord Dragon, but the boats we sent upriver, a month gone, have yet to return. I begin to fear something has befallen them."-Darlin Sisnera said sadly.

Rand's eyes narrowed in thought.

'Could the people of Karna have had something to do with this or is the river extending further than we imagined?'-Rand thought to himself.

"Well, we need to finish investigating the river before we do too much expanding."-Rand told them.

"As you say my lord"

"Yes, sire, of course"

"As the lord Dragon decrees"

"Now"-Rand said, making all three momentarily stiffen at his tone.

"Why are so many people still on the streets?"-Rand asked of them, to which they looked at one-another before responding.

"Well, that was another reason for the proposition for making another river, albeit a smaller one"-Sisnera said slowly, unsure of how Rand would react to their plan once he learned the...finer details.

"The majority of...people on the streets are former slaves and refuse to be given housing. So we devised that if we had them work for it in exchange...they would be more inclined to accept their new lives as a free people."

"Yes, as lord Torean just stated, we'd also feed and shelter them in return. The amount of time they put towards working would also be a deciding factor in which building they are given."-Fionnda finished.

"We were thinking of calling this deal 'The Bargain'. All living expenses paid for a year's worth of work in return for a mid-sized home here, or, for some land in the countryside."-Sisnera further informed Rand who was looking at them all rather intensely.

"I don't know...maybe...if it's necessary then...hmmm"-Rand was mulling it over, mumbling to himself.

"It sounds very close to slavery with the promise of a home after a year..."-Rand said, looking at each of them in turn.

"We are aware of that my lord, but most refuse to be given a home for free, so..."

"So if they work for it, they may accept it?"-Rand finished and asked, receiving nods from all three in return.

Rand let out a long exhale, "we can try it i suppose, though i still don't like it."

"What's the word with the remaining...nobles of Umbar?"-Rand said with disgust, most 'nobles', were in reality, former slave traders.

"They are...trying...to...accommodate themselves to the new laws, although some have been caught defying them in secret. We are still working on it."-Lady Fionnda said slowly.

Rand nodded, it was difficult to change the ways of a people, he could only hope for the best; that they changed their ways soon.

Rand looked behind Fionnda before asking his next question-"Why is there a warder here?"-he said as he put her into an intense scrutiny...

'Is she an Aes Sedai, a woman of the white tower, one i never knew of around me all this time without my ever noticing it?!'-Rand questioned in his head.

The two Lords in the room openly laughed, to Rand's discomfort.

"Ahahaha, my Lord Dragon! We had asked much the same! But no, she is not an Aes Sedai."-Darlin Sisnera told Rand.

"Hmmm, well, in any case, may i spar with him some time then? I'm sorely lacking practice against a worthy swordsman, especially against a fellow Blademaster."-Rand asked, actually looking forward to sparring with a Warder again.

"I, i suppose, as long as you do not harm him...too greatly...my lord"-Fionnda spluterred.

"I do not think i could talk an Aes Sedai into Bonding another to me again, certainly in light of our current situation, my Lord Dragon."-she said, quickly regaining her calm and dignified demeanor.

Rand chuckled at her sarcasm.

 _ **Timeless Halls of Eru:**_

Gandalf looked around in awe at his surroundings...

'So this must be the afterlife'-Gandalf thought.

 **-Olorin-**

Gandalf's eyes widened, for that was his original name and had not been addressed as such for a very long time...

 **-My children are in need of guidance-**

"Lord Eru Iluvatar?!"-Gandalf exclaimed in wonder...

 **-Yes-**

Gandalf was speechless, for he was being addressed by The One, God of Arda, Creator of all; of the Ainur- Valar and the Maiar-like he himself, Elves and Men...Eru Iluvatar was The Creator, ultimately responsible for all life that had sprang into existence.

 **-I have brought you into my home for two reason's, my child-**

 **-First, my children lose their hope, i ask that you guide and aid them, as you are meant to-**

 **-Second, an anomaly has occurred within Arda, he is from another world from within the Ea-**

"You speak of Rand Al'Thor, my Lord?"-Gandalf asked The Creator.

 **-Yes, he was not meant to be on Arda, though i believe he may yet help my children on this world as well-**

"W-Who is he exactly, Lord Illuvatar? If i may ask!"-Gandalf spluttered.

 **-He is my chosen child on another world, who very recently fought my antithesis and saved that world, once more-**

"Y-your antithesis! There is an anti-creator!? He fought h.."-Gandalf began exclaiming at this revelation.

 **-Calm yourself child-**

 **-My antithesis sprang into being as a result of giving my children free will-**

Gandalf could hardly believe the consequence of the 'Highest of High's' decision of giving mortals free will...perhaps even the immortals', such as himself.

 **-Though this development was never my intention, good may yet come of it-**

 **-Already he is causing change for a better future, a future that i wish for you to be by his side as he copes with his new fate as you advise him-**

"I-I, understood, Lord Illuvatar. But, what of Sauroman and my deceased body?"-Gandalf wondered, as he was certain that his physical form had died after finally defeating that Balrog.

 **-I shall send you back, with my blessing, to cast down Sauroman for his failure and treachery-**

 **-After, you shall help the mortal's in their time of peril, however, Rand Al'Thor, my Dragon, will likely be able to do as much on his own...Although, the timeline has been thrown into disarray and the world of Arda now stands on the brink of great change-**

 **-Return to Arda, help my mortal children, as well as my Champion-**

 **-Return now, with My Blessing, and save those you can from the taint of Evil-**

With that, Gandalf became weightless, or at least that was the sensation he felt as the cosmos seemed to blur around him. The endless expanse of space and time flew by, all around him. Thought...seemed meaningless. The sheer magnitude of the 'peace' that he felt was indescribable. All seemed right, and good, and...

 _ **Arda; Somewhere in Middle-earth:**_ ** _Febuary 3019_**

Gandalf awoke, gasping for air as his senses assaulted him, the light, blinding and painful.

'I'm back, back in a mortal shell...'-Gandalf thought vaguely.

Standing, he looked down at himself and saw that he wore white robes...

'Lord Eru Illuvatar's Blessing...'-Gandalf thought as he then realized what that had meant.

" _Help my mortal children, as well as my champion_ "-Gandalf remembered The One's words.

"But first, I need to deal with Sauroman"-Gandalf said to himself, growing determined as he bent down to pick up a white staff and then beginning to walk through the forest...

 _ **Rohan; Edoras: March 3019**_

"I told you to take his staff!"-Grima Wormtongue says loudly as he backs away from Gandalf the White.

Soldiers of Rohan began advancing on Gandalf's group and a brawl begins as Gandalf advances towards Theoden, King of Rohan.

"...Too long have you sat in the shadows...I release you..."-Gandalf says, raising his palm towards the king.

"Au...er...errr...agh, ahaha, AHAHAHA!"-The king begins laughing madly at Gandalf's attempt to free him and seems to become more 'aware'.

"You have no power here...Gandalf..the grey...Uuaghahahaha"-The king of Rohan laughs at Gandalf.

Gandalf slowly lowers his hand before discarding his cloak, revealing his white robes and cutting off the enspelled king's mad laughter.

"Uugh, uowagh! Agh, uh!"-The enspelled king's grunts and mutters as if in pain and in fear.

Gandalf now reveals his true power and raises his staff towards Theoden.

"If i go, Theoden dies!"-Sauroman says through Theoden.

"You did not kill me, You will not kill him!"-Gandalf replies, taking a step closer to him.

"Rohan is mine!"-Theoden says darkly, seeming to struggle just to lean forward as creaking can be heard.

The power that Gandalf is using slams Theoden back into his throne with an audible 'crack'.

"Be gone!"-Gandalf replies, using greater power to force Sauroman's darkness from Theoden.

With one last push of magical power, Gandalf forces Sauroman's influence out of Theoden, ending the spell that had been placed upon him.

Theoden moans, leaning to the side as color returns to his face and his 'age' appears to regress into that of a younger man.

...

"I know your face..."-Theoden says quietly, looking at the woman by his side.

...

"Eowyn"-Theoden says, recognizing his niece, who smiles back.

"Gandalf?"-Theoden says looking up...

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."-Gandalf says in response.

...

{an unknown amount of time later}

"I know what it is you want from me"-Theoden says, turning to Gandalf.

"I will not risk open war.."-Theoden says.

...

"War is upon you, whether you risk it or not"-Aragorn says, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"When last i looked"-Theoden says, turning and striding towards the seated ranger, puffing on a pipe.

"Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan"-Theoden says, appearing to be angry.

"Then what is the King's decision?"-Gandalf says, stepping forward.

After looking down and thinking of it for a short time, "We gather everyone and ride for Helm's Deep"-Theoden says.

Before another word can be said, a soldier of Rohan enters the hall; "My king, the king of Essenia, a Rand Al'Thor, has come to speak with you"-the man says, having all eyes turn on him.

'Rand Al'Thor...it has been some time since we last met'-Gandalf thinks to himself.

"King of Essenia? Rand Al'Thor? I know of neither, send him away!"-Theoden says with a wave of his hand.

Gandalf is about to open his mouth when Rand barges in through the doors with purpose filled stride.

"I will not be turned away again! I.."-Rand is saying when he stops, seeing the changes in Theoden before then seeing Gandalf, though the latter appeared different somehow...

"It appears that Gandalf has already seen to helping you, Theoden"-Rand says, looking him over.

"Though i'm not sure i could help, i was just about to try..."-Rand says looking over to Gandalf.

"Who are you boy?"-Theoden remarks snidely, looking at Rand.

"Rand Al'Thor, Highest Lord of Tear and king of Illian...though i assume the two are now one and is called Essenia?"-Gandalf says...

"Yes Gandalf, you are correct"-Rand says, taking note of the others in the room, in particular-the Elf and Dwarf.

"You know him, Gandalf?"-Theoden says, turning back to look at Gandalf, mirroring the question he spoke with his eyes.

"Yes, this man is the ruler of two nations that were somehow brought into our world by magical means, i think. Although it appears the two nations have become one since last i spoke with him"-Gandalf told Theoden, turning to regard Rand.

"His lands now encompass what was once South Gondor, or Harandor, though it appears to now be called Essenia.."-Gandalf said, regarding the boy in front of him.

"That is correct Gandalf, however, there has been an addition to Essenia after an attack.."-Rand began, -"Umbar layed siege to the city of Illian, in response we conquered them and is now considered a province of my territory"-Rand said gravely.

"For true? You have conquered Umbar?"-Aragorn said, shocked and amazed.

"The Havens has mighty defenses and the city of Corsairs.."-Aragorn was saying when Rand raised his hand and interrupted him.

"Havens and Umbra"-Rand said.

"Rand Al'Thor, the 'Lord Dragon'"-Gandalf said, causing some confusion in the room at the title.

"What is it Gandalf?"-Rand said, looking towards him.

"I have...been informed...of who you are, and i hereby offer my services and wisdom to you until your passing"-Gandalf proclaimed with a bow, shocking the people in the room.

"Really?"-Rand said, with a smile.

'Been informed? By who i wonder...'-Rand thought

"And what has brought this about? You should know...that if i am to remain in this world, until my passing, you would have to be held to that for centuries to come...I can live for a considerable amount of time you know."-Rand finished saying, smile still in place.

'He's pretty old...'-Rand was thinking to himself.

"Does that mean you're not human then?"-Legolas said, looking confused, as did everyone else but Gandalf.

"I'm human, yes, but i can channel, so because of that i can live a very long time..."-Rand said, growing uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going.

"At least till i'm born again that is..."-Rand muttered, Gandalf seemed to have somehow heard him however, as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, and Gandalf, i got a question for you"-Rand said, facing him

"What is it?"-Gandalf said, curious.

"Why did you not do anything about Denethor's madness?"-Rand said, looking serious and confused.

...

"I didn't realize that he was mad, simply bitter and arrogant."-Gandalf said slowly...

Rand shook his head as he looked down.

Sighing, Rand looked back up to him-"Perhaps he wasn't last you saw him...but he did have a Palantir in his possession and Sauron was able to warp his mind and influence him"

This came as a shock to everyone, but Gandalf was actually disappointed, maybe even angry with himself.

'I should have known that!'-Gandalf yelled at himself in his mind. It was recorded that the king's of Gondor had had one, but simply assumed that it was lost, like the others'.

Gandalf's eyes narrowed, "What have you done? It sounds as if this is all in the past..."-Gandalf began slowly.

"I...dethroned Denethor i suppose you could say.."-Rand said, slow and casual.

As Rand looked around him, at the shocked expressions where most turned grim.

"Say what?"-Aragorn said. He was concerned, as the heir and rightful king of Gondor.

"Why! How!"-A few people in the room exclaimed.

Rand scratched the back of his head, almost looking...embarrassed.

"I, well...hmmm, how to explain it?"-Rand said, looking thoughtful now.

"I kind of just...willed it to happen"-Rand said, looking at them look at him.

More than a few in the room began an uproarious fit of laughter.

"He 'willed it"-a soldier near the doors exclaimed before returning into another bout of laughter.

Gandalf was not laughing however, and the smiles on those around him began to lessen before disappearing altogether, after looking to him.

"I believe Faramir is holding things together there till his brother Boromir returns...speaking of, where is he? I heard he was with you Gandalf..."-Rand said, looking around the room.

"Boromir is dead. He died in my arms not more than a week gone"-Aragorn said sadly.

Silence befell the room and no one spoke for a time.

"Aragorn, i think now is a good time for you to claim the throne, Gondor is in need of it's king. Your people-"Gandalf was saying.

"I know my heritage better than you Gandalf, but.."-Aragorn said..

"You can not run from duty, else others will suffer. Duty only ends with our death"-Rand said, looking to Aragorn.

"As important as all this is, I must prepare my people to move to Helm's Deep"-Theoden said, starting to stride towards the exit of the hall.

"Are you in need of military aid, Theoden, king of Rohan?"-Rand said, getting the sense that they were in danger of attack and that this 'Helm's Deep' was some sort of fortress or at least a place of relative safety.

Theoden stopped, turned, and regarded him for a moment...

"If i am in need of support, how could you help? Your lands are too far away to be able to aid us in time."-Theoden said gruffly, before noticing a small smile on Gandalf's and Rand's faces...

"Distance is not an issue Theoden, only time"-Rand said, still smiling...

'To be honest with myself, i'd rather not send anymore of my troops to defend other lands...perhaps the attackers are few enough for me to handle alone?'-Rand thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: So, i've really been into writing this... **i'm releasing a double chapter today! This being 1/2.**

So, as the War of the Ring will only be lasting for another month or so, time-skips will only be days at most instead of weeks or months like before.

Hopefully i get some feedback on this question in time, but, when shall Frodo and Sam make their appearance?

At the Black Gates(Morannon)?

At Cirith Ungol by Minus Morgul, where Frodo is captured by Orcs after encountering that giant spider(Shelob)?

At Mount Doom perhaps?


	12. Chapter 12

_**R &R Chapter 12: A Legend walks among us**_

 _ **Essenia; Tear:**_

Sliding Callandor into it's custom-made sheathe, Rand prepared to confront Sauroman's army at Helm's Deep.

"My lord, please reconsider.."-Rodrivar Tihera pleaded, once more, with his king.

"We've been over this, Captain, I will not send anymore of my people to fight another nation's battle...and for what is expected, i alone should be enough."-Rand said grimly.

There had been a time when he would have thought himself mad...to be enough, alone, to take on 10,000...

"You must except an honor guard at least!"-Rodrivar pleaded, not letting up in the slightest.

Sighing, Rand gave in.

"No more than a hundred!"-Rand said in annoyance to the smiling military commander of Tear's forces.

The First Captain of the Defender's left swiftly to gather, what Rand assumed, what were likely the best soldiers Tear had to offer.

With a snort, Rand wondered if he should actually wear the armor he'd had, but never used.

He planned on launching long-range attacks using Saiden, so he wouldn't have to worry about movement so much. But plans were never a sure thing.

'Would it cause the morale boost that i hope it does?'

'Or would it simply be a waste of time and effort?'

'Well...it does look pretty good and it should get used at some point, otherwise, it's useless, right?'-Rand finished asking questions to himself as he stared at the armor in the room that had always been more of a decorative piece than anything else.

 _ **Rohan; Edoras:**_ Morning

"Helm's Deep is about a day's ride by horse to the west"-Theoden explained to Rand.

"We must make haste, else Sauroman's forces will be upon us before we can reach the safety of it's walls."-Theoden said.

"Understood"-Rand replied simply, signaling to his 100 men, and their mounts, to follow.

 _ **Rohan; Helm's Deep:**_ Evening

The fortress was humble, yet impressive as it sat against the sides of mountains.

It had roughly 500 defenders already there, added to that would be Theoden's 1,500 soldiers that had either; followed with them, or, had joined them since leaving Edoras.

Adding in the Defender's, that would bring the total defending troops to 2,100 against Sauroman's estimated 10,000 or so Uruk-Hai that would shortly be upon them as the day turned to dusk and then night.

Rand noticed the men of Rohan giving him and his soldiers curious glances, likely wondering who they were, as their armor was unfamiliar. All in all, the men of Rohan seemed to perk up a little at the sight of them, going from a dismal appearance to that of determined.

The Defender's were veterans of the Last Battle, a battle on such a scale as no man from this world could even begin to imagine. Contests for a throne in his world had easily involved numbers as great as what they were about to face.

Rand moved down the wall towards where Aragorn stood, ever watchful over the Hornburg.

Aragorn was tense, trepidation of the looming battle ahead beginning to seep into him. Looking to his left, he saw the nearby men shifting their feet in a restless manner, the fear and uncertainty for the coming battle already showing on some of their faces. To his right, he saw much of the same before he saw Rand Al'Thor and a few of his men making their way towards him on the wall.

Aragorn grimaced, 'He should not be leaving his post, it will weaken us'-he thought, apprehensive over Rand thinning the numbers of men from a particular area upon the wall.

"Lord Aragorn! I was wondering if you would indulge me in answering a few questions!"-Al'Thor said loudly as thunder from an approaching storm boomed all around, as he approached.

"Make them quick and to the point, our time grows short for such things!"-Aragorn said as he waved towards the coming horde of orcs in the distance.

Al'Thor nodded in response.

"What is it you would ask of me, king of Essenia?"-Aragorn said, unable to stop his curiosity about this man from coming to the surface, momentarily.

"In the past few months, since i arrived here, i can't help but be confused on some things. Yes, to the point."-Rand said, seemingly gathering his thoughts about whatever it was that he wanted to know.

"You all seem to think that the force headed here is a great threat but it is only a mere 10,000? Would you be able to tell me the population, or the estimated fighting force, of all the nations of the land?"-Rand asked, honestly sounding confused.

'A mere 10,000?! How could he not consider that a great force to be reckoned with?'-Aragorn thought in shock, till he remembered something that Rand Al'Thor had said; 'I brought 30,000 men to the defense of Gondor at Osgiliath, where we drove Sauron's forces back but Denethor had been outraged...i had him dethroned for his madness shortly there-after'-Aragorn reflected. At first he thought Al'Thor was boasting or just mistaken about bringing such a force there and had merely pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind in light of Denethor II being dethroned.

"Why do you not consider 10,000 a great force?"-Aragorn responded with his own question.

"Because, where i am from, that is small potatoes"-Rand said with a grim smile about him.

Aragorn, conflicted and unsure, thought about what could possibly be mustered from the free people's of Middle-Earth that could be called upon to fight against Sauron. He had no real way of knowing, of course, but he thought that, optimistically, 30,000 to 50,000 could eventually be rallied to fight back against Sauron if they were to consolidate and join together.

Aragorn asked Rand another question, since if 10,000 were as he considered 'small potatoes', what did he consider to be large? "Rand Al'Thor, what is the largest army you've ever seen?"-Aragorn asked.

"In one place? Probably the one on the Field of Merrilor, where all the forces of the light had gathered to discuss on how to drive the Shadow back...i estimate, and this is just a guess now, but i think there must have been somewhere around 1 million assembled before the Seanchan joined, probably bringing a total of 1.3 million soldiers."-Rand said, looking thoughtful.

'A million'-Aragorn tried to wrap his head around the number after Rand proceeded to explain it to him after he'd just asked what 'million' meant.

"A million is 10 groups of 100,000"-Rand had said.

The Aragorn thought os something that he just realized...this man probably commanded a force as great or larger than that of all the free people's of Middle-Earth combined!

Aragorn's eyes widened at his revelation about the man before him.

"Why did you not bring more men here then?"-Aragorn asked, half dreading the answer.

"I did not want any more of my people to die for another nation, especially one that i have yet to make an official alliance with, like i do with Gondor"-Rand said as he shifted his stance, seeming to get defensive about the question.

"Well, on behalf of Gondor's people, i thank you for you, and your nation's help"-Aragorn said with a small bow of his head.

"Right well.."-Rand seemed somewhat embarrassed, though that faded quickly..."Against only 10,000, with soldiers and the defense of these walls...i should be able to destroy the invaders on my own."-Rand said with seriousness and a grim look of honesty at his own words.

'If what he just said is true...could he be a greater conjurer than Sauron himself?'-Aragorn wondered, just as enemy horns began to blow and many torch-lights could be seen on the now darkened horizon.

"But, about my earlier question...how many people, or soldiers, are there in the Westlands here?"-Rand asked, again upon his earlier question.

With trepidation and apprehension, Aragorn told him honestly of what he could only speculate on-"In all honesty Rand Al'Thor, you more than likely command more forces than what we, the free people's, could muster"-Arragorn said, half sad at that answer.

"I was afraid of that."-Rand said, shaking his head and walked away to his previous position on the wall.

Only now did Aragorn think that the greatest hope for them against Sauron and his forces, as well as Sauroman and his forces, would be the aid from Rand and his people...Aragorn thought this as he watched Al'Thor move along the wall before turning his gaze back out and onto the invading horde.

xxxxx

Gimli jumped up and down on the battlement, trying to peer over the wall, through the now down-pouring rain, to get a view of the assembled army that he could hear beyond the wall.

"What's happening out there?!"-Gimli said

"Shall i describe it to you..."Logolas said, causing the dwarf to look over and up at the elf.

"...or would you like me to find you a box"-Legolas said, as he looked down at the dwarf.

A somewhat tense moment passed as Gimli stared at Legolas until Gimli began to laugh.

xxxx

The orcs began to slam their weapons on the ground in a rhythmic fashion.

'I should probably start doing my part in this while they're all bunched up in formation'-Rand mused to himself.

Rand grabbed hold of the raging inferno of molten rock and avalanche of ice that was Saidin.

Vision sharper, color more pronounced and brighter, all his senses heightened and now he felt 'truly alive'.

Callandor, griped in his right hand, began to glow brightly as the power began to flood through it...

Rand looked up, through the downpour, and smirked, for he knew what he would use to start his onslaught.

No longer would lightnings flash horizontally through the night sky this night...for now they would flash down, vertically, into the earth and the invaders below.

The storm would add to his merciless intent as the power raged within him...

xxxx

Aragorn was about to give the command to draw the bows' arrow's back in preparation of launching a volley, when light and sound exploded all around him. The ground shook and his ears rang as he grabbed onto the wall, closing his eyes.

'A lightning strike!'-Aragorn thought, until the next second came and went, disabusing him of his assumption as the roar continued, unabated.

xxxx

"Oh come on! Lemme at'em!"-Gimli said, restless, as he hefted his axe.

The elf, Legolas, smiled down at his dwarf companion, "you think you can kill more with that ax of yours than i can with my bow and blades?"-Legolas smirked, appearing to be jovial.

"Just you wait!"-Gimli replied cheerfully.

"I have no real need to wait, friend, i could begin now with my bow, but then that would be unfair to you wouldn't it"-Legolas said, still smiling.

"You'll need that advantage to keep up with.."-Gimli was saying when the world turned from night to day and the ground shook with tremendous force as sound exploded all around them.

xxxx

Theoden looked out upon the battlements and the invaders beyond from his position on the inner-most wall of the keep.

Rain continued to fall upon them, as if the very skies wept for those of his people that would likely lose their lives this night.

His consternation of Rand Al'Thor's meager 100 soldiers caused him to scoff towards the young ruler, thinking him full of himself. It was a token force, though he would not turn away a single soldier to join in their defense, a small force such as that would likely not be able to turn the tied against so many arrayed against them.

'What was the man thinking, bringing so few?'-Theoden, King of Rohan wondered as the host before them started a rhythmic bashing against the ground, trying to lower their morale.

Hopefully the rain would slacken their foe's grip on their weapons and unbalance their footing. But he knew that the same would be of his own brave men.

Al'Thor's men could be easily identified, even through the downpour, as their armor was of a different make.

Most had feathery plumes adorning their uniforms of black and gold. Burnished armor that shone in the darkness, and their rimmed, round helmets with face-guards of steel bars and a ridge over the top...

The night suddenly turned to day as; light and sound exploded, the ground shook and he was forced to grab hold for support as he closed his eyes against the offending light and the explosion of sound that drowned out all other noise.

xxxx

The light blinded, the sound deafened, and the ground destabilized those left standing as Rand let the weaves for **lightning** fade.

As the light receded, Rand caught his first glimpse of his handy-work as some bodies of the Uruk-Hai were still raining down from the explosions, from hundreds of lightning bolts that had slammed into them.

Their formations had been scattered, though a scant few groups of 500 or more in close proximity to one-another still held their ground...

'Should i use **Blossoms of Fire** or **Deathgates**?'-Rand mused within his head as he surveyed the carnage below.

' **Blossoms of Fire** would scatter them more while keeping the rest on the ground and back. Although **Deathgates** would sure help to leave less...never-mind, it'd be too messy'-Rand finished his line of thought for his next attack.

Weaving Earth, Air, and Fire to create six bars of red; the width of a man's forearm and ten feet tall, amplified by Callandor that still shone brightly, he cast them out upon the enemy that was still picking themselves up off the ground.

xxxx

Aragorn's vision was slowly returning with the fading light, though his ears still rang.

Standing straight once more, his eye's widened at what was, still, before him.

It was as if a giant hand had gouged pockets out of the enemy and earth below, showing large swaths of area's within the enemy ranks that were devoid of anything but un-moving corpses.

'I should be able to destroy the invaders', on my own'-Rand's words echoed through Aragorn's head as he looked into the army that was just now standing back up.

Aragorn looked down the wall to his right where he knew Rand Al'Thor should be, only to see a bright light. Though, as he registered this, 6 red bars of light suddenly sprang into existence before flying out from the wall and towards the remaining ranks of the Uruk-Hai.

xxxx

"By Vala Aule! What was that!"-Gimli exclaimed, standing back up.

Legolas was slow in responding as his sight and hearing returned, only catching the last of what Gimli said.

"I do not know..."-Legolas said as he trailed off, seeing a glowing spike down the wall from them.

Before he could say more, 6 bars of red, 10 feet high sprang into being before shooting out towards the remaining enemy ranks from where the bright spike of light was...

xxxx

The bright light receded, leaving blurry vision and ringing ears.

"What happened!?"-Theoden said, though he did not hear himself speak the words.

As his vision returned, he turned his gaze onto a bright light upon the wall, directly where he'd had Rand Al'Thor and his small contingent of men stationed.

His eyes widened in realization at how must have been responsible for the previous light and sound that had rocked them.

He looked out upon a disorganized army, shattered and dazed by the fearsome attack.

There was considerably less now, thousands had disappeared from their ranks...

There were some cries of joy that he heard vaguely, in the distance...

Something caught his eye, 6 long bars of red, flying towards the scattered ranks that remained.

He watched as they expanded to thrice their starting size as they exploded among the enemy's remaining formations, causing bubbles of dry and open air in the rain from the shock-waves, creating a surreal sight before him.

xxxx

Aragorn kept a hand up in front of his face, fingers splayed so he could watch what happened as flashes of light from the exploding red bars blew apart the enemy.

Sometimes, from the explosions, the downpour would momentarily worsen before slacking, and then repeating the cycle, like the waves on the beach.

'What terrible power'-Gandalf thought, as he momentarily took his eyes from the slaughter to the man he knew was doing this. Well, towards the bright, glowing light that marked his position on the wall.

This action saved him, just in time, from the return of the thunderous roar that began to repeat itself as the red explosions continued...

xxxx

All poor Gimli could see was flashes of light and the sounds of explosions as the ground beneath him quaked with every passing 'boom'.

Legolas looked, however, looked on through squinted eyes with awe and horror as the Uruk-Hai flew apart when a bar of red hit them.

What's happening pointy-ears! What's going on!"-Gimli yelled out to be heard above the crashing booms, as he tried, and failed, to jump up and down as the ground shook.

"Death...death and destruction..."-Legolas said slowly and quietly, not caring if his dwarven companion heard him or not.

Within moments of this, day turned to night once again and whatever words may have been said or sights seen, were again drowned out.

xxxx

Over the past few minutes, Rand estimated that he'd decimated around 8,000 of the Uruk-Hai that were now broken and scattered. Those that could stand, did so, mostly ran in terror of what had been done to them. The defenders on the wall of Helm's Deep had not had a chance to swing their swords or even let loose a single arrow.

Rand directed some last weaves of Lightnings at a few choice target-groups before letting go of the 'source' and letting the world, seemingly, grow dim and drab, with him feeling only half alive compared to as before.

Looking around, soldiers stood straight again on shaking legs.

He couldn't blame them...not really.

They were made of some sterner stuff compared to the average, common folk, Rand mused as he gauged their reactions to seeing the One Power used in battle for the first time.

Rand looked up as the storm lessened, knowing that it would soon dissipate and clear night sky would reveal the stars...

xxxx

Aragorn watched the remaining Uruk-Hai run away in fear...unsure of what to do now that the battle...no, the slaughter was over...

xxxx

"It's over Gimli"-Legolas said with an eerily, hollow-sounding voice as he looked down upon where the enemy had once stood, rank and file.

Only now, those that remained and could, ran, fleeing for their lives.

"What do ya mean it's over! I have yet to see a single bloody orc!"-Gimli said, sounding affronted that he'd not gotten to battle a single opponent.

"Those that are yet alive, Gimli, are fleeing..."-Legolas said, somehow sounding sad...or perhaps disgusted, Gimli noted as he looked up at the far away look in the elf's eyes.

The silence stretched as they continued to stand there, along with everyone else around them on the wall...

xxxx

"My lord, it would appear that the remainder of the enemy is in retreat sire"

"So they are"-Theoden said as he continued to look over the landscape and the retreating, dark forms of the Uruk-Hai, as they ran into the distance and into where he knew the tree-line to be.

Theoden didn't know whether to try and risk sending that Rand Al'Thor away, or if he should grovel at his feet for mercy for him and his people of Rohan.

He had no doubt in his mind that what was witnessed here today would likely become legend.

"A legend walks among us"-Theoden said aloud, just loud enough that those around him heard his words, and a slight shudder escaped them.

* * *

A/N: So, i've really been into writing this... **i'm releasing a double chapter today! This being 2/2.**

So, as the War of the Ring will only be lasting for another month or so, time-skips will only be days at most instead of weeks or months like before.

Hopefully i get some feedback on this question in time, but, when shall Frodo and Sam make their appearance?

At the Black Gates(Morannon)?

At Cirith Ungol by Minus Morgul, where Frodo is captured by Orcs after encountering that giant spider(Shelob)?

At Mount Doom perhaps?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Revelation**_

 _ **Rohan; Helm's Deep:**_

Rand Al'Thor commanded, his very presence demanded it. He was a commander, ruler of men, of that there was no doubt. His being there dominated the room, it was as if an unknown force lured one to follow his lead...

"We should launch a counter-offensive against this 'Isengaurd'"-Rand said.

"If we do not, Saruman's retribution will be swift, merciless."-Gandalf, more or less agreed.

"Do we have the men to take such a place?"-Theoden asked, trying to hold onto something he could accept and understand after Al'Thor's massacre...

"With Rand Al'Thor, we should be fine with the men we have."-Aragorn commented, casting a sideways glance towards Rand.

"This Orthanc, or Isengard, you speak of, what is it exactly Gandalf?"-Rand asked Gandalf

"Orthanc, at Isengard, is an impenetrable tower, surrounded by an old forest...although..."-Gandalf said as he turned and regarded Al'Thor.

"Your power and ability puts that to question i believe..."-Gandalf finished saying.

"Saruman himself will not stand idly by while Rand Al'Thor here attacks it."-Aragorn said.

"Bah, after seeing the after-math of his attack on the army that besieged us, i doubt the dog could do much to us."-Gimli said, 'Humphing' at the end.

"We should not take Saruman lightly"-Legolas interjected.

"He is, after-all, a powerful sorcerer."-Legolas finished.

"Regardless, we should go and crush him while he is weakened."-Rand said in response to all this.

"Do not take the most powerful of my kin so lightly Al'Thor..."-Gandalf said quietly.

"Worry not Gandalf, i shall treat him as one of the Forsaken, no mercy will be shown"-Rand said.

That troubled Gandalf...'no mercy shown', even though Sauroman was an enemy and had done wrong, he still thought that he could be persuaded to 'come around' and rejoin the cause of the mortals.

And what was a 'Forsaken'?

"So, after we attack this 'Isengard', should we not attack Mordor itself? I will assure you that i will bolster the effort with my own troops"-Rand said into the momentary silence.

"We will have to go to Gondor first and consolidate our forces"-Aragorn said.

Rand looked around the room, taking in the looks that the others had, they were grim but determined.

"Can we expect reinforcement from your peoples', Legolas, Gimli?"-Rand asked the two.

"No, i highly doubt so"-Legolas said in response.

Gimli snorted.

"My people are already engaged with Mordor's forces, i reckon"-Gimli replied.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Look! The gate...its opening!"-Sam said to Frodo.

Frodo just watches in silence as the army of men from far-off places marches towards the Black Gates of Mordor.

"I can see a way down!"-Sam suddenly says, as he peers over the ledge, right before falling down the slope.

"Sam! Noo!"-Frodo panics as his friend falls.

"Masssta!"-Gollum cries out as Frodo goes after Sam down the slope.

Unable to free Sam, Frodo hides them under his cloak as two men approach to investigate the falling debri, Frodo and Sam appear to be a simple rock at their feet before they shrug and turn around to rejoin the marching soldiers.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 _ **Isengard, Orthanc:**_

Rand, with his Saidin enhanced vision, could make out the details of the tower called Orthanc.

"It would appear as though someone has already laid siege to the tower".-Rand commented.

"Indeed"-Gandalf agreed.

"Well, let's go and introduce ourselves to those that got here first!"-Gimli said, a little disappointed that he had missed out on the action.

"It was likely a very small force that attacked Isengard, seeing as how the dam seems to have been destroyed..."-Aragorn said after surveying all the water that was prevalent everywhere.

Legolas, as always, kept a vigilant watch around them in case of an ambush.

"Wait a minute, are those tree's walking around!?"-Rand suddenly exclaimed as they left the cover of the forest and overlooked the area.

Gandalf simply grumbled an incoherent response, while the rest also made grunts or no reply at all.

Moving down the slope and towards the tower, they came upon Merry and Pippen, smoking, drinking, and feasting. Their smiles were welcoming and their eyes shined as they sat upon the ledge, enjoying themselves.

"Welcome, my Lords...to Isengard!"-Merry announced, with a light slur to his words, to the approaching group as he stood up.

"You young rascals!"-Gimli began.

Gimli grumbles a bit about looking for them..."-and now we find you feasting..a-a-and smoking!"

"We are sitting, on a field of victory...enjoying a few well-earned comforts."-Pippen says in reply.

Merry smiles and puffs out some smoke, smiling at them.

"The salted pork, is particularly good"-Pippen says.

..."salted pork..."-Gimli says...speechless for a moment as he thinks about food.

...

"We're under orders, from Treebeard...we've taken over management of Isengard"-Merry says.

A short while later, they approach the tower and confront Saruman.

(What happens is the same as in the movies with one key difference...)

After Saruman dies, Pippen notices the glowing orb in the water and goes to it.

However, Rand beats him to it.

"Lord Rand Al'Thor, let me take it, please...it is dangerous..."-Gandalf says, riding up next to him.

"I wish to study this Gandalf...later..."-Rand says, studying the orb.

"Rand Al'Thor...Give it to me! Sauron can corrupt those who possess it...i'm the best choice to hold onto it."-Gandalf says, going from aggressive to pleading by the end.

Rand shakes his head-"No Gandalf, fear not, for i am not so easily corrupted...you can have it after a few days...".

Gandalf is upset, and the rest of their group is looking at Rand, troubled by their argument, but make no comments.

...

...

..

While everyone is celebrating the victory at Helm's Deep, Rand returns to Essenia...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 _ **Essenia; Tear:**_

Stepping out of the 'Gate-room', inside the Stone of Tear, the guards notice Rand carrying an object heavily wrapped in a thick cloth. Rand notices their curious looks and gestures them to remain silent...they nod their understanding.

Rand knew the enemy could gain intel from it, so he kept it wrapped and tried to keep to as little speaking as possible.

Some time later, after shushing all those who came to him to remain quiet and leave him alone with orders not to disturb him, Rand locked himself within his study to investigate the intriguing orb.

With some trepidation, Rand unwrapped the Palantir...

Almost immediately, the orb glowed and a flaming eye was seen within it, evil emanated from it.

"So you are the evil being of this world, huh?"-Rand mocked it.

The orb pulsed and the flaming Eye flared in response to his words before a...shadowy-voice began a loud, resounding whisper.

" **All will be mine...you have no hope..."**

Rand scoffed in reply-"I've faced worse than you, you lie"

 **"The world of men is at an end...everything is under my domain...as it-"**

"I guess you can't hear me...huh, i wonder how to-"-Rand said, voicing his thought aloud.

 **"Foolish mortal, your words mean nothing...-"**

"Foolish...mortal...perhaps, but i am always reborn..."-Rand tells it with a smirk, trying to instill mockery towards it to get a rise out of the strange being.

Rand's view of the flaming eye, zoomed in until he could see a figure-cloaked in darkness- within, full of malice and hate.

The room he was in suddenly seemed to darken more and a sense of...pressure began to build...

Rand smiled, this being was easily enraged and prone to intimidating others it would seem.

 **"You and all you hold dear will suffer for-"**

"Yes, yes, i've heard much the same from a being much more powerful and evil than you before...you are nothing...a foot-note in the pages of history that-"

 **"Impudent mortal! Your insolence shall be your d-"**

"I will be your doom!"-Rand shouted at it, cutting it off and re-wrapping it.

Rand sat there in silence for a while...

Perhaps it was not the wisest choice he'd made, but then again, he never had claimed to be 'wise'. Rash...Impulsive...but things usually worked out for him in the end.

He knew evil...how could he not? He was born again through-out the ages to combat it after-all.

"Assuming I have angered it enough to focus it's attention on me...hmmm"-Rand mused aloud before walking to the door.

Opening the door, he told one of the guards outside the room to summon the military commanders' that were currently within the Stone to meet him in the 'War-Room'.

One does not anger the most evil being in the world without consequences...

 _(As Sauron does not say much in cannon, it's hard to get a grasp on what he'd say)_

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 _ **Rohan:**_

Everyone was drinking and having a great time. Gandalf even noted the Legolas was drinking, apparently having some kind of drinking contest with the dwarf, Gimli.

It was good to see so many happy faces in such dark times...

"Gandalf"-Aragorn said, walking up from behind to stand next to him as he continued looking over the festivities in the hall.

"Who...or what is Rand Al'Thor...exactly?"-Aragorn asked with a hard look on his face.

' _It seems as though a diversion from the truth will not suffice this time_ '-Gandalf thought.

Gandalf remained silent for a time...he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Gimli fell backwards and asleep from too much drink as Legolas had started looking at his fingers in confusion at the tingling sensation he felt.

"Very well...but not here. Come, follow me."-Gandalf said as he began walking out of the hall.

...

"Before i say anything, i must have you swear an oath to never speak of anything i say here Aragorn"-Gandalf said in such a way that Aragorn was nervous, almost afraid at how serious Gandalf was being.

"...Very well, I swear that i will never speak of anything that you tell me this night"-Aragorn swears to Gandalf, feeling a slight tingle throughout his body...making him wonder if-

Gandalf-"Do you remember my story about what happened with Durin's Bane(Balrog), back in the Mines of Moria?"

"Of course, i was overjoyed that you had survived to.."-Aragorn began.

Gandalf-"That's not entirely true, though i did defeat that demon, i did die."

Aragorn's shock and the obvious question forming on his lips as Gandalf held up his hand.

"But what came next..."-Gandalf trailed off...his eyes 'sparkled', seeing something other than what was around him.

Aragorn was very intrigued, many were curious about what happens after...passing.

A smile formed on Gandalf's face-"...I looked around at the Timeless Halls of Eru in awe..."-he goes silent for a time...obviously revisiting it in his mind.

The far-away look turned more focused as he looked Aragorn in the eye..."My knowledge of Rand comes directly from the creator of all, Eru Illuvatar"-Gandalf said.

"What i'm about to say, should not be known..."

Aragorn nodded his head in reply, understanding what Gandalf meant.

"The next thing i say is a word-by-word recount of 'exactly' what Eru told me of Rand, though it may be a bit...choppy as other things were spoken of".

"' _He is my chosen child on another world, who very recently fought my antithesis and saved that world, once more'"_...

Aragorn's shock is apparent, Gandalf could relate to that...

"' _Already he is causing change for a better future, a future that i wish for you to be by his side as he copes with his new fate_ '"

..."' _Rand Al'Thor, my Dragon, my Champion_ '"

"The Creator's-"-Aragorn began.

"You will not 'SPEAK' of anything i say this night, you swore, did you not?"-Gandalf said dangerously.

Aragorn cut off with a gulp...

"Now, knowing th-"-Gandalf began to say as he heard footsteps rushing away, outside.

"After them, NOW!"-Gandalf yells to Aragorn, panicked at the idea of this information spreading.

'If this became public knowledge...'-Gandalf began thinking as Aragorn ran outside...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 ** _Far Harad; Bozisha-Dar:_**

" **Attack the lands of Umbar, and more importantly, the lands of Harondor with all you can muster!"**

"As you command, Lord Sauron."

With that, the Palantir went dark and the 'presence' of his master left.

'Lord Sauron seemed quite angry, i wonder what must have happened to warrant his strange, erratic behavior?'- Kelataro Bohazani thought as he hurried to fulfill his task.

His pace was brisk, his face was darker and harder than usual. Everyone noticed and hurried to move out of his way as he moved through his palace.

One servant was too slow to notice him coming and was blown to the side, and into the stone wall with a surge of his 'dark powers', creating a gore-filled crater in the wall.

'All i can muster...'-the dark lord of Far Harad thought, knowing that he, himself, would now be going to war as well. Leaving his land, and it's comforts, behind. Along with any and all plans he had in motion.

His mood continued to darken as he made his way towards his general's to muster their entire fighting force for invasion.

'We will be left defenseless against our northern cousins if they decided to invade us...curses!'-he thought irritably to himself.

Everywhere the Dark Lord of Far Harad passed through, darkened and an overwhelming sense of despair assailed those who were present...

* * *

A/N:

I know its a short chapter, but i wanted to give you all an update! Comment/Review, i always welcome feed-back to improve my stories!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

Okay, so first-off, i'm starting to lay the foundation of the next Arc in this story for after the War of the Ring is over. If all the Lord of the Rings series was an Arc, then everything up to the end of that will be Arc 1 of 3 for this story.

I like the Lord of the Rings world, but never really cared for the characters that much...

Aside from that, like any Fanfic i may write, i REALLY don't like repeating things that are already in cannon...it's known and should not have to be re-written, it's like plagiarism i think. I try to make things different enough but still retain, if nothing else, the world it's all in. I am not the Author of these stories so i do NOT feel comfortable saying how they feel during situations...you should know how these characters are from cannon...otherwise i tend to project myself into the characters' and simply say how i'd feel, and that isn't right either.

Every now and then i try to quote things from the original works...in this fanfic, it's generally the Hobbit's i use quote's for as i just never liked them and it's therefor hard for me to write a non-biased...page for them into this story.

Sooo, i tend to write very little emotion into my stories, trying to be as objectable as possible, or otherwise non-biased as possible, while still conveying the general sense of things. Though i still, even-though, all too often end up putting myself in their place and relating it that way...like i do when i'm reading.

Anyways, on with the Chapter! (Sorry it's short!)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: A new Darkness Will Rise on Middle-Earth**_

 **Rohan:**

"Peregrin Took! Not only are you-"-Gandalf was admonishing the hobbit that had listened in on their conversation when Aragorn put his hand on his shoulder.

"I would have you swear an oath to never speak of anything that was said here, tonight, as i have."-Aragorn said intently, keeping the hobbit's eyes locked with his own.

"I-I s-swear to not say a word about tonight or what was said"-Peregrin swore, nervous and afraid now that he'd been caught.

"Good, because i'd miss your company after..."-Aragorn smirked while letting the implied threat sink in to reinforce the the implications of breaking the oath he'd just made.

Gandalf 'Hhmmmphed' and paced back and forth, grumbling about 'fool Took'.

"Why must all this be kept secret? If it wasn't said by you, Gandalf, i'd think such claims were of a crazy person..."-Peregrin asked.

"Because it would cause problems..."-Gandalf answered vaguely.

"Problems...we don't need as we have more than enough as it is already."-Aragorn remarked.

Peregrin started patting himself down, apparently looking for something.

"Stryder-er, Aragorn, i think i lost my pipe when you were chasing me..."-Peregrin said, worried.

Gandalf's mood did not get better till much later that night.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 **Essenia; Tear:**

"Several Doostribar have been confirmed sighted near the Crossings of Poros, as Gondor's Captain Faenoryes has stated in the previous report from last week."-an attendant announced, reading from a paper held in front of himself.

"Have any of these...Doostribar, attacked?"

"No, my lord. However, it is likely scouting Gondor's southern border, and by extension, Tear."

"I agree, we need to reinforce our borders to the northeast."

 **Essenia; Illian:**

The reconstruction of the southern half of the city was progressing at a pace he could hardly believe possible. It was as if the citizens, those that survived or remained from the attack, had been instilled with a vigor to rebuild that was unrivaled.

At the same time, an effort was being made to unite the people of Tear and Illian, the construction of a city had begun on the coast of Essenia. The city would be the closest one of them all to an island called Tolfalas, which sat in the bay of Tolfalas near the mouth of the Anduin. The city would be named New Essenia. He smiled at the thought of it...his king had some remarkable ideas on how to unite the people's of Essenia.

Although, if he were being honest with himself, he'd rather be overseeing the new Umbar Province. However, being the 'Speaker of the Council of Nine', he could not leave Illian for any length of time.

He wanted to go and see this 'New World', even with the apparent dangers, he had an urge to go and explore the unknown. His duties and responsibilities would not allow him to...not now at least.

"I do no wish to be stuck here too many years..."

"Lord Gregorin den Lushenos! I have an urgent report from the outpost of Harnen Harad!"

'More trouble...perhaps i do be unlucky'-Gregorin thought o himself with a grimace.

The courier, with a bow, offered the paper to the second most powerful man in Illian.

Unrolling the scroll, Gregorin began to read:

 _-Harnen Harad Outpost-_

 _Although it may take a week for word to reach Illian, our scouts have returned with word that there are multiple forts that lie upon the Harnen River. The closest of these do be getting reinforcements everyday that we do watch from across the river. No scout, no do any companies sent across in the weeks prior, do return. Expedition Companies do be presumed killed. I do be Commander of Outpost Harnen Harad, Tirel Nettonous, requesting immediate support and Reinforcements._

Letting go of one end, the paper rolled back up.

"Send word, the Council of Nine do be convening tonight"-Gregorin told the man.

With another bow, in acknowledgement and respect, he left to inform others to spread the word through-out Illian.

Looking up, Gregorin notices dark clouds in the distance...

"A storm do be coming...tonight will no be enjoyable."-Gregorin mutters to himself as he goes to get ready for the meeting.

 **Cairhien, Cairhien, Sun Palace:**

Cadsuane Melaidhren, the current Amyrlin Seat of the Aes Sedai of the White Tower, had been waiting for these girls to arrive for weeks. Though, if she were to be honest with herself, she could not truly call them girls, not after what they had been through...but they were still young, being in their twenties or thirties, and two of the three had centuries to go unless they were still fool enough to get themselves killed.

She never wanted this position, it was forced upon her at the end of the Last Battle. Nations had fallen, millions were dead, an uneasy alliance with the Seanchan...and the one that brokered that uneasy alliance had disappeared, along with the two nations that had lain to the south, months ago now.

The villages that had been on the very borders of those nations had mentioned something about spider-web like cracks spreading through the night sky as lightning flashed in rapid succession before a blinding light took it all away, replacing their familiar surroundings with sand and strange shrub-like vegetation.

The logical conclusion was that the remaining Forsaken had actually worked together to strike at Rand and...What?

Did their attack somehow transport entire nations?

Phaw!

If she had not gone to where those nation's capital cities had once been and seen for herself the reality of it, she'd not have believed it.

Compounding this conundrum was the fact that none could Travel, make Gateways, to those locations anymore...as if they simply did not exist. Not one place that once lied within either nation could a Gateway be formed.

Phaw!

Tear and Illian had remained, for the most part, untouched by the Last Battle and therefor had their economies still intact. They were a boon to the rest of the surviving nations that were still trying to rise up from the ashes. Most noteworthy of these were Caemlyn in Andor that the Trollocs had burned to the ground during the opening stages of the battle.

Cadsuane's foot was tapping the floor in a rapid pace, growing irritated at having to wait longer, even after being informed of their arrival in the city-their agreed meeting place, and irritated to no end that something so baffling had happened.

' _Finally_!'-she thought, as the door started to open.

To her dismay, It was Logain Ablar however.

The leader of the men that could channel at their Black Tower, her...counter-part.

"Back so soon Logain?"-She said, clearly not happy that he had come to see her today...she knew that he must know who she was waiting for to arrive, no doubt.

"Rand Al Thor's wives may know something we do not, i will join this meeting"-Logain said, pouring himself a cup of tea from her teapot into a sea-folk porcelain cup at the table.

"Besides, i have business to discuss with the Queen of Andor that concerns the Black Tower"-Logain said, giving her a look that told her she was not welcome in those talks.

"And that girl Elayne has been avoiding you no doubt"-Cadsuane said with the barest hint of a smile.

Logain, for his part, simply grunted in response before taking a sip of her tea.

Looking down in mild surprise, he said-"This is quite good"

"It is, isn't it?"-Cadsuane said, still keeping her back facing him, still looking through the window she stood in front of...waiting.

 **Meanwhile, Somewhere in the halls of the Sun Palace:**

"Stop your pouting Min"-Elayne said as they walked the halls at a brisk pace.

"I don't care for Cadsuane that much either, but this is necessary"-Elayne continued.

"She is the only Aes Sedai i have met that could be a Wise One...what is to like or dislike?"-Avienda asked so casually that the other two groaned.

"If the Forsaken are behind this...do you think they will come after us...or...the children?"-Min said, scared of the possibility.

"They may try...and die in the attempt."-Aviendha said dangerously.

"Indeed, we would not have come here if we thought our children were in danger Min..."-Elayne said...almost with pity by the end as she looked at Min.

Elayne wondered why that was. Min had...'been', with Rand, the most and yet...

"Min Farshaw, you do not visit enough"-Aviendha said, looking at her sternly.

"You know why Aviendha...now that my ability...or are we calling it a Talent now? Anyways, now that people know i can see things about them in the future, though i can't control when i see them, people still think i can just tell them what is going to happen, how it will happen, when it'll happen, and that i can do this at any given time!"-Min had grown angrier by the word.

Elayne thought that, had they been standing, Min would have stamped her feet in frustration by the end.

"Besides...neither of you have come to visit me either"-Min said looking to both of them in turn.

"I'm busy rebuilding Camlyn, being Queen of Andor and Cairhien, and trying to take care of my children"-Elayne said, 'turning her nose up', with a huff.

"I am likewise busy helping to forge a new purpose for the Aeil and making sure my children not take to heart, too many Wetlander customs"-Aviendha said, looking somewhat pleadingly to her friends to not take offense to her words.

"I wish that you had brought your kids here Elayne, i would have loved to see how much they've grown"-Min said with a smile.

"Though i may be Queen here...this is still Cairhien, it's dangerous with the Great Game all around. My being Queen is more a formality here than anything else, as there was no better choice at the time. Though i do hear support growing in a couple of Minor Houses here that have risen to become almost like that of a Great House."-Elayne said, seemingly going into deep thought on it after mentioning it.

Their talk was muted after that until they came upon the room Cadsuane was waiting in.

 **Harad, Unkown location:**

"I tell you, we are free here! Wherever here is!"

"What went wrong? We spent months planning our attack!"

"Does it really matter? WE ARE FREE!"

"Why are you so sure?"

"I went to the most evil place i could find...the Dark One is not here...a poor imitation of it, perhaps...but not so strong as to pose a threat to us."

"I wondered where you went these past few months..."

"I'm just glad that Compulsion still works..."

"I think we can all agree on that..."

 **"** We are getting off-track, we are here to discuss the fact that Rand Al Thor, as well as his nations are here as well."

"True, it appear's that he landed on the other side of this continent, and since we are unable to make Gateways to Travel there, we would have to travel there by horse...or some other kind of beast...unless you would prefer walking there by crossing that vast desert?"

"Don't be a fool!"

"I agree...we will consolidate our power over the coming years before attacking him again, and this time...we will NOT try doing THAT again!"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Still, i'm glad i was resurrected after the Last Battle"

"You would be Demandred..."

"Don't be so snide with me, Moghedien, you coward."

"Hmmm, perhaps, but i'm the only one of the Chosen to still have their original body"

"Gloat all you want, but i rather prefer my current form to my original..."

"That's because you're simply depraved Aginor"

"Heh heh, i'm more attractive than Lanfear now, mwahaha-ack!"

"It's Cyndane now...just as your now Ossan'gar."

"I think that you should have been reincarnated as a man, instead of as another woman...it gives considerable insight as to-"

"Enough! Stay on topic!"

"True, as you say Asmodean...come to think of it...how did you die anyway?"

"Shaidar Haran killed me when i was getting a bottle of wine after Rhavin killed me and Lews Therin killed him with Balefire, reversing my death."

Chuckling around the table is heard.

"The Great Lord could only bring back us 5, the exception being Moghedien and Mesaana here, as they never died...We seven must work together to conquer this world and kill Al'Thor."

"To start with, anyone have any good idea's as how to take down this 'Emperor' and have us replace him?"

"Well..."


	15. Update

**A quick update:**

The story isn't dead, my computer simply died and with everything that's happened this year I cannot afford a new one. So stories are all on hiatus.


	16. Chapter 16

**A quick update:**

I spent this week's paycheck on a cheap laptop, so im back!...kinda. I still don't have a lot of time to spare, so please, bare with waiting a lil longer. I need to re-read my own stories and up date them all. Also, I do write non-fanfiction stories as well...…..

Bottom line: Updates coming soon1


End file.
